Konoha no Incubus
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: A transformation, started at 11, ended at 14. A journey dictated by a long dead Clan. An adventure both anticipated and dreaded by the one taking it. Now an Incubus, a trait gained from his mothers side of the family, Naruto must leave Konoha for several years on a journey. What will he find whilst on it? What will he find when he returns? Find out! / Harem fic / Incubus!Naruto
1. Prologue

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to…. Kishimoto? I wanna say Kishimoto. Anyway, I also don't own any other elements of anime/games/etc. that I use in this story. Though on occasion you will find something original, and I will state whether it is or not. I do own those.

XxXxX

In a large room with a large circular style to it, surrounded by people sitting behind large curved desks in a bit of a ring around him, a young blond of around 11 years old was sat in a chair in the middle of the ring of desks, of which there was a second level with more people behind it.

These people were all adults, obviously, of varying looks and sizes. However, in the middle of the outer ring of people, sat a very particular person, an old man with white robes and a conical hat with a red diamond shape in the front where his face was. The hat also had a large print of the Kanji for Fire on it, both robes and hat signifying that this was the Hokage, or to be precise, the Sandaime Hokage.

Sitting in the row with him were the Clan Heads of Konoha; Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Nara, to name a few. Meanwhile, on the lower row were the Civilian Council members, merchants, prominent family heads, and the like.

Sitting in the chair in the middle of all this was one Uzumaki Naruto, who was dressed in a large sweater that drooped somewhat off his left shoulder, and a pair of what could only be described as yoga pants. The boy chose his own clothing.

"Naruto-kun, do you know why you are here?"

Tilting his head a little, the boy thought for a moment on the Hokage's words, before finally shaking his head. "Nuh uh."

"Well, obviously you remember what happened to you just the a few days ago, correct? I don't think that's something any child could forget, even one in the Ninja Academy. It was quite violent and against your will, after all."

Naruto blinked, before his eyes widened a little, as if he were remembering something. "Ah, you mean _that_?"

Sighing softly, the Hokage simply nodded, and the boy in the middle of the room gave a shrug. "I really haven't thought about it. I mean, why bother when they didn't even taste very good?"

Multiple people within the room sweatdropped at this, having heard what had happened to the boy. While the civilians didn't particularly like Naruto, they still believed that something like what had happened to him was inexcusable.

"Ahem… Yes, well, with that I believe I shall get to the point of why you are here. Naruto, what happened to you was wrong, yes, but it unlocked something in you that hasn't been seen in centuries. Tell me, what do you know of your surname's origins?"

"Ah? Uzumaki, is it? Well if I'm honest, I thought it was just a name you stuck me with cause I'm an orphan. Why, is it important?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, your surname is very important. It is not, as you said, simply a name I stuck you with due to your status in the village. No, the Uzumaki was a clan, a very important one might I add; one which you hale from, Naruto-kun."

"Eh? I've got a clan? Well where are those dicks?! I haven't seen a single one of those guys in forever!"

Sighing softly, the Hokage shook his head, before glancing at the Nara Clan Head, Shikaku, and giving a gesture with his head.

"Mendokuse… Uzumaki, you, not the clan, though they are in this conversation; to put it simply, kid, you're all that's left of the Uzumaki Clan that we know of. From what we know of them, if they were alive and knew of you, they'd be here looking after you no matter what."

Naruto blinked, before lowering his head a bit, shaking it a little as well, "Figures… I finally figure out I'm part of a family, a Clan even, and they're not even alive anymore… _sigh_ oh well, nothing I can do about it. So what's so special about them that even in death their messing with me?"

"Well, Naruto-kun, it's not so much them that are messing with you, as it is their blood running through your veins. You see, when those men 'attacked' you that night, in the manner they went about it, it triggered something to unlock in your blood. Something very old, if not ancient, that has been part of the Uzumaki Clan for many generations, dating back even a bit before the time of the warring clans."

"Ah, is that why I've been so damn hungry lately? I swear to kami, if I don't move out of the Red Light District very soon, a lot of those women are gonna get ate. Eeeeeh, it'll be a mixture of good and bad, I'm not too sure yet, a looooot of things going through my head since that night."

Almost everyone behind the desks blushed at the boys words, before the Hokage cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention again. "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun. That is most certainly the reason. Though, I wish you would have told me sooner, for you see, your mother actually wrote a journal the moment she found out she was pregnant. Just in case she were to have a son."

"Whoa whoa, hold the communicator. You mean to tell I had a mom? Wow… Learn something new every day!"

"Erm… Yes, Naruto-kun, you did. Pray tell, where exactly did you think you came from, if not from your mother?"

"Eh? I thought the stork brought me here. Figured it got the wrong village too, cause no one seems to want or like me."

Sweatdrops all around again.

"No, Naruto-kun. Just no. You had a mother, but unfortunately she died when you were born. However, the moment she found she was pregnant, she made a set of journals, for whatever gender her child came to be. She made these, despite the fact that what unlocked in you that night hadn't even been seen in her clan for perhaps a dozen generations. It just stopped showing up for some reason, yet still she made the journals, as was tradition when an Uzumaki was giving birth outside of their homeland."

"So what is this thing anyway? I mean, ever since I got here the only thing I can smell is your tobacco, that doggy lady over there, and a lady smelling of metal and blood standing behind you. Geesh old man, you must smoke a lot to register on this nose of mine. Ever since that night the only thing it's been registering are girls! They smell so nice it gets frustrating sometimes, and then my undies get all tight! S'real embarrassing you know!?"

There was a mixture of amusement, surprise, and embarrassment at the boys brazen words, though it could be forgiven, he was still young despite his attendance of the Ninja Academy.

"Oh my, Naruto-kun that's quite a surprise. You were really able to smell one of my guards simply because of their gender?"

"Yup. She's to your right. I'd say about 5 feet and some change, maybe 24 years, um… Gosh… she smells so good…~"

Naruto's eyes began to glow a little at this, and he unconsciously licked his lips, before he felt something impact his forehead. "Itai!"

Pouting and rubbing his forehead, Naruto looked at what had hit him, finding it to be a tiny bottle filled with some kind of dust. "Sniff that, it will solve the problem." The voice that spoke was female, and it had come from behind the Hokage, who gave the boy a small nod.

Shrugging, the boy took the tiny cork off the thing and brought it to his nose. With a small, cautious inhale, his eyes widened and he sneezed. "Achoo!"

Chuckles abounded as the boy sneezed, about four times, before sniffling and pouting/glaring up at the space to the Hokage's right. Sticking his tongue out at that spot, he childishly threw the bottle back. The only difference, is the tiny object made a sharp whistling sound as it flew from the boys hand, causing eyes to widen as the Hokage leaned to the side to dodge it, and the woman behind him to the right had to jump to stick to the ceiling to do the same.

With a loud crack, the wall behind the Hokage cracked a bit as the small bottle shattered against it, sending its contents scattering around. Taking of his hat, the Hokage blew the smoke the opposite direction from him, a bit of sweat on his brow.

"W-well now, that was certainly… Surprising. Naruto-kun, were you aware that would happen?"

Having the tact to at least look sheepish, the boy rubbed the back of his head a bit, "W-well… Kinda? I mean, I've been breaking things without meaning to for a few days now, ever since I woke up from whatever happened after those guys… Well, you know. I mean, I tried throwing a kunai the other day and it sheared through my wall! I don't really know where it went, either…"

Raising an eyebrow, the Hokage turned to Shikaku again, who sighed and gave a shrug. "So that's why we found that man who'd tried 'mug' one of the girls of Madame Himi's brothel passed out behind the establishment with a kunai lodged mere millimeters from his crotch… Congratulations Naruto-kun, you stopped something like what happened to you from happening to someone else. Completely by accident, it seems."

Blinking, Naruto gave a small huff. "Hey, if that's what happened maybe I should practice throwing stuff from my room more often! The only one who gets those women's attentions after their jobs is me!" He told resolutely with crossed arms and puffed cheeks. It would be adorable if the women he was talking about didn't work at a brothel…

"Naruto-kun… None of those women have ever… Touched you, like those men that night, have they?"

"Eh? Pssh, no! I mean, after that night I kinda wish they would, but they all say I'm too young. Still, I get every hug I've ever gotten from those ladies, I'm just sorry I didn't skewer that guy trying to do something like that to them!"

Okay, it was kind of endearing, now that it'd been confirmed no naughtiness ever went down. Though the boys wish for it was a tad concerning, since technically he hadn't become an actual ninja yet. The graduation age was fifteen, but there were those who graduated earlier, and were allowed all rights given to all ninja. The freedom to have sex being among them, as long as they knew the consequences and dangers of doing it so young, in the cases of those who graduated young.

"Well, that's okay then, but I feel you will soon have to say goodbye to those women for a while."

"Eh? Why?!"

"Well, We were getting to that before you started smelling the women in the room. Some of them anyway."

"Eeeeh, nope. I got'em all. Well, 'cept that one. Even my nose is confused."

Pointing, everyone's gaze was drawn to a very androgynous figure who currently had their head thunked on the table, sobbing quietly. "I'm a man, damn it…!"

The Hokage cleared his throat loudly once more to get everyone back on task, as it were. "Anyway! Naruto-kun, this is the journal your mother wrote for if you were a boy, which obviously you are. And, since you awoke the blood of the Uzumaki Males usually found dormant since generations ago, it is now yours."

The Sandaime had taken a small dark blue book out of his robe's sleeve, and tossed it to Naruto expertly after speaking. The boy caught it and inspected it curiously, "So, what's it called, anyway? The thing I unlocked?"

"Well, Naruto-kun. What you have unlocked in your blood is changing you slowly. While what you've unlocked does not have a name, what you are turning into most certainly does. For you see Naruto-kun, you are turning into what is known as an Incubus."

XxXxX

Naruto sighed and reflected back on the day he'd learned what he had become. That had been three years ago, and now 14, Naruto was quite different than he was when he had been younger. For instance, he stood at a height of 5'5", with a slender yet toned build, with long golden yellow blond hair.

That's where normality in his looks stopped. His eyes were a bright blue like a cloudy sky, gently glowing even, with slit pupils, two smaller slits on either side of them, making it seem as if he'd three pupils in each eye. His teeth were somewhat normal, except he had fangs on the bottom and top jaws near the front, where his canines would have been. They weren't very long, but they were noticeable whenever he opened his mouth.

Along his back in three spots on either side of his spine, were black swirl marks, like the Uzumaki Clan symbol, but black. There was one on each shoulder blade, on either side of his spine mid back, and again at the small of his back just above the rise of his bubbly butt and long black tail. These black marks were where his wings came from, he could reveal one set at a time, or two sets, up to all three sets at a time. His tail was about ¾ as long as he was tall, and ended in a vaguely kunai shape.

Finally, sprouting from between his temples, just to the inner side of either were small horns, about an inch thick, and four inches long ending in pointy tips. They were black and segmented, and though they were small for now, they were meant to grow with him, same with his tail and wings.

Currently the young blond was dressed in a pair of dark orange female sport shorts that cut off just below the hips with white trim, and a dark blue tank top that hugged his chest, yet was cut off just above his belly button. The shorts had a hole near the rim for his tail, which was currently swishing about, and from the small of his back a pair of bat like wings twice as long as his arms were curled up against his back. He usually liked to have at least one pair out at all times.

Yawning, Naruto shook his head and got up from his the bed he was occupying, reaching for the night stand to retrieve his Konoha headband. He had graduated a year ago, after completing special training of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, and was then trained in Genjutsu. He sucked at it, but that wasn't to say he couldn't use it, he just _Needed_ eye contact of some kind to use them. Probably something to do with his innate, always active Charm ability, which only worked on females, but utilized his eyes.

Running his fingers through his hair as he pulled the headband tight, his tail came up to keep his hair out of the way as he tied it tight, before reaching for a special pair of glasses sitting on the nightstand as well. Placing them on his face, he grinned as the lenses glinted, before he turned to the window and opened it for the bird who had been pecking at the glass.

Letting it land on his arm and accepting the message attached to its leg, he let it fly back off to the aviary as he read the note.

"So, Hokage-jiji needs me, huh? Yeah… I guess it is around that time… _sigh_."

Looking out the window, he gazed upon what he could see of the village from where he was, seeing people walking about on the streets, shinobi and kunoichi using the rooftops. Lifting a leg, he set it on the edge of the window, before pushing himself up and out, giving a jump that propelled him to the roof across from his window. With a sad smile he was off, to the Hokage's Tower, to meet with the old man for probably the last time for a few years.

XxXxX

Standing in the Hokage's office, Naruto stood at attention, tail swishing behind him, his eyes glowing just a little more than usual. Behind him were three individuals, two men and a woman.

The first man, the one to the left was a tall man, with spikey silvery hair that defied the laws of gravity in the best of ways. He wore his headband as an eye patch, had a face mask that frustratingly enough covered the bottom half of his face, and wore the standard Jonin outfit. This was Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja of Konoha, and his Ninjutsu instructor.

To the right stood the second man, whom was a couple inches taller than Kakashi, not counting the gravity defying hair, with a bowl cut. That wouldn't be so bad by itself, not his taste, but not too bad… Except he had the _Thickest_ eyebrows he'd ever seen on anyone. Ever. The man also insisted on wearing a horrid green spandex suit with orange legwarmers and his headband worn as a belt around his waist on a brown cloth. The orange was the only thing he liked, and it was an insult to wear it with that shade of green, or at least on that style of clothing. This was Might Guy.

Now if it had been a woman wearing it…

Finally, directly behind him, and possibly the Only person he trusted in such a position at this time besides the Old Hokage himself- despite said man's ability to kill him in hundreds of different ways in like a second-, stood the woman of the trio. She was gorgeous, with long wavy onyx hair, wine red eyes that drew you in if you looked too long, and a killer body to boot. That was a pun, too, if you thought about her profession. Her outfit didn't even seem to do much to hide it either, looking like a bunch of ribbons braided together, with red sleeves that cut off just at her wrists. This lovely, if cold faced woman, was Yuuhi Kurenai.

Naruto ignored them as he listened to the Hokage, a somewhat somber expression on his face as he did so.

"Naruto-kun, you have completed your training in the three necessary fields. As you completed them you were forbidden from knowing just what your teachers thoughts on your progress were. Now you are being permitted to hear just what they think of your progress. First is Ninjutsu. Are you ready, Naruto-kun?"

The boy gave a small nod, lips pursed anxiously as he turned and gave a nod to each adult that had been behind him. Turning, he looked to Kakashi, who gave him his patented eye smile- he actually somehow got a patent on it-, before speaking.

"Uzumaki Naruto, when you came to me you were almost at rock bottom in terms of Chakra Control, Hand Seal Speed, and Ninjutsu in general. Over the year I had you for training however, you grew at an exponential rate, surpassing my expectations. I am quite happy with your growth, and am proud to score you at Jonin level in Chakra Control, Low Chunin in Hand Seal Speed, solid Chunin in Jutsu known, and in how you utilize your techniques you are at the level of an experienced Chunin. Congratulations, you are the first person I've ever really taught, and I am proud to say you have positively colored my first experience as a sensei."

Naruto actually blushed a little at the man's praise, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, grinning quite happily despite the flush across his face. "Wow, thanks Kakashi-sensei! I had a great time learning under you! And if you were a girl, I'd mean that literally." He said, winking at the man who simply rolled his eye. Try to give an incubus some praise and they go and turn it naughty.

Turning to the left this time, Naruto focused his attention on Guy, who gave the boy a toothy grin, the side of which sparkled for a second, making Naruto shudder. Shaking his head, he stood at attention once more.

"Naruto-kun! When you came to me, your youthful flames were barely embers, smoldering surely, yet not a true flame as of that time. Your Taijutsu was sloppy, you barely knew how to throw a punch, nor a kick, and your tail was still new to you, so you hadn't even thought of using it in battle. However, as you grew with me over the year I trained you, that smoldering ember bloomed, into a roaring Inferno of Youth! However, make no mistake! Your progress with me was stunted by my lack of weights heavy enough for you to build your strength! Nevertheless, you made astounding strides in your Style, Accuracy, Impact and Speed! It is my profound, Youthful honor to tell you how you came out in your Springtime of Youth! The Style we created for you is still new, not yet perfected, yet despite that your Youth burns brightly! I place you at a solid Chunin level with it. Your Accuracy with your strikes is at a High Chunin level, and your Speed is at Low Jonin level. However, it is the Impact portion of your style that has seen the most progress. Despite what people may think, strength does not equal impact, No, it is how you strike that determines that. So it is with astounding pride that I rank you High Jonin in terms of Impact!"

Naruto smiled at the man at that, for despite his horrendous taste in fashion, he was truly a good man, just a little… weird. Finally though, he turned to Kurenai, giving her a smile which she returned. With his special glasses on, his charm wouldn't work unless he was actively trying to make it work, so she wasn't blushing around him like she was when they first met. She's the one who gave him the glasses, actually.

Clearing her throat softly, the woman spoke after lowering the arm with the hand she'd used to cover her lips through the action.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, you asked me how well I believed you had done when I told you that you had finished your training with me, there being nothing else I could teach you. Earlier in your training, I made you a promise, should you meet requirements for such. I am to reveal how well I believe you had done now, so please be very sure to listen closely, as you have done for Kakashi-senpai and Guy-senpai."

The tone she used was serious, and it made him stand slightly more at attention. Behind the boy, the Sandaime looked a bit amused at all of this. He was glad Naruto had been doing well so far, but this woman had always been troublesome to read with her cold face. Who knew how well she believed Naruto to have done?

Well, he knew, but still.

"When you came to be under my instruction, you were at the Absolute rock bottom in everything Genjutsu related. You could not sense when you were within one, you could not break one, and lastly, you could not use one. You're strange eye ability does not count as a Genjutsu."

She gave him a stern look, and he sweatdropped a little, before giving a small nod, tail swishing behind him anxiously as Kurenai continued."

"However low your skill was in Genjutsu at the time, over the year with me you grew splendidly; Kakashi-senpai got your Chakra Control up to an adequate level, and your Hand Seal Speed was decent, I could tell you had kept up on both even during your time with Guy-senpai. However, for my training you got much better at both, learning a couple more chakra control exercises, and truly speeding up your Hand Seal Speed. As of now, Your Chakra Control is up to my standards, as is your Hand Seal Speed."

Naruto perked at that, brightening that he had gotten that good at those things, enough to earn Kurenai's praise. He'd worked hard after all.

"Finally, your progress in the Genjutsu arts in general… Your ability to sense when you are in one is adequate, you at least partially exceeded my expectations. Your ability to break a Genjutsu is astounding, While I can still catch you in them most times, you are still able to break out of them a fair few times as well, which is no easy feat. Lastly, your ability to Cast a Genjutsu… It was tough work, more so for you, who has such large reserves of chakra, but… I deem you adequate in their use, congratulations."

Naruto smiled and threw a fist up in the air, though a small crack formed on the ceiling afterwards, making him sweatdrop and rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Eheh, sorry, got just a little carried away right there."

The Sandaime waved the boy off casually, chuckling softly, "Think nothing of it Naruto-kun. Now, the time for you to leave this village is upon us; tomorrow morning you leave this village for four years, on a journey of discovery. Not only will you discover new things about yourself, but about this world of ours, it's many peoples, and even the dangers it holds. This is a journey dictated by the laws of the Uzumaki Clan, for the males who have unlocked their Incubus forms. The rest of your clan may be gone, but you are still here, Naruto-kun. It's up to you to have this journey, honor their traditions, and when upon completion of the journey, to come home where people who miss you are."

Naruto smiled and turned back to the Hokage as he spoke, standing proud, despite his unique state of dress for a boy.

"Now, before I dismiss you for the day to say your goodbyes, I believe your sensei had gifts for you. Please accept them, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked, before grinning and turning right back around to face his three sensei again, hands folded behind his head. "So I get gifts, huh? Awww, you guys really didn't have to! But, I thank you for them, and I will graciously accept them whole heartedly."

Kakashi was the first to step forward, Naruto turning a little to face him, lowering his hands down to his sides. Reaching into his hip pouch, the silver haired Jonin pulled out a small scroll, swiftly unfurling it with experienced flourish, a poof of smoke appearing the moment the scroll was sufficiently unfurled. Not even a moment later it was rolled back up and in the man's hip pouch once more, before the man was catching a rectangular box.

"Eh? What's in the box Kakashi-sensei?"

"Be patient Naruto, you're about to find out. I had to get a couple peoples permission to give you this gift, so I truly want you to appreciate it when I tell you what it is."

Naruto nodded and tilted his head a little, still wondering what was in the box, but staying quiet about it this time.

"Naruto, as your Ninjutsu instructor, I feel that, in the absence of the only other person in the world who could teach you this technique, it is my duty to help you with this technique in my own way. Inside this box, is a scroll; inside the scroll are three things you will need to learn a very specific technique. The name of the Jutsu is the Rasengan, and inside the scroll is instructions, materials to help you learn it, and three sealed shadow clones who will teach you each step to the technique."

Naruto blinked, before smiling and giving a small bow as he accepted the box being handed to him by his Ninjutsu instructor. He would have given him a hug, hell he'd have given all his sensei hugs, even the guys, but they were experienced ninja, high ranking ones too, so it would never go down really well.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I'll learn it fast, so I can show it to you next time we meet!"

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile and gave Naruto a wave, before exiting the room in a swirl of leaves. Once the man was gone, Guy stepped forward, carrying in his hands- don't ask him where the man got it, it was like he pulled it from literally nowhere- a box that was fairly sized.

"Naruto-kun! Earlier I said I hadn't any weights that would allow you to properly grow in strength by using them! Well now I would like to amend that statement, as recently, through Youthful use of Bartering, I have acquired a set that will be perfect for you, at least for a while! Naruto-kun, I present to you your own youthful set of weights!"

Holding the box out to Naruto, the boy raised an eyebrow, but accepted it, blinking as a set of relatively small barbells and a pair of ankle weights sat inside of it. "Guy-sensei, how are you carrying this if it's meant for me?"

Giving a grin that had his teeth glinting, Guy replied with a simple "I am shucking as much chakra as I can to my arms and feet!"

Giving a small smile, Naruto nodded and took the box from the man, eyes widening minutely as the weight almost made him drop the box of items. Like Guy had done, he began to shuck chakra to his arms and feet, noticing how the floor had indented in before he had done so. All of these together were more than he could safely carry at one time, it was a show of Guy's own continued training that he was even able to do so.

Sighing, the Hokage reached into his desk, retrieving a scroll that he unfurled, showing it to be a storage scroll, now unrolled atop his desk, which thankfully, had very little paperwork on it at the moment.

"Naruto-kun, please place the weights in this scroll for now. I'm sure you have your own, but you likely won't be able to get to them, holding something so heavy."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, turning to hover the weights over the scroll, still in their box. The Sandaime pulsed chakra through the seal on the scroll, and the box disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed in relief as the weight left his hands, picking the scroll up and rolling it back up before placing it in the pouch attached to the small of his back, resting on the rise of his butt.

"Uzumaki Naruto, now it is time for you to receive my gift. I feel you have earned it, so please, turn around and face me, so I may give it to you."

Kurenai's voice brought Naruto to attention once more, and he turned to give her a small smile. "Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

The woman gave a small, unnoticeable smile as the boy obeyed her, and once he was facing her, she reached into her right sleeve, pulling out a scroll of her own. With a flourish and a small puff of smoke, which cleared quickly, the woman was holding a box that was a bit bigger than Guy's, but flatter as well.

"This has been passed down in my family for generations, it is said to be the penultimate use of Genjutsu, woven from Genjutsu itself, surpassing the prowess of even those possessing the Sharingan, or even that of the Kurama Clan."

Naruto's eyes widened, and a grin appeared on his face, glasses glinting ominously, though he quickly pouted when the woman sent him a glare.

"That is not true however. Nothing this item can do is related to Genjutsu, I should know. I am the greatest user of it in generations of my family, many generations in fact. I do not know exactly what this item is, Naruto, except dangerous. Promise me you will never lose it, never lend it out, and never use it against the village or its allies."

The serious tone she used made him gulp, and he quickly nodded, though apparently that wasn't good enough, her glare returning with a vengeance.

"I-I swear! I promise never to use this against Konoha or her allies, nor lend it out or lose it. I'll cherish it forever, that's a promise of a lifetime, Kurenai-sensei."

The woman finally allowed a barely noticeable smile to grace her face, and Guy took this as his cue to leave, giving a salute before strolling out of the office.

Opening the box, Kurenai revealed that, folded neatly within the cardboard container, was a black hooded jacket with large gold zippers going up the front, and on the sleeves and hood. The inside of the jacket was a pink color, and the article itself seemed to be made of a fabric he couldn't recognize. It wasn't cotton, polyester, or even leather or anything like that, but at the same time it looked smooth, soft to the touch, and quite sturdy.

Giving a small bow to Kurenai, Naruto picked up the jacket, admiring it as he held it by the shoulders, unfolded now to allow himself a better look. With a smile, Naruto slid his arms into the holes for them, sliding them through the sleeves till he had the jacket firmly in place. It was then he noticed that it fit just a little loosely, and the sleeves went down to his knuckles, and were wide, as if they hid something within them.

"That jacket is very special Uzumaki Naruto, I will not tell you its abilities, or at least what I know of them, however. Instead, I shall allow you to find them out on your own, and I wish for you to show them to me when you finally return home, understood?"

Naruto smiled and saluted, "Hai, Kurenai-sensei!"

XxXxX

Standing in the hallway of an apartment complex made for the ninja in the village, Naruto waved to one of the Jonin who lived down the hall, a sensor who'd poked his head out when he'd sensed Naruto's chakra. Though, he'd only been able to do that because Naruto was out in the hall, the abodes within the complex were sealed to block almost all sensing techniques, natural or not.

Once the man who greeted him was back in his own apartment, Naruto gave a soft knock on the one he was standing in front of. After a moment, it opened to reveal a breath taking sight; Kurenai was at the door, hair wet, body glistening softly with water, a towel around her as if she'd just gotten out of a shower.

Naruto, despite what he was, was stunned to say the least.

"I've been expecting you Uzumaki Naruto, please come in."

Naruto nodded and entered the apartment as Kurenai stepped aside; closing and locking the door behind her once he was in, she folded her arms over her chest and gave him an appraising look. The boy had chosen to wear a simple orange t-shirt that hugged his torso snugly, a dark blue pair of shorts that clung to his butt, hips and thighs, and a pair of slippers, of all things. His lowest pair of wings were out, folded to his back, his tail was wrapped around his waist, and around his forehead was his Konoha Forehead Protector, which had two holes in the top for his horns, to help play them off as part of the item to the civilians.

Motioning to her couch for the boy, Naruto nodded and took a seat, folding his legs and reaching up to fix his glasses on his face. Kurenai's voice stopped him as his middle finger was pushing them up his nose however, "For tonight, I want you to take those off… Naruto-kun."

Blushing slightly, Naruto smiled and did as told, removing the special glasses and placing them on the small table beside the couch. Looking back at the woman, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her body, it was in his nature to admire the female form after all.

"Now, tonight is very special, as it is the night I will be going through with my promise; the one I made to you during our training together. If your progress in my training was satisfactory or above, I would be the one to help get rid of your virginity. I understand that as an Incubus, still having it even at this age may be considered strange, but I think you have done well in keeping it so long. Tonight… Allow me to be the one who takes it away."

She gave him a small smile and allowed the towel to fall, before moving to sit next to him, his eyes slightly wide at the woman's naked form. Even simply sitting next to him, merely an inch apart, just the sight of her body had made him begin heating up.

He had held back so much with his urges and to an extent his needs over the three years he'd been changing. Gaining his tail with Kakashi-sensei had increased the hunger he felt before he had them, gaining his horns with Guy-sensei had made the smell of the females around him almost intoxicating, way more so than before. Finally, gaining his wings and becoming a full Incubus during the training with Kurenai had been the catalyst to him asking for this promise from the woman.

He would hold back on his urges, wants, and to a small extent his needs. In return, Kurenai would be the one to take his virginity, and help him make it a night to remember. It had been difficult, the most difficult thing he'd had to do, but his built up urges and desire had led to him writing about them to ease the heat he'd often feel. It was a best seller too, up there with that Icha Icha novel.

Right now, however, Naruto felt as if he was feeling All of what he'd suppressed before. His body was heating up with a naked, willing female sitting right next to him, her scent intoxicating him, his eyes glowing as her naked form flashed in his memory, superimposed in various positions and states.

A hand on his shoulder brought Naruto back to reality, and he gasped, looking over to Kurenai who had a small smile on her face. "You have kept up with your end of the promise, Naruto-kun, please allow me to keep mine."

XxXxX

Lemon time! **I repeat, Lemon Time! Warning!** This lemon will contain a multitude of things. Vaginal, Anal, Oral, Tit Fuck, as well as some lewder things such as Hotdogging (The stimulation of a penis between the buttcheeks), A very large penis, and a very large ejaculate amount. There also may be some things y'all won't like, like some femdom stuff. **You have been warned**

XxXxX

Leaning in to the boy, Kurenai placed her lips on his, placing a hand on his thigh and giving a squeeze as she did so. It started out chaste, just a simple press of lips to lips, but slowly it got deeper, her tongue swiping against his lips, seeking entrance. He gave it easily, lips parting as their tongues proceeded to duel, a short battle as Kurenai quickly took charge again.

Taking Naruto's right hand, she brought it up and placed it on her left breast, allowing him to feel the moist, soft flesh of it, her nipple stiffening against his palm as he gently played with it, caressing and hefting it. He showed some amount of skill for having never done it before, but both knew by now it was his Incubus instincts guiding his hand, literally so.

Both parties moaned as their tongues danced together now, slowly, Kurenai still controlling the pace of the kiss. She hadn't a lot of experience herself, but she had enough, and that was all that mattered as she led Naruto through this.

Soon however, the kiss was broken, both panting as little tingles of delight suffused their bodies, though Naruto was only panting due to the newness of this. He'd kissed others before, but that was only so he could sate his hunger, and it was as far as he ever went.

"I like that you came prepared with simple clothing, but it's too much right now. How about we get these off of you, hm?"

Kurenai's tone was just a bit teasing, and he flushed a little as he nodded, being given a small push from the couch before he stood, tail uncoiling from his hips as he tugged his shirt up and off first. This showed off his toned chest to the woman still on the couch, who gave a small smile at the sight of it.

"You've got quite a nice body, Naruto-kun. It shows just how serious you've taken your training, I approve."

Naruto couldn't help the smile that bloomed at the woman's words, chuckling softly as he deposited the shirt next to the woman's towel on the floor. Before he could take his shorts off though, her voice rang out to stop him, "One moment Naruto-kun. If you would, you do have a very nice butt, turn around and show it off for me as you take off your shorts.~"

He blushed at that, as his girlish butt was always a point of embarrassment for him as an Incubus. Or at least it had been when he read his mother's journal, telling how it wasn't a trait in any Incubus she knew from the clan's history.

Pursing his lips a little, Naruto turned as asked, till his back and more specifically his butt was pointed at the woman still sitting on the couch. Leaning forward a bit, he lifted his tail and began to tug his pants down, showing that he'd nothing on underneath them. As they slid down, Kurenai had to hide a grin behind her palm as Naruto's bubbly, girlish butt was revealed to her, supple and cute. It was perhaps the only thing on him that could be classified as such, and she had to say she quite liked it.

Reaching out, Kurenai grasped Naruto's backside, getting a gasp and a small jump from the boy, before he turned back to her with a small glare and a growl. "Oh hush, women are going to be drawn to this thing just as much as the part up front. Best you get used to it now, right?"

Her words only made him blush, giving a huff that caused the woman to smirk somewhat, "Oh? Is Naruto-kun turning tsundere on me? Oh my, I might just have to bully you then~."

Naruto stiffened, before turning his gaze directly to her eyes, however before he could assert any kind of control over the woman through his natural charm ability, she put a hand over his eyes as he turned to her. "Ah, none of that just yet. I'm supposed to be guiding you; this is your first time after all, so no matter what your instincts are telling you, just let me take care of you for now. Not all women are going to be submissive towards you, after all."

Feeling a tug as his eyes remained covered, Naruto gasped again as he found himself sitting in Kurenai's lap. He could tell because without his shorts, or any clothes really, their bare flesh was pressing together quite nicely.

"That's it… Relax, Kurenai-sama is going to take care of her cute little Naruto-chan~."

"K-Kurenai-sama?! Naruto-cha-mmph!"

Before the blond could finish, his lips were caught by Kurenai's again, silencing him, somewhat at least. He moaned into the kiss as her tongue pushed into his mouth, toying with his own, gasping into it as he felt her free hand on his ass. Soon, the kiss was broken and Naruto was left panting, "See? Letting a woman take charge is fun too, right?"

Naruto gulped, but nodded, his member now hard, twitching against Kurenai's stomach, catching her attention. "Keep your eyes closed for a moment." Her words made him blush, but he nodded, closing his eyes as her hand stopped covering them.

After a moment, she gave him the go ahead to open his eyes, though the moment he did he blinked in surprise at still not being able to see. "Don't worry, I just used a simple Genjutsu to take away your sight for a bit."

"A bit?! How long is a- mmmn!"

Before the boy could continue his minor panic attack, Kurenai took his lips again, one hand on his butt once more. It was a nice butt, women would likely focus on it quite a bit in the future. For now however, it was hers, and she was going to teach the boy how to submit, and how to take what he wanted in the bedroom.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Naruto gave a small huff that made Kurenai giggle softly, her other hand caressing one whiskered cheek. "Shhh, Kurenai-sama is going to take care of you for this portion. Till I say otherwise, whenever you speak, that shall be what you will call me, understand? If you don't, then you simply won't speak."

Naruto blushed a little, but gave a small nod of his head, something Kurenai simply wouldn't have.

"That won't do. Use your words, Naruto-chan."

Huffing again, Naruto's blush increased, a small growl coming from his chest, which got him a small swat on the rear. Blushing a little, Naruto nodded again, "Y-yes K-Kurenai-sama…"

"There you go~ That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Instead of speaking, he simply looked away, even if it didn't do any good since he couldn't see anyway. Kurenai simply smiled and gave his butt a squeeze, making the blond boy shiver, his member twitching against her stomach.

"Now, I'm going to sit this cute butt of yours on the couch again, you are not to move, not even an inch. Understand? No bucking your hips either, just let me do as I please.~"

Naruto nodded his head again, and Kurenai moved him slowly, slipping him from her lap till he was properly seated on the couch, legs spread a bit so she could get between them easily. And she did, moving between them on her knees, to put her at the proper height, before she grasped his member gently, though she had to use both hands.

"Ah! Don't do it so suddenly…"

"Oh? Is Naruto-chan telling me what to do?"

She gave him a little squeeze, a bit tighter than normal, getting a gasp from the boy before he shook his head quickly, making the woman smirk. "Good, I would have to punish little Naru-chan here if you were~"

Naruto gulped, and could just _feel_ Kurenai's smirk as she began to stroke him slowly, loosening her grip just a little, keeping it firm, yet not the squeezing tightness she'd given to warn him. As she did this, she looked up at him, observing him closely. She had used a Genjutsu to take away his eyesight temporarily, but she had also tied a soft silk blindfold over them to keep him from unconsciously using that charm of his on her. Her technique just prevented him from feeling it.

Smirking, she lowered her head a little and softly, yet suddenly, placed her lips against the head, giving it a small kiss. This made Naruto twitch, blush darkening, and his dick twitching at the act. Bringing her head down from the head, towards the base, Naruto gasped and tensed as her tongue touched on the base, where his balls and dick met.

The boy could only moan as the woman's tongue then dragged slowly up the length of his penis, till it got to the tip, swiping up the bead of pre that had built there during the act. "Mmn, you're pretty tasty, Naruto-chan. That's not something that's normal, but it's not bad; still a little salty, but overall the taste is quite nice."

Naruto took pride in that for about three seconds, before his head fell back and his lips fell open in a louder moan when something warm and wet engulfed his dick, all the way down to the base. Kurenai was not playing around, it seemed.

Having taken the boy entirely, however, quickly made Kurenai's face light up in a blush of her own. She hadn't felt it a moment ago because she'd only taken a small lick of the thing, had a small taste of his pre, but now that she had it in her mouth and down her throat? It seemed to heat up, and produce a bit More pre than was normal; the liquid it gave also seemed to send liquid heat rushing to the pit of her stomach.

While unexpected, she didn't act on the sudden rush of arousal brought on by this, though it would be good to document for later that his eyes weren't the only things able to cause such feelings.

Moaning around the boys cock, in turn making him moan, Kurenai began to slowly bob her head, coming up for air before going back down and swallowing him back up to the base. Of course, now that she had air, she began to give shorter bobs of her head, only removing about half of the blond boys endowment before taking it all back in, doing this several times before once more coming back up for air.

The motions she made were all slow and steady, and quite torturous on Naruto, who had to force his hips not to buck. It wasn't easy, the urge to give in a buck almost taking him over every single time the woman took him down to the base, kissing his pelvis with each swallowing of his dick. It was mind blowing, and the pleasure was there, but surprisingly it wasn't rising past a certain point, and that in itself was frustrating.

Soon, Kurenai seemed to get that something was up, as the boy hadn't cum yet after several minutes of her attention. For a first timer that was amazing, astounding even. It must have been a side effect of some kind to it being his first time, and the fact he was an Incubus.

"Mmmn~ Seems little Naru-chan needs some more incentive to give the first release. Here, Kurenai-sama will give something special, be sure to thank me, Naruto-chan."

Before the boy could ask what she meant, he gasped, feeling something several times warmer than the last be placed around his dick. Instantly he knew what was happening, and it made him moan, and made Kurenai giggle as she gave him a tit fuck.

"That's right~, Kurenai-sama is even using her breasts to teach you pleasure, be sure to be thankful, and cum quickly. The first time needs to be out of the way so I can continue teaching.~"

Naruto whined softly, and Kurenai shushed him gently, squeezing her breasts around his member till it drooled pre all over the orbs, and rubbing up and down along the shaft as his liquid lubricated the twin orbs.

"Ufu~ such cute sounds, are you planning to be obedient, and give in to the pleasure? I assure you, there will be plenty more once you simply give in.~"

The blond boy bit his bottom lip, his fangs sinking into the soft flesh of them, drawing blood as he felt his pleasure finally rise up again, finding it strange how it only did so once he was told to cum. Since even with the woman's breasts it had only risen a little bit at the new sensation.

Kurenai meanwhile, even though she was talking big, had a deep blush spread across her cheeks, the boys pre making her nipples stiffen and her breasts tingle. For some odd reason it felt incredible to have his cock between her twins, and while it usually felt at least a little bit good, her breasts had never been so sensitive before.

This was definitely going to be documented; this boy's pre was like a top notch aphrodisiac. Kami help her if his cum was the same, or worse, stronger.

Finally, Naruto reached the peak of his pleasure, giving a small, strangled cry and gripping the couch cushions tightly as he came. His eyes glowed bright behind the blindfold, and his cock twitched and throbbed, getting harder and hotter…

Kurenai's eyes widened as she felt the underside of the boys cock bulge and fill against her chest, instinctively closing one of her eyes as the first rope blasted from him. Her still open eye widened more as she saw the volume of his load, saw it seem to continuously gush out, not in ropes, but in a continuous stream.

The first bit of it actually hit her in the eye she'd just closed, and from there it painted almost her whole face, her neck, it even got in her hair a bit, spurting an inhuman amount. The stuff was hot, like the water from a nice shower, and as thick as honey. From what got in her mouth, as she'd gasped after the first blast of it, it was quite salty, a little bitter, but the moment it hit her tongue she was hit with a bodily shiver, and her thighs became quickly and thoroughly soaked.

Dear Kami.

Standing after the boy had finally stopped cumming, Kurenai stood shakily for a bit, the indescribable, strange, and unexplainable pleasure that came with the facial Naruto had just given her making her knees weak. She would have to write this all down eventually.

Wiping her face with her hands, Kurenai gulped as she saw the boy's dick still standing tall, throbbing in satisfaction, and for some reason, it made her mouth water.

"My, such stamina, it must transfer over from your normal stamina. I knew there was a sign somewhere in your ability to go for hours in both training and a fight. Well, let's move on then, shall we?"

Kurenai steadied herself and turned, presenting her butt to the blindfolded boy, reaching back as she bent and grabbing his thighs. Lowering herself till she was in his lap, she pushed her butt against his dick, sandwiching it between her cheeks, giving a little rub. "There, doesn't that feel good?"

"Y-yes, Kurenai-sama… Th-thank you…~"

She giggled softly as he actually thanked her, giving a small sigh as she rubbed her butt along his member, hotdogging the boy slowly, but firmly. "Good boy Naruto-chan~ Now, place your hands on my hips, okay? Not too firm, gently now…"

Naruto did as he was told, placing his hands at Kurenai's hips slowly, getting a good grip, shivering in delight as her plush cheeks sandwiched and rubbed along his dick. It was nice, actually, very nice, definitely something he'd want to do again.

"Good, now, slowly move your hands upward, towards my chest."

Nodding, he did just that, making sure to rub along each inch of flesh that he reached, face flushed as he felt the woman up basically. But then he reached her chest, her lovely, full breasts; they were sticky, and wet with something, which he could only guess was his seed. The feel of it brought a blush and a feeling of pride to him, that it was his cum covering her so much, and that there was so much of it.

"That's right, it's all yours~. Get a good feel for it, you're lucky I don't make you lick it all up."

Huffing softly, Naruto gave each breast a gentle squeeze, getting a low sigh from the woman as she rubbed her butt down his shaft, till the bottom of her cheeks were resting against his thighs and balls. "None of that, or I really will make you clean it up.~"

Pondering it for a moment, Naruto mentally shrugged- it was his own stuff after all-, and swiped some up from the woman's left nipple, before bringing it back to his mouth and popping the coated digits in his mouth. Kurenai blushed herself at this, shocked that the boy would do such a thing. Usually men hated stuff like that…

"Hm… Not bad. Not something I'd do regularly, but it's not like it's someone else's. Besides, I… I-I wouldn't mind if I got to lick it off someone as beautiful as you, K-Kurenai-sama…"

"My, flattery will get you many places Naruto-chan. Remember that~. Now, since you basically offered, I think I will have you clean me up~. You made quite a mess after all, it's only fair, especially since you don't seem to mind your own seed's taste."

Standing up from the boys lap, she took his hand and lead him up from the couch, taking him on a short walk to her room, more specifically however, her bathroom; it was attached to her room after all.

Slowly, as she stood him before her bed, Kurenai untied the blindfold from his eyes, breath hitching as their gazes locked, her Genjutsu having been undone when they'd entered her room. She'd paid for seals that negated all Genjutsu within her room.

Gulping softly, she caressed his face, before giving a small smile and leaning back on the bed, sitting and spreading her legs a bit. "This part will be two fold. While you clean me up, I'll be getting rid of that virginity of yours… Go slow, we're in no rush Naruto. Also, the blindfold is off, so you don't have to call me Kurenai-sama anymore. Unless you want to~."

She winked at him, and he huffed, giving her a small deadpan stare.

Rolling her eyes, she patted her right thigh, beckoning him forward, onto the bed with her. Once he was on, she grasped his member and drew a gasp from him, the full length of her hand unable to fit completely around his girth. "Remember to be slow, gentle. I'm no virgin myself, but this thing is quite large, surplus even. You could hurt somebody who isn't ready for it, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and shivered as the head of his dick was guided to the cleft between her legs, her lovely lower lips, flushed with arousal and plump with blood, engorged with her lust. "Now, push slowly… That's it…~"

He did as told once more, both participants sighing as he began to slowly stretch her, her hand keeping him aimed properly, at least till the head popped in. Kurenai gasped and Naruto groaned softly, before she released his dick and placed her hands on his shoulder. "G-Go on and push as much as you can inside… Th-then start cleaning mister~"

Grinning softly, Naruto gave a mock salute, before placing his hands on the woman's hips, giving a firm squeeze before shuffling his legs forward a bit, and following with his hips.

Ever so slowly, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter was pushed into Kurenai, stretching and filling her up as Naruto moved his hips forward. At least, he pushed till he hit something that stopped him completely; looking down, he blushed darkly as he saw the bulge he had made in the woman's stomach, could see his dick disappearing into her, could see the juices she was producing coating the last few inches still not inside of her.

"Do you see that? Mmmmn… That's the entrance to my womb your hitting.~"

Naruto gulped, giving a slow grind against that spot, making Kurenai moan and shudder as her legs wrapped around his hips, his tail moving to coil around her ankles, keeping her feet locked together behind him.

"Now, you're properly inside, for the most part. Go ahead and get cleaning~."

Nodding, Naruto gazed upon Kurenai's chest, her face, even her hair, most of it covered in his seed. It filled him with pride, though he knew he had to clean it up. It was his mess, and he was proud to have made it damn it!

Leaning down, he started with her chest, grasping the twin orbs from underneath, and beginning to lave his tongue over the flesh covered in his slowly cooling semen. It was bitter, and not something he'd like to do a lot, but for now he didn't mind. It got him a bit closer to Kurenai, after all.

Slowly, he began to clear her skin of his seed, and every few licks he would kiss her, passing it to her. The woman moaned each time he did this, till her breasts and face were clean, if glistening with the boys saliva.

His hips weren't idle during this process either, and Kurenai had been slowly guiding them back and forth, helping the boy get a feel for thrusting. He had good instincts for it, and each movement send pleasurable tingles up her spine, but they were a bit awkward due to him having never done it before.

"There… All clean."

Kurenai giggled and pulled the boy into a chaste kiss, giving him a small smile, "Yes, nice and clean. Now, move your hips a little faster… Th-that's it… Ahn~ J-just a bit hard-ER!" She cried out the last part, since the boy had done as told, now pounding his hips against her own at a fast, hard pace. Each of his thrusts now smashed the head of his dick against her cervix, and the pre he was leaking into her made each movement feel like bliss.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm…! I'm!"

Before Kurenai could speak further, Naruto's eyes glowed, and he kissed her deeply while looking into her eyes. That moment, Kurenai came all over his crotch, several lewd squirting noises sounding from the woman as she shook in the boys arms. At the same time, Kurenai felt as if something was being drawn out of her, beginning to feel a bit tired. Luckily, the feeling stopped before it got too bad, but that's when she noticed that it seemed to have been coming from Naruto.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Kurenai panted hotly as she stared at the boy for a bit, seeing him looking a bit sheepish, unable to meet her gaze, even when she took hold of his head to try and make him.

"Naruto… What was that? What were you doing just now?"

Unable to meet her gaze, face flushing under the woman's thumbs, the blond boy mumbled a bit, though Kurenai would have none of that. Bringing his forehead down to her own, and giving his hips a tug with her feet, smashing the head of his dick against her cervix, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of them. But, the prospect of such a thing also sent a thrill up Naruto's spine, to actually get his entire endowment inside the woman…

"I-I was f-feeding… O-on you… Um, the sexual energy you created upon orgasm… I-It was so good… Sorry…"

Sighing, Kurenai ran her fingers through the boy's hair, contemplating what he had said, as well as the fact that he hadn't cum again yet. "Well… You stopped before it got too bad, but you must realize if you don't make such a thing a habit, you'll only ever get one round with anyone else you do this with. Unless you find someone with unnatural stamina like you, or someone with great quantities of vitality, perhaps a Taijutsu expert, you'll be out of luck otherwise."

Her tone was stern, but also tinged with lust and pleasure. It hadn't exactly felt bad when he'd 'fed' off her 'sexual energy', indeed it even seemed to intensify her orgasm until her stopped. She could only imagine what that would and could do to someone who didn't have her training, or if he had completed his 'feeding'.

Yet more traits to note about his 'bloodline'. Goodie.

"Hmph… Well, I suppose as long as you keep the 'feeding' short for my next one, we can continue with the lesson. Now, most women will find this quite painful, at least at first, especially due to your size; however there are some who like it, and while I'm not particularly one of those women, what I want you to do now… Is push into my womb."

Naruto blinked, before shivering and looking her in the eyes then, making her have to suppress a moan as his charm ability kicked in full force on her. It wasn't a Genjutsu, so even she had no defense against it, hence why she'd given him those special glasses.

"A-are you sure? I don't… I don't think I could hold myself back if you let me do this… I'm not really wearing a condom, you know?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto, there is a very simple jutsu fix for it that all Kunoichi are required to know. I am quite proficient with it, I doubt even your… Okay, there are some doubts, but trust me, I can take care of myself. There won't be any unintended side effects from our coupling, okay? Now, I am here to teach you, and personally, I don't believe the lesson will be complete without teaching you this. The cumming inside bit, not the penetrating into my womb part. That is… Extra credit, shall we say."

Naruto chuckled softly, before leaning in and kissing the woman's cheek, making her blush darker than simply looking at her had done. Him and his charm ability…

"I apologize right now for the pain…"

"Ah, don't worry. I've been sending chakra to it when I could, trying to widen it a little to ease your passage. It will hurt at first, but with the properties I've noted of your pre, it's likely it will act as a pain dampener, and may even enhance the pleasure I'll feel soon after."

Nodding, Naruto took a deep breath, something Kurenai mirrored, before she tightened her legs around him as he pushed forward firmly. Both winced, Naruto at the tightness the head of his cock was slowly entering, and Kurenai due to the stretching of her cervix. It was painful, indeed it was, but as she'd predicted, the pre he was leaking into her numbed her up nicely, and the moment it spilled into her womb, the whole thing began to tingle, and she gasped as he finally pushed in, sinking the last three inches of himself into her.

All thirteen inches were inside of her, and she was trembling from that fact. She'd never been so filled before, or stretched, and while it hurt to have him so deep, the precum he was spilling into her now was quickly taking care of that. She would definitely have to put a warning about this kids endowment in the next issue of women's magazine; it had special codes that only females were taught, where women could send out special information of all kinds. It ranged from simple things like which shops were giving the best deals and where, to even blacklisting certain males for things they'd done. Such as rape.

Now she just needed to get ahold of the Konoha Branch Kunoichi responsible for putting the codes in from Konoha.

Her mind was quickly taken from such thoughts for now, however, as the boy atop of her began to move with a fervor that she could quite possibly become addicted to if she were a lesser woman. The slap of his hips into hers made her moan, and even when he kissed her again the sounds she made couldn't be truly muffled.

She felt as if she were forgetting something as they worked against each other, him thrusting powerfully into her core, while she bucked her hips up against each movement. It was on the tip of her tongue, but the pleasure he was making her feel with each thrust, each spurt of warm pre into her womb and along her vaginal walls, was making her feel as if she wouldn't remember very much after this.

However, as she felt him harden further inside of her, the information she'd forgotten came rushing back, along with the rush of something bulging out the undervein of his dick.

Kurenai's eyes widened, and they would have rolled up had Naruto not locked his gaze on hers, as the boy came inside her, hard. A continuous stream of his semen poured into her womb, filling it up within a second, yet it didn't stop there. More and more flooded into her, and she trembled as her belly began to bulge from the volume of the load.

Quickly, the bulge of the boys dick was no longer visible, and the woman whimpered as he continued filling her up. Finally though, she got out something she'd been trying to say since her belly started bulging in the first place.

"P-Pull out~! I-I'll break!"

Tears welled in her eyes as her belly bloated up more, making her look as if she were quite a ways along in a pregnancy. Naruto's eyes widened at this, and without much forethought, he obeyed his 'teacher', pulling out and letting the rest of his load coat her belly and breasts.

Immediately after he pulled out, his thick, hot seed began spilling from her gaped pussy, the opening, walls, and even her cervix staying open, though her cervix didn't do so for very long, quickly clenching back shut, trapping a good amount of his cum inside of her.

Both panted, though Naruto had to blush as he looked at the woman's belly, now looking significantly less pregnant, but still pregnant all the same. His pride, and instincts swelled and roared respectively, and he blushed at the look the woman now sported due to his seed. He almost felt sad that she had some form of preventative measure.

For now, he enjoyed the slight bump in her belly that his seed had made, even if it was quite a bit less than the previous swelling he'd made there. He would definitely need to wear a condom or something the next time he did something like this… Did they make condoms that could hold that much?

Shaking his head, Naruto looked from Kurenai's face, to her belly, then to her somewhat gaped pussy, before licking his lips. He knew he didn't like the taste of his own seed very much, no matter how willing he was to consume it from Kurenai's body, but…

Leaning down, the boy latched his lips to the woman's pussy snugly, and began to tongue her gently, drawing little moans from her as his tongue entered into her gaped open womanhood. Honestly it wasn't that bad, as it had clenched closed quickly, but it was still a bit noticeable.

Like a champ, he began to eat her out, tongue seeming to elongate to get deeper into her, scooping up his seed and swallowing it down. Mixed with the woman's juices it seemed to be quite flavorful, and this was much more acceptable to him. It was so much better than simply licking it off her, so perhaps he could get used to something like this. It wasn't gay, it was his own stuff, and he was eating it from the best of places.

Creampies were tasty.

Wondering where that thought came from, but mentally shaking it away after he thought it, he felt it fit and went with it.

Soon, Kurenai's hands came down to his head, and the woman shook her own a bit, coming back to her senses after having such a large creampie. Yes, she would have to put multiple warnings of sorts in the magazine.

"N-Naruto… Mmmn, th-that was amazing, this is too, b-but the lesson isn't over~. I'm glad you decided to take the initiative, but we have one more lesson to do…~"

Blinking, Naruto growled softly as he got the feeling she was trying to take him from his treat, but the woman gave him a look that made him pout as he lifted his head from between her legs.

"D-don't worry, you'll enjoy this last part. I am a little nervous myself, but I have faith in your ability to be gentle when told to be. Now, in my top drawer, and it will be the first thing you see besides some socks, is a small bottle. It's filled with lubricant; will you please get it for me?"

Nodding, he got up and did just that, giving Kurenai a small break to calm herself and preform her jutsu; hopefully it would work, she had no idea what _other_ properties the boys seed had. For all she knew it could bypass the jutsu completely and knock her up anyway. She knew it was just the charm effecting her still, but she couldn't help but just… not care if that were to be the case. She'd freak if it were once the boy was gone.

Soon, Naruto returned to the bed and got up onto it with her once more, holding a small tube shaped container of lube. Taking it from him, she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, before turning over onto her stomach, opening the bottle and putting her hand behind her.

"Pay attention Naruto, you have to get me prepared properly, otherwise this last part will hurt, okay?"

Nodding his head, he paid close attention to the woman's ass as she spread it with one hand, his cheeks darkening in another blush as he spotted what was most likely to be his last 'lesson' in sex. He was proven right, too, once the woman began to squeeze the bottle, pouring slick, somewhat cold lube onto her butt, mostly between the cheeks.

"Now, use your fingers and rub it in… That's right, feel free to make the cheeks slick, but focus on my asshole. It's quite clean, I got to it while I was in the shower, so you don't need to wor-RY! N-Naruto! Wh-what are you doing?!"

It was a rhetorical question, kind of, because she knew what he was doing, she was just surprised he was doing it. Not a lot of men liked to do what he was, but she guessed it was to be expected, he had started eating her out after creampie-ing her after all.

Currently, after he had rubbed some of the lube she'd poured onto her butt between her cheeks, the boy had opted instead to simply press his face between them, and was now tonguing her asshole. Such a lewd act, he didn't even need to look at her to charm her with this. She rarely played with her butt, of course she rarely masturbated at all, but that was beside the point.

Naruto kept her still with his hands on her lower back, digging his tongue into her ass, the oral muscle elongating again and working its way inside. Yet another thing to give a friendly warning to other ladies about.

"Nng… N-Naruto… Ahn~! N-No more~, P-Please… Give it to me~."

Hearing her ask for it like that, Naruto couldn't help but gulp, slowly, if reluctantly, lifting his head from her ass this time, his dick still hard and throbbing. Reaching to take the lube from her, he popped it open as soon as he had it, and poured a generous amount over his dick, using a hand to rub it all over the head and shaft.

"S-Slowly now! Don't go fast at all when you do this, unless the one you're doing it with specifically tells you to do so."

He nodded, pressing the head of his dick to her lewd hole, rubbing it there a bit, before slowly beginning to press in. He groaned, and grit his teeth at the tightness, and the heat, it was tighter than her pussy, and he was loving it. His tongue had lubed it up quite nicely, and her insides were soaked with his saliva.

After several long moments, he was finally bottomed out, and Kurenai was drooling against her pillow, which she'd grabbed and clutched tightly when he'd hit the half way mark. She could feel him in her belly, and the pressure of him in her ass had managed to push the rest of his cum from her womb as he was pushing into her.

"G-give me a minute… T-to adjust… Kami, you're so big…!"

Naruto grinned in pride, only to receive an errant smack on the hip, "D-don't you grin mister, if your fluids weren't so special, t-this would hurt…"

Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head and leaned down over her, which made her gasp and then bite her pillow, face flushed as she felt him shift inside her.

"Does that mean it doesn't hurt? Well… What happens if I… Do this?" He gave a small but sharp thrust against her butt after speaking, and she gave a strangled moan in return. He smirked a little at this, before pulling out a little, making her take in a slow breath, only to cry out as he jammed himself back into her ass.

"Ahn! N-Naruto! D-Don't!"

"Don't what? You said it doesn't hurt, so I take that to mean that it feels good~. And you aren't exactly proving otherwise. Does 'Kurenai-sama' feel it in her ass? So naughty… I know! Perhaps I'll have you call me Naruto-sama~!"

"N-Nnng-Never!"

"Hmhm, We'll see~"

With that Naruto began to thrust in earnest, pounding his hips against the woman's ass, leaning over her dominantly, head in the crook of her neck, lips and teeth nibbling at the soft flesh of her throat. He was straddling her ass now as he thrust into it, and each movement sent heavy jolts of pleasure up the woman's spine.

Her toes were already curled, and she didn't seem to realize it but her legs were bent, her feet on the small of his back, helping to keep him inside of her as he thrust. He chuckled softly against her neck, moving soon to her ear instead. He began to lick the shell of it, nipping the lobe, before slipping his tongue against the inside of her ear.

"Eek!"

"Hmhm, say it~"

"N-nnnnooooooo~"

"Then you're a bad girl, Kure-chan~"

"W-what did you just call ME!"

She squeaked out her last word as she felt Naruto lean back, and then a palm fall on her left ass cheek sharply. Her face flushed, eyes wide, before she viciously bit into her pillow to muffle herself as Naruto's hands began to sharply crack against her ass with each of his thrusts.

"N-Nnngh! Mmmn!"

"Come on~ Call me Naruto-sama, my little Kure-chan~ It's not hard~!"

"Nnnn! Nnnnmmmmmph!"

Finally, though his thrusting didn't stop, the spanking did, and she feared it would only be the start of this pleasurable torture that was already gouging away her restraint and stamina.

"Hmmm…. Perhaps some… Gentler incentive is called for…?"

She could practically feel his smirk against her ear, before he nipped at her earlobe again, making her shiver, though she gasped soon after, feeling his left hand wriggle underneath her, down towards her…

"Eek!~"

She released her pillow as his hand cupped her sex, fingers rubbing at her womanhood and clit, one finger even digging into her womanly folds, pushing into her as his palm ground against her clit. At the same time however, his thrusts slowed down to a snail's pace, and she almost cried as he did it.

"M-Mmn… P-please…!"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto grinned and nuzzled the woman's cheek affectionately, his tail moving up, wriggling under the woman to curl around one of her breasts softly. "Please… What? You have to be specific, Kure-chan~."

"G-Go faster…!"

"Go faster? But my dear Kure-chan, whatever do you mean? Aren't I going plenty fast enough? Weren't you the one who said don't go fast?"

"Guh! Y-you… P-please… N-n-Naruto-sama…"

Licking his lips, Naruto growled softly into the woman's ear, "I don't think I heard you… Could you please speak up?"

Kurenai blushed darkly, heart beating faster in her chest, not at all matching the slowness of the boys thrusts into her ass.

"N-Naruto-sama! P-please thrust your dick faster into my ass! T-Take me!"

Naruto smiled and laughed softly, tilting the woman's head and catching her in a kiss that she eagerly leaned into. Breaking it far too quickly for her tastes, the boy gave her a small smile, "That's better~ Let's see about that request, Kure-chan~."

Feeling her hair get pulled, Kurenai leaned her head back obediently, and found her lips taken in another kiss as Naruto held her like that, back bowed as he began to hammer his hips into her ass once more. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she simply enjoyed this as it happened. She wouldn't be long now.

He wasn't going to be long either, apparently, and she moaned into the kiss as he sucked her tongue into his mouth and suckled on it, slamming his hips into her ass a few more times, stuffing a second finger into her soaked pussy and finally slamming his hips home, mashing them to her ass as he came.

Kurenai quickly followed Naruto into orgasm, both crying out as she soaked his fingers and he began to fill her ass up with spunk. For the second time that night she was reminded of just how 'dangerous' the boy's load was, and she also got to feel her orgasm intensify as he fed on her again. He did it for longer this time though, probably because she'd told him it was to be the last lesson.

Dear Kami, it felt as if her mind would melt, and just as she was about to go through with that feeling, it stopped, and the kiss was broken.

Kurenai gasped for air, panting hotly and trembling as Naruto released her, pulling slowly from her ass and letting the last bit of his orgasm spurt onto her cheeks.

"Mmmn… I think you ruined me for anyone else…~"

XxXxX

 **End of Lemon!** There won't always be a warning telling you when a lemon is coming, nor will there be an ending warning telling you it ended. Just some of the time. Keeps the mystery on the ol' lemon scenes.

XxXxX

The next day, feeling profoundly refreshed and ready for almost anything, Naruto stood at the North Gate of Konoha, standing before his Sensei and the Hokage. Though, his Genjutsu Sensei looked a bit haggard, as if she'd had a very rough night. None but she and Naruto knew why this was, and even he was a bit surprised she'd made it. He'd left her early in the morning, after sleeping with her for part of the night.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he focused on the Hokage, who was smiling at him, along with his sensei. He could tell they were proud of him, and he was proud to have been taught by them.

Finally, the Hokage spoke, "Naruto-kun, I am happy to say that this will always be your home. When you return, you will no longer half to use Genjutsu to hide your presence, nor the Henge to hide your traits. You will return a proud Incubus of the Uzumaki Clan, and I'm also quite happy to say that there won't be a damn thing anyone can do about it. The Uzumaki Clan is well documented as having this trait in its males many years back, after all. Trying anything because of it would be the same as trying something against the Inuzuka for their somewhat canine like countenance; or the Aburame for their symbiotic relationship with their insects."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, holding it up high proudly, tail swishing about behind him rapidly.

"Thanks Jiji! I'll miss this pla… Okay, Parts of this place. Mostly I'll miss the precious people I've made here, and the many I no doubt will in the future. Thank you for allowing me to take this journey, I know it probably won't be easy due to the council. Give'em hell for me, okay Jiji? Don't let them stick you in some retirement home while I'm gone! I wanna take that hat from you, not some fruit who took it cause you were deemed 'to old'!"

The three Jonin behind the aged Kage sweatdropped at the boys blatant show of disrespect, before shaking their heads. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, simply shook his head and laughed light heartedly at the boy's words.

"Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun. I figure I still got twenty years at least before I kick the bucket! I have to see my grandson become a fine shinobi after all! Now, please stay safe. There may be times where I'll have to send you missions, and with them, backup. Should that happen, simply sign the mission scroll I'll send with the team I send, and the rest will be taken care of by them once the mission is over."

Naruto nodded and gave a small salute, drawing attention to his forehead protector, his sign that he was a shinobi of this village.

"Will do, Hokage-sama!"

The Sandaime nodded his head and shot one of his arms up, a dismissal sign when sending someone away. Instantly, all of Naruto's wings showed up, and he shot up into the sky, headed off towards the world beyond the walls of Konoha. It was time for him to see the world, meet new people, and have many journeys across the lands that made up the elemental nations.

XxXxX

Okay! Sorry this first chapter took so long! It really shouldn't have, but the lemon really kicked my ass to write. Plus I got all kinds of distracted by real life, blah, it sucked!

Anyway! I'm thinking already of what I'll do after this one. Whether I'll go write five more chapters of Hell Holder (Formerly Naruablo), or start something else till it gets to chapter ten. I dunno.

But, recently, I got Hyrule Warriors Legends, for the 3ds, and let me just say, it Kicks Ass! Rocks my sox! Anyway, I might do a little crossover with Naruto and that if it catches my fancy. Been playing it nonstop for the last few days, with small breaks in between to crank out a couple thousand words of this each day. Now that I have this first chapter finished though, I have tons of freedom on where to go, and what to do with the next nine chapters! I could make each one a super long chapter with an adventure each! Or I could break the next nine up into three, three chapter long adventures. Lots of freedom, just all depends on what I want to do!

Tell me what Y'ALL think, kay?

Also, I feel I should put this here just in case, but that guy(or girl, I dunno) who's been leaving those horrid reviews on Hell Holder (Previously Naruablo) and even gave me PM's disparaging my portrayal of several things, Please don't review this story, or any of my other ones. Yours is one (Really several) review(s) I really couldn't care less about having.

Now, one more question! Should I add Kushina to this story as well? Maybe have her living off somewhere as a hermit after she woke up from a three year or so coma only to be told Naruto was 'dead', or some other such thing, or should I just leave her dead as with canon?

Also, just to inform y'all, this will be another Harem fic. I have… Issues, with decision making, and choosing just one girl, so I can't really pick only one. I know that probably sounds bad, but hey, I'm indecisive, so sue me. (But not really. Really, don't sue me.) SO it's just an issue of WHO to put with him. Personally I think I MIGHT put Kurenai with him. Possibly even with child, but also probably not yet. Who knows?

Anyway! Enjoy the chapter till I get the next few up. Sorry it was like, half intro and half lemon. / I said certain things were going to be in it, and by golly I stuck to what I said I'd put in it, hence it's length. /


	2. First Adventure pt1

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

XxXxX

Okay! Here comes the second chapter of Konoha no Incubus, the remake of my previous Incubus!Naruto fic. I hope to make it so much better than the last incarnation, and I also hope to get many more reviews! Anyway, a little info is called for. I couldn't exactly fit it in the summary, but there may be _elements of other things_ within this story. It's not a full blown crossover, but it will have elements of it.

The first thing, for instance, is there will be certain articles of clothing in this remake, that are based on Pokémon, if you couldn't guess from the jacket Kurenai gave him. They contain certain abilities and even attacks that pokemon can use, and make it possible for Naruto to use them too while wearing the items. I won't tell you which pokemon the items are based on, but I'll try to give you as big of hints as I can with the descriptions of the items.

Now, as for the layout of the stories… I don't know still. I guess some chapters will be full blown adventures, and others will just be moving on from them and getting to them. I'm still not sure, but expect long chapters for those that are full adventures. In fact, this first one may just turn out to be one such chapter. We'll see where it goes, ne?

One last thing is that I dropped a VERY subtle hint near the beginning of the first chapter, for something I'll be working on a bit later. Its content may not please everyone, but hey, we don't actually know that. It's a secret to everyone, after all; except for me. See if you can find it; tell me what you think the super subtle hint was about.

XxXxX

About four or five miles away from the first stop on his journey, a large town where he could gather information and other necessities, Naruto landed a bit away from the road, putting away all of his wings. It felt a little weird, he'd had at least one pair out at all times since he got them, even if he hid them from the civilians, but for this, he wanted to get used to not having them out at all times.

He didn't want to hide himself anymore after all, and the wings were the hardest thing to hide. His horns were played off as accessories to his Konoha Forehead Protector, and his tail he could just wrap around his waist as a stylized belt of sorts.

Currently he was wearing a pair of girls sport shorts, orange with blue trim, and a blue tank top with orange trim. Over that he had the jacket Kurenai had given him, and on his feet he had a pair of dark blue ninja sandals that had attached shin guards. It looked normal enough, if a bit androgynous; the shorts weren't cut just below the hip like his 'pajama' pair, nor did the tank top not cover his belly button. The bottoms were the only thing that could possibly be considered weird, being for a girl. But hey, he liked sport shorts, they were comfy.

Making his way manually towards the road at an angle that would set him on a path to the town, Naruto stretched. Giving a small yawn, he sighed right after; it had been a few hours since he'd left the village, and the sun was now fully risen up in the sky. He'd thought the world outside Konoha would be exciting and new.

It was new, sure, but it was about as exciting as watching paint dry.

He almost pouted as he finally made it to the road, and the only reason he didn't was because he finally saw something a bit interesting. It was a group of people in several wagons drawn by horses, an animal he hadn't had the luxury of seeing ever before. Not a lot of people in Konoha had any after all.

Tilting his head as they approached him- though not really, they just happened to be going the way he was going to be going- Naruto smiled and waved at them. If he hadn't been trying to hide his tail he would have been wagging it happily at finally seeing something even a little bit cool while he was outside of Konoha.

Receiving a wave in return, the blond boy waited for them to get closer, wanting to see them up close and personal. The horses, not the people, there weren't very many women with them, it seemed.

As they came up next to him, he walked to one of the horses, and though the people looked at him funny, and the few people carrying swords watched him carefully, when all he did was pet one of the large animals, the latter paid him no mind. However, the man holding the reigns of the horses he was petting noticed his head band.

"Hey kid, are you a ninja?"

Blinking, Naruto looked at the man, before giving a nod, getting a grin in return. "Perfect! You one of those prodigies that graduated early? You seem pretty young."

Naruto grinned, looking a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm a prodigy, but I did receive personal training from three powerful Jonin back in Konoha. I'd say I'm as strong as any Chunin."

"Perfect! How'd you like a little Mission? Help our regular guards protect this caravan on the way to our destination, would ya?"

"Mission? Sweet, uh, what is your destination though?"

"We're headed to the capital, Yotō-en City, home of the Fire Daimyo. We have some precious cargo we're transporting for him. Can't tell you what it is, but I can tell you it's very important. So, what do you say? You'll get the going rate of a C-rank mission, no more or less, meals will be provided, and as long as you check in every few hours, whenever we hit another town you can do whatever you want. The only thing is you have to stay with us once we get to the capital."

Thinking about it for a moment, Naruto quickly went over all he'd been told in his head. He'd basically be getting paid to beat up on bandits, or anyone else who tried to attack the caravan. Sounded pretty neat to him!

"You got yourself a ninja, but when the fighting starts, make sure no one gets in my path, I can be kind of destructive."

"Got it, now go fraternize with the regular guards, let them know you've been hired and stay away from the folks in the wagons, ya hear?"

"Ossu!"

Saluting, Naruto smiled and gave the horse he'd been petting one last pat, before heading over to the first of the men carrying swords at their hips. It was time to 'fraternize'.

XxXxX

Humming as he looked around at the people of the caravan taking a small break in the town he'd been going to before getting hired on to protect the caravan. The people who were inside the wagons were sticking close, but the guards were all checking out the market stalls closest to the wagons. Well, at least they didn't stray off or anything.

As for the people with the caravan that weren't in the wagons, they had set up little stalls themselves and were selling some of their wares to the locals. Mostly it was things like fish, grains, fruit, etc. But there were also a couple selling clothing, fabrics, and even one selling books.

Shaking his head, he made his way over to the caravan leader, adjusting his glasses properly on his face as the man turned to him.

"I'm going to go get a few supplies, I'll be back shortly. Just thought I'd let you know, I'll try to stick to shops that are close by in case I'm needed."

"Sure thing kid, just make sure to come back as soon as you're done. I got a strange feeling the moment we entered the town… Keep an eye out, got it?"

Blinking, Naruto's glasses glinted, before he nodded his head, "I understand. I'll make my shopping quick then, so no worries. I'll be back before you know it."

Once he was out of sight, Naruto gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying any attention to him, before stepping into an alley and creating a Kage Bunshin, a clone technique he'd been taught by Kakashi. Both blonds nodded to each other before the clone seemingly vanished in a ninja fashion.

Giving a small sigh, the real Naruto quickly did the same, appearing on a nearby rooftop, looking down upon the roads in search of a shop where he could buy some supplies. Mostly he simply needed food stuffs and water, since anything else he could get from nature, or buy whenever he stopped at another place.

His mind was somewhat distracted however, since the feeling the caravan leader had spoken about had him suspicious. He knew full well that something as important as cargo going to the Daimyo himself wouldn't stay secret for very long. Sure, it was something that was supposed to be kept secret, but that just wasn't how things worked, he knew that.

Even as distracted as he was though, when a titillating aroma wafted into his nose, one he recognized very well, he couldn't help but lick his lips. He'd know that smell anywhere, and while he was sure the quality of what he smelled wouldn't be able to match what he could get at home, it was sure to be a good experience.

"Rameeeeeen~!"

Leaping from the roof, quite a few people were a bit surprised by Naruto's landing, though they didn't get much time to stare at the boy who seemed to have fallen from the sky, as he was gone just as fast as he'd landed.

Completely forgetting about buying supplies, and the nervousness he'd had after what the caravan leader had told him, Naruto never noticed the giant of a man he sat next to after entering the ramen stand. His attention was solely on the big pots of ramen being made in the back of the kitchen area, eyes seeming to glow brighter in his joy.

"Ossan! I'll take two miso ramen, one beef ramen and a pork ramen!"

"Hah? You sure you can eat all that kid? The bowls here are pretty big ya know."

"I can eat'em, don't worry about that; I will always have room for Kami's gift to the culinary world!"

The chef simply laughed heartily at Naruto's words, before getting started on his order. "Coming right up kid, but don't blame me if ya go and get a belly ache or something!"

Naruto simply grinned cheekily, having to almost consciously restrain his tail from unwrapping from around his waist and waggling all over the place like an excited pup.

It was only then, as he was waiting for his order that he noticed the large man sitting next to him, slurping up a large bowl of what smelled to be really spicy ramen.

"What're you looking at runt? Somethin you find interesting?"

"Hm? Oh! No, just interested in the ramen, really. It's a shame, but I've never had any spicy ramen; is it good?"

"Hm… It's pretty good, can't complain. Really it's quite a surprise finding a spicy ramen that's so good though. Usually the spiciness overpowers the flavor. It's nice finding a cook who can balance the two."

Humming, Naruto nodded and then smiled as the first bowl of his order was placed before him. Taking a pair of chopsticks, he broke them apart and clapped his hands together softly, "Itadakimasu~!"

Ignoring the man he'd just been speaking with in favor of digging in to his ramen, Naruto completely lost sight of almost anything else as he took the first bite. Both the man he'd been speaking to and the chef who'd made the ramen looked at the boy as he went still, eyes wide, and they could both hear the sound of cracking as his fingers twitched around his chopsticks.

"Uh… You okay there kid? L-Look, if you don't like the ramen…"

"H-How…?"

"Eh? What was that?"

"H-How did you do it?! Th-This is better than Teuchi-ossan's ramen!"

"Eh? Teuchi, was it? Hah! That's my kid brother!"

"Say What!?"

"Yup, ah, Teuchi… It's been a while, how's he been? I haven't talked to him in twenty years, seems like."

Naruto sniffled a bit as he dug back into the ramen, slurping it up swiftly, surprising both men watching as he finished it in seconds. "Gah, I never thought I'd taste a ramen as good as old man Teuchi's, but turns out I get to taste something even better! Oh man, I think I'm gonna cry…"

The chef simply laughed again, going back to fixing the rest of the boys order, while the man sitting next to the blond had a massive sweatdrop on the back of his head. Just how addicted did one have to be to ramen to cry over it…

"Ah, as for Teuchi-ossan, he's doing really well back in Konoha. Him and his daughter Ayame-san have a ramen stand just like this one. You may make awesome ramen ossan, but I'm still a faithful customer of Ichiraku Ramen, Dattebayo!"

Almost as soon as the word left his mouth, Naruto slapped his hand over his lips, eyes wide.

"Dattebayo? Got yerself a verbal tic there kid?"

"Sh-shut up! A-anyway, Teuchi-ossan is doing good, so there's no need to worry about him!"

"Heh, guess not. But… to hear he has a daughter, and I didn't know about it till now… Guess I'll have to get back in touch with him soon. Anyway kid, thanks for tellin me about my dear old kid brother! The names Takei by the way."

Giving a small nod, Naruto began to dig in to his second bowl of ramen as it was placed down in front of him. By this time the man who'd been enjoying his own ramen next to the blond got up and left some money on the counter before leaving.

However, as he was, Naruto glanced over at him, catching sight of a small tattoo on the back of his right shoulder. It was a tattoo of **三** , the kanji for 3.

Closing his eyes with a small sigh, Naruto placed his now empty second bowl down on the counter, "Ossan… Cancel those last two bowls. I'll pay for all four though, in apology for the inconvenience."

"Eh? What's the matter kid, thought you said you could eat'em all?"

"I can, and normally I would… But it seems I'm being called back for my work. I'm on a mission right now after all."

XxXxX

Near the caravan he'd been hired to protect, hiding in the shadows of an alley, Kage Bunshin Naruto was surveying all that he could see. The alley was fairly close to where the caravan had set up, so the clone could quite easily keep track of the whole thing, and the shadows of the alley kept him hidden.

From what he could see, and had been seeing for the last few minutes, things were going fine with the caravan. People were buying their goods, and while there may have been some rude customers, everyone was getting what they came for, and he figured the caravan members would be quite pleased with their sales. Well, except the one selling the books; not a lot of people seemed interested in them, probably preferring the more widely used scrolls.

However, being on alert as he was, he was quite aware when someone else entered the alley he was in, and he quickly plastered himself to the wall, a camouflage sheet held up to disguise himself. The one who'd entered was a man, average height and build, with scruffy short brown hair and dark brown eyes. However, from what he could feel from this man, he didn't seem all that average in terms of power.

Not a match for him, but most definitely not average.

It showed, as well, when after reaching where he was in the alley way, the man looked over at him. He was confident the man couldn't see him, but he got the feeling the man could sense his presence.

Sweating a bit as the man took a step towards him, Clone Naruto pressed himself further against the wall, clutching the camouflage sheet tighter. Just as the man reached out for his hiding spot, making it seem as if he would be found out, something quite strange happened.

He fell backwards.

Blinking in surprise, though probably not as surprised as the occupants of the house he'd fallen into, through the wall no less, Naruto quickly leapt up. Before the seeming mother and daughter of the house- something quite fortuitous for him- could scream, he took off his glasses and looked them both in the eyes.

They calmed down immediately, dark blushes blooming upon their faces, the mother's knees going weak, only Naruto quickly moving to steady her stopping her from falling.

Speaking quietly but quickly, Naruto pulled both females against him, one in each arm. "Listen closely, I need you two to forget you saw me, okay? I was never here, you've never seen me before, okay?"

It was the younger female who spoke first; she couldn't have been older than ten, and her reaction to him was a lot more innocent. "O-Onii-chan…"

Sweatdropping a bit, Clone Naruto shook his head a bit, before moving the hand of the arm holding the little girl to rub her head a bit. "Don't worry, onii-chan won't forget you. But… I'm afraid you'll have to forget onii-chan… Can you do that for me?"

The little girl got some tears in her eyes, but gave a small nod, making Naruto give a small smile. The first time he'd been called something like onii-chan, and he couldn't even enjoy it.

Releasing the two, he ran through some hand seals before placing his hands on both female's heads. Looking them in the eyes one after the other, their eyelids began to flutter, before they both fell asleep, Naruto lowering them gently to the floor.

Sighing, Naruto went back and collected his camouflage sheet, folding it and quickly stowing it back away, before heading to the window and subtly peeking out of it.

' _How did I get in here…?_ '

He thought about it for a moment while observing what he could of the caravan through the window. He knew he didn't have any way for him to do something like what had just happened, he was never able to pass through solid objects before. Boy, he wished he did, but it just wasn't possible for all he knew. There were no jutsu that would allow someone that ability…

Then he remembered the jacket Kurenai had given him.

Eyes widening, he gripped the sleeves of the garment, a small grin appearing on his face. He would have to thank Kurenai for her gift, not only had it just helped him stay undiscovered, but it had given him, if inadvertently, an ability most other shinobi would kill for.

Now he simply had to learn how to do it at will.

Shaking his head, Clone Naruto resumed looking out the window, making sure no one would notice him as he did so. Everything was still fine, nothing looked out of place at first glance, but looks were incredibly deceiving for those who didn't know how to properly look for certain things.

From where the window was, he could see that the man running the book stand was talking to the man he'd seen in the alley, doing so in a rather hushed way by the looks of it. Obviously this wasn't some ploy to get some sales by having someone buy something first, and then seem impressed with the purchase.

Sighing, Naruto went back to the wall he'd fallen through, staring at it intently, gripping the rims of his jackets sleeves again. ' _Come on… let me through!_ '

As he thought that, he placed a hand on the wall, and began to push lightly, sweating just a little as he concentrated on where he was touching. It took a few moments, but finally, he felt a sensation as if warm water was flowing around his hand, before it sunk through the wall silently.

Grinning, the clone confidently took a step forward, and through the wall, appearing back in the alley he'd been in before he fell through the wall earlier.

Letting out a breath, Naruto smiled at what he'd just done, and couldn't wait till he popped and let the original get this information. Kurenai had hinted that there was more than one power to it, yet even now, just this power alone was already kick ass; he couldn't wait to find out all that the jacket could do!

Shaking his head of such things, the clone focused back on the matter at hand, shifting over to the edge of the alley and peeking out upon the caravan once more. The man who'd almost found him was no longer speaking with the one running the book stand, and said man was nonchalantly taking down his stand.

Narrowing his eyes, the clone slunk back deeper into the alley before disappearing ninja style. It was time to get some information.

It didn't take long for him to find the man from before in the alley, he was walking down the street with his hands in the sleeves of his yukata, arms crossed. Now he only needed to find out where he was going, and the best way to do that was to follow him, something he proceeded to do from the rooftops. Kakashi had told him that civilians hardly ever looked up while looking for someone, so he figured he'd be safe doing so.

He never took into account the fact that he may be being followed himself.

By the time he had followed his target to a large warehouse near the residential district, as he was hunkered down atop a large roof overlooking his target, he was surrounded. Watching as the man he'd been following entered the warehouse, the clone stood up and gave a grin, ready to head down and give a little peek into the building. More Intel was needed, after all.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt several presences around him, before hanging his head. Kakashi-sensei would never let him live it down if he ever found out he'd been surrounded so easily. Stupid tunnel vision…

Oh well, learning experiences and all that.

Turning around to face the people around him, he was surprised to find himself facing a trio of people wearing Konoha headbands; they were about the 'proper' age for Genin, maybe a year or so older. Behind them was a significantly older person, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties.

The group of obvious Genin had two girls and a boy from the looks of it, and they were pretty varied in looks, as well.

The Genin on the left had short brown hair, eyes a darker shade of brown, wearing a tan trench coat over a mesh shirt and brown tank top, with a pair of dark brown spats, and tan ninja sandals. She reminded him of someone he'd seen around Konoha a few times.

The one in the middle had shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a simple black button up shirt and dark blue shinobi pants, with dark blue shinobi sandals. He was kind of average, if a bit serious looking, though he couldn't tell if that was just the boy's face or if he was trying to look that way.

The final Genin, the one on the right in the trio, had long black hair with dark chocolate eyes, a serious care free disposition- though it looked pretty serious right now-, wearing a dark blue combat kimono with armored shoulders, a chest plate, and a pair of black ninja sandals with built in shin guards like his. She was really pretty.

As for the Jonin of the group, the woman had long brown hair with dark chocolate eyes, wearing the standard Jonin flak jacket, a dark blue shirt with armored shoulders, a pair of dark blue shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, and over everything she had the most badass coat he'd ever seen. It was large, going down to her ankles, dark blue in color with green leaf patterns on it near the bottom.

"Oh! Well, it must be my lucky day or something. For a second I thought I was in trouble, but it's just some more Konoha ninja. How can I help you?"

It was the boy in the middle of the Genin trio that spoke up, all three seeming to give him serious gazes. "Shut up. You are in trouble, a lot of it; you're intruding on our mission, and you're quite a long ways from the village, possibly illegally for all we know. State your name and reason for being here runt, otherwise we're capturing you and leaving you somewhere till our mission is finished; then we'll take you back to Konoha to face charges."

"Ch-charges?! Oi, I'm here for a perfectly reasonable, and Hokage approved reason 'Ttebayo!"

Immediately he slapped his hands over his mouth again, sweatdropping at that troublesome verbal tic. It hadn't showed itself for months, so why now?

"'Ttebayo'? The hell does that even mean?!"

At this, the Jonin behind the group reached and cuffed the girl in the trench coat upside the head, "Hush. Let him explain himself." The woman then turned to Naruto, giving him a stern look of her own. "Well? Go on."

"Ah! Right, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha, and I'm here on a journey dictated by my clan, which has been approved and enforced by the Hokage himself."

"How do we know what you're saying is true? You could be lying, though I'd personally like to believe you. It would alleviate quite a bit of the trouble you are in."

Looking to the girl with the combat kimono and armor, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, giving a little shrug, "Well… It's kind of a secret as to _why_ I'm on a journey dictated by my clan, but it would come out sooner or later I guess. It will be easier if I just show you though, instead of explaining everything right now."

With a smile, Naruto brought out his wings, and uncurled his tail from his waist, revealing them in their glory. The four Konoha ninja's eyes widened at this, and the male Genin took a step back, even.

"Wh-wha?!"

"You see, I'm part of the Uzumaki Clan, and well… I'm an Incubus."

This brought a flush to the Jonin's face, as she was aware of just what that was, but the Genin were a bit clueless. To them it just looked as if he were some kind of demon, or something.

"Okay you three, calm down. Rika, Furi, don't look him in the eyes."

Blinking at the Jonin's apparent knowledge of what he was, he smiled and shook his head, she must have read his books. "Don't worry, as long as I have these glasses on, you don't have to worry about that particular ability. Unless I'm actively trying to make it work, these glasses will completely block the effects of my eyes."

That certainly seemed to calm the woman a little, but the Genin now seemed a little confused, atop of their seriousness.

"What's an incubus sensei?"

The question came from Furi, the Genin with the trench coat, and the Jonin sensei of the group gave a small nod of acknowledgment. "An incubus is a kind of sexual demon. While usually demons are cause for alarm, there are some that are harmless; or, harmless enough anyway. This one's a ninja like us, so he's certainly dangerous, but the abilities of an incubus lie more in the bedroom than on the battlefield."

This brought blushes to the two female Genin's cheeks, and a disgruntled look to the male's.

"So, um, when you said not to look him in the eyes…?"

The woman behind the trio gave a small smirk, "Incubi seem to have the ability to charm any female that looks into their eyes. Of course, just being around them does the same trick, if a little slower."

"Geh… So should we really be sticking around him then?"

Turning to the Genin with the combat kimono, Rika, Naruto pouted a little, "Heeey, that's not nice! I work really hard to keep that ability in check, do you know how hard it is to suppress something like that?"

"Eh? You're suppressing it?"

"Yup! Heh, otherwise you wouldn't be able to look away.~"

Waggling his eyebrows, all three Genin rolled their eyes, though their sensei just sweatdropped.

Finally, the male Genin spoke up again, "Anyway! All that aside, you need to leave; that man you were following is a part of our mission."

Tilting his head, Naruto's tail began to swish about behind him as he thought about that for a bit. "Hm… Nope. He's planning something against the caravan I came into town with. If I let him go now without getting any kind of information, I won't know how to stop whatever it is he's planning."

"Idiot, there won't be any need for that! Because we're going to take down the bandit organization he works for."

"Takeshi, be quiet, you aren't supposed to tell anyone the parameters of a mission, even comrade, if they aren't on the mission as well."

"Geh… S-sorry sensei…"

Chuckling softly, Naruto shook his head and shrugged, "Oh well, what am I gonna do, get in trouble for impeding your mission progress? I'll bow out for now, but the moment they attack the caravan I'm protecting, I'm taking them down myself. Got it?"

The Jonin sensei of the team of Genin gave a small nod, "Thank you for this. We'll try to finish them up quickly, so you won't have to worry about them attacking that caravan you're guarding. But for any other bandits you're on your own."

Naruto smiled and gave a small salute, before hiding his wings away and coiling his tail back around his waist. "Well, that's good to hear, but I'll be keeping an eye out until we leave this town. If you need backup just be sure to flare your chakra, I'll come running."

"Thanks for the offer, but we're pretty experienced, we won't need backup. Now go on back to the caravan, if they have others watching it you'll need to be there as a deterrent."

Nodding, the Naruto grinned and sped off across the roof tops once more, back towards where the caravan was. He hadn't been gone for more than half an hour, so nothing really should have changed, and hopefully it hadn't.

XxXxX

With the real Naruto, we find our blond incubus tailing the man from the ramen stand from a few rooftops behind him. The tattoo had seemed suspicious enough for him to believe the man was some kind of high ranking bandit, so he had left the stand not long after him to tail him. If he was some kind of high ranking bandit, it was his job to make sure he wasn't planning to try and get at the caravan he was protecting.

Even if he wasn't, if he was a bandit, he'd feel much better about himself if he took him out. And if he wasn't a bandit, well, no harm in following someone if they never knew you were doing it, right?

Grinning to himself, Naruto watched as the man entered a large building in the Red Light District. As far as those places went, this one seemed a bit small, but Naruto didn't focus on that for long after having entered it. Instead, he paid all his attention to the man he was following, and when he had entered the building, Naruto quickly leapt to its roof.

Now he had a small problem, however, and that was how he was going to get inside without alerting anyone. It wasn't a casino, or gambling den, and it definitely wasn't one of the brothels he could see- which weren't very high quality, by the way-.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head a bit, he pursed his lips in thought, wondering just how he was going to get in. He never knew what hit him when his world suddenly went black, unconsciousness taking him quickly; the last thing he heard before he went under completely was a feminine giggle.

Clone Naruto's eyes widened as, after getting back to the Market District, almost to his destination of the caravan, he suddenly popped, sending back all that he'd learned to the original. However, for him to just suddenly pop like this… ' _N-not good…!_ '

Groaning softly as he blinked his eyes open slowly, Naruto winced as he got them open enough for the light to sting them, and moved his left hand to his head to rub at it. Information was filtering into his head, meaning his shadow clone must have popped. ' _Damn… who the hell hit me?_ '

He was brought from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and looked up to find the man from earlier standing in a doorway. Ignoring him for the moment he took in his surroundings, finding surprisingly well polished wood for the walls, floor and ceiling. He seemed to be on a large comfortable bed, though there were chains attached to his wrists, and they seemed to be cutting off his chakra.

Another thing he noticed was that he didn't have his forehead protector on, and his jacket was folded up on a chair next to the bed. Looking back to the man, he glowered at him, "Oi, what's the big deal, huh?"

The man simply raised an eyebrow, "What's the big deal with you? What possessed you to follow me from the ramen stand? I've done nothing to you, and my boss has given you Konoha shinobi no reason to come after us."

"What are you talking about? First off, who are you? As soon as I figure that out, and who you work for, I'll know if you have an ass whooping or an apology coming Dattebayo!"

Once more slapping his hands over his mouth, Naruto gave a sheepish look while the man simply raised an eyebrow again before shaking his head a bit. "My boss will be here shortly to talk with you. Be polite, and be sure to tell him why you were following me, he'll let me know later. For now, you just sit back and enjoy our hospitality."

"Hospitality? You have me chained to a bed! I admit, it's a pretty comfortable bed, but the chains aren't very comfy at all!"

"You're a captive. You're lucky we don't have a dungeon, or you'd be there."

Without saying anything further, the man left, closing the door behind him as he went, showing Naruto that it was a heavy iron door.

"He didn't answer my question… Dick."

Huffing, Naruto looked out through the window a few feet from his bed, finding that it had been at most a couple hours since he'd been caught. That wasn't good, he'd been away from the caravan for too long; for all he knew they could have left, or been attacked already. He needed to do something…

Before he could think of anything to do, the door to his room opened once more, and in stepped and old man wearing a very formal looking male's kimono, using a cane to help keep upright. He looked nice enough, but looks could be deceiving.

"Well young man, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Eh? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Now who are you? Who was that guy from before? Who you guys are will dictate my response to all this."

The old man chuckled softly, seeming good natured and all, but there was a hidden sharpness to his gaze as it locked onto Naruto. "My name is Tatewaki Shun, I am the leader of the group who runs and protects this town. We are a respectable group, who has given your home no reason to look in on us, nor come after us. Tell me, why is it you were following Ishiki earlier?"

Naruto hummed, since the man had answered his question, so he guessed it was only fair that he answered the old man's. Though, he was a little embarrassed to admit to why he had been following the man, after learning that he apparently wasn't a bandit.

"Well… To be honest I thought he was some kind of bandit leader or something, with that tattoo of his. You see, I'm guarding a caravan right now, or at least I'm supposed to be, and the leader of it told me he had a bad feeling about this town. Then, while I was getting supplies I ran into that man, Ishiki was it? Anyway, I saw his tattoo as he was leaving the ramen stand, and figured he must have been some kind of, well, I already said what I thought he was."

The old man blinked at the boy on the bed, before tossing his head back and laughing uproariously. Naruto blushed at the sound, and huffed, averting his gaze from the man and crossing his arms childishly. "H-Hey! It was an honest mistake! Ya don't gotta laugh about it!"

"My apologies young man, it is just the first time one of us has been mistaken for a 'bandit leader or something' before. No, we are not bandits, as I said we are a group who runs and protects this town, as well as two other towns nearby. Ishiki is my most powerful member, and so stays close to protect me as I handle this town."

"Well, I wish I'd known that beforehand! Damn it… Anyway! I didn't actually do anything besides follow him, so no harm no fowl right?"

The boy looked sheepish, and Shun gave a small grin, "Sure, no harm, no fowl. However, I feel I must ask what it is you expect to do now. We received word that the caravan you were seen with is transporting some precious cargo, and that makes them a target for many. They won't be attacked as long as they are within the town; however the moment they leave, they become prey for all those wishing to get at the cargo."

Naruto winced a little, before shaking his head, "I don't care. It's my job to protect it, I was hired to do so, so I plan to protect that caravan with all that I have."

The old man nodded, before turning back to the door, "I'll send someone in quickly to unlock your binds, and you will then be lead from the building. Go back to your caravan and protect it as you will, but remember, if you see someone with a tattoo for a number on them, they are part of my group. Also, one more thing before I send you off…"

Naruto blinked at this, tilting his head as the old man turned his head to look back at him as he left.

"Perhaps it would be in your best interest to find out just what it is that caravan is transporting. You may not like what you find, but it will say a lot about your character, whether you choose to continue protecting the caravan or not."

XxXxX

' _Whether I choose to continue protecting the caravan or not… Just what did he mean by that? Surely our Daimyo wouldn't be receiving something… Unscrupulous, would he? Damn… Old man has me paranoid!_ '

Naruto shook his head of his thoughts as he sat atop the front wagon of the caravan, once more back with it. He was lucky that nothing had happened while he'd been away, and it didn't seem as if they'd been attacked, but the caravan leader had told him that the strange feeling hadn't gone away; in fact he'd confided in Naruto that it seemed to get worse as they left town.

Right now they were a few miles away from the town they'd just been in, and in terms of distance from now to the capital, they were still several towns away. Not even half way to the next town yet, and Naruto was already dying to know what exactly he was protecting.

Sighing and flopping back onto the wagon, looking up at the sky as the sun began to set, casting a beautiful glow over the horizon. However, it also cast many a shadow on the trees, as it slowly grew darker. Everyone was on alert, all except one man; the man who'd been selling books earlier in town. He looked like he was on guard, but Naruto could call that act for fake a mile away.

This only increased the suspicion Naruto felt for the man, but it also made him want to know what he was protecting all the more. What was so valuable, or important, that someone working with the caravan would sell it out? Caravans were supposed to be like family, kinda, so why would one of their own sell them out, he wondered.

He didn't get very long to ponder, as there was a sudden whistle from all around, and arrows suddenly descended upon the people of the caravan. Naruto's eyes widened, and he immediately went through hand seals, ' _Shit, I'm not gonna make it!_ '

" **Suiton: Suijinheki!** "

Before he could even finish the hand seals for his jutsu, a large wall of water quickly surrounded the caravan, blocking many of the arrows. It was thin, however, and a few managed to get through, some even managing to pierce some of the guards and other people walking with the caravan. The only ones truly safe were those inside the wagons.

Eyes still wide, Naruto looked around for whoever had used the jutsu, and his eyes quickly fell on four people, though one was being held on the back of another, while the tallest had her arms on the ground, obviously the user of the jutsu.

"Ah! It's you guys!"

"That's right. This is part of our mission too. That warehouse… It was a trap. Only a few people were even there, and one of my Genin was injured when we fell into the trap… But we're here to continue the mission, injured or not. You just leave these bandits to use, only interfere if they get past us, got it!?"

Sweating a bit at the woman's harsh words, he gave a quick nod, but hopped off the wagon he'd been riding anyway. Quickly moving to the group, he took the injured Furi from Takashi's back, "I'll look after her, patch her up a little; you guys go take care of these damn bandits!"

The trio nodded, grateful that their teammate would be taken care of, before they disappeared into the trees to hunt down the bandits, splitting up to do so.

While they did that, Naruto made some Kage Bunshin to gather up the rest of the people who'd been injured, and began to use some medical supplies he had in a scroll to patch them up. The ones hit with arrows were easier to do, but the Genin in the trench coat was a little harder. She showed signs of having been caught in an explosion, and had several cuts along her body. He cleaned and bandaged her as best he could, but she wouldn't make it if he didn't do something…

His eyes went wide again as he remembered something from his mother's journal, the one she wrote for him. It told of an ability his clan had, though it would be somewhat risky for him to do it due to what he was. It wasn't dangerous, per say, but… Shaking his head, he pushed up the sleeve of his jacket, and placed the injured Genin's head in his lap, before pushing his arm against her lips and bending down to whisper to her.

" _I need you to bite down, Furi-san, otherwise you won't make it much longer. Please, bite down, and suck hard!_ "

His urgent whispers seemed to make it to the girl, for moments later, her lips parted and her teeth sunk into his arm, followed by a suction that inverted her cheeks a bit. Naruto winced at the bite, but quickly felt his chakra being drained through the bite, not that the amount drained itself was noticeable, since he had so much. But he certainly noticed the girl sucking his chakra, and saw steam coming from her bandages as she healed rapidly.

Her cheeks also flushed and he caught a very distinct and familiar scent beginning to come from her body, so after a few more seconds he quickly took his arm from her with a small smirk and blush. Fanning her face a bit, he looked up finally and gave a small glare out into the trees; hopefully the Jonin and her remaining Genin could take care of the bandits, but if any got past them…

There was going to be much blood shed.

Lying Furi's head down upon the ground, Naruto stood up and gave a small stretch, before creating a few more Kage Bunshin to form a parameter around the caravan. Once they were in place, he hopped back up onto the middle wagon and waited. For now he would trust his fellow Konoha ninja, and only should they fail would he interfere.

As would be expected, there was quite quickly screams starting on either side of the caravan, the forest on either side of the trail quickly erupting into a cacophony of screams. A lot of the people with the caravan were huddled together for protection, and the remaining guards were focusing solely on the tree lines.

However, Naruto noticed one person who, though he seemed genuinely freaked now, was actually trying to sneak off with something large on his back.

However, for this man- the man who'd been selling books earlier-, nothing was going to go as he had planned, Naruto was going to make sure of it. Grinning, he stepped towards the man, as this would likely also satisfy his curiosity; he leapt from the wagon he was on, landing with a purposely loud thud before the man. This drew a loud cry from him, drawing everyone's attention as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, would you mind telling me what you've got there? I'm quite sure you aren't supposed to have it, and though I'm probably not supposed to know what it is, you having it likely outweighs that at the moment. So, enlighten me, just where were you going with whatever that is?"

The leader of the caravan hustled his way to them, face red with anger, but also tinged with a bit of regret. "Michi! What the hell are you doing?! You know you aren't supposed to be messing around with the cargo, and where the hell _were_ you going with it anyway!?"

The man, now identified as Michi was sweating now, as Naruto had started to slowly squeeze his shoulder, making him wince. "I-I… I-I was just…"

"Save it! Ninja-san, I apologize for this, but would it be too much to ask if you just forgot about this? I'll just put what he was trying to take back, and have the guards sort him out later."

"Oh come off it Kunimoto! You don't want the new guy knowing what we're hauling? If I'm going to die for this, I might as well show him, right?! Here!"

Before he could be stopped, the man tore the cloth covering what he was carrying away, revealing a cage covered in shoddy seal tags. It was what was inside the cage that made Naruto release the man and step away in shock, however.

There in the cage, grouped together and holding each other in fear, wearing tattered little clothes, were tiny female creatures, some with wings, and some without.

Each one looked as if, had they not been where they were, they would have been unnaturally pretty.

"A-are those…"

" _Sigh_ … Yes, these are fairies. The Daimyo heard about them, and wanted some to show his status, as they are exceedingly hard to find, much less capture. However, a small community of them was found recently, and though I pray that the Daimyo didn't order it, they were attacked and rounded up. We were then ordered to bring them to him, so here we are…"

Naruto was speechless, and he had reason to be. These little beings were technically as rare as he was now, and here they were being taken away from their homes, off to some strange place they'd never been, to be held captive as a sign of status?

His fists clenched in rage.

Calming himself quickly, he turned a sharp gaze on the two men, Michi and Kunimoto. They stiffened at the look, and the guards now had their hands on their weapons, in case the boy did anything, though they knew they may not have much of a chance against him.

"When we get to the capital, I'm going to speak to the Fire Daimyo on behalf of the fairies. How many more are there?"

Michi and Kunimoto looked at each other, before the latter turned back to Naruto, nervous about speaking up, though he did so anyway. "There are several cages in each wagon, and the people riding in them feed the fairies… Most haven't eaten for a while. It's why we haven't stayed long in the town's or villages we stopped at so far, we fear they may perish if we don't get them to the Daimyo quickly…"

Growling softly, Naruto gave a small nod, leaning down and picking up the cage holding the fairies who'd been revealed to him. "Let me speak with the fairies while we go. I can get them to eat, and when we get to the capital… I'll negotiate with the Daimyo to have them released. He can find a less sapient creature to show his status with!"

XxXxX

The caravan was on the move again, it had been a week since they had been attacked by the first set of bandits. The team of Konoha ninja had already completed their mission and gone home, and Naruto had protected the caravan from every other bandit attack since then. His displays of power each time had made those in the caravan cautious of him, but he had done as he said he could, and had gotten the fairies to eat when they were traveling.

Naruto was the only one the fairies would speak to, as well, and even then only when the others had left the wagon in which they were speaking.

Now, as the gates of the capital city, Yotō-en came into view, everyone in the caravan let out sighs of relief. Soon the journey would be over, they'd have done their job, gotten paid for it, and then they'd be able to get out of the city, free to go back to business as usual.

Despite how he felt about the cargo being taken to the Fire Daimyo, Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the walls and gates surrounding the city. It looked almost as large as Konoha, possibly even larger, and was quite grand from what he could see. He wasn't able to go up and have a look, because he didn't want to freak anyone out, but he'd get to see the inside soon enough.

That time came quickly, and Naruto soon found himself in awe at the capital city, the buildings were large and clean, there were many people walking around, and there were plenty of shops lining the streets. It was everything he'd expect of a large city, and if possible, it seemed larger than Konoha was!

If he were honest with himself, he was like a child in a candy shop, and more than once he had to focus himself as pretty women constantly gave him odd looks. Heck, some teenaged girls gave him the same looks as he walked along with the caravan, and though he was pretty sure he liked the looks, it was strange that they kept giving them to him when he hadn't done anything yet.

He still had his glasses on, and he was suppressing his incubi presence. So why was he getting so many looks?

Shrugging it off, Naruto focused on the matter at hand as they drew closer to the center of the city, where the Fire Daimyo's estate was.

The sight of it made Naruto blanch at the richness of it, seeing many things rich people were thought to have stereotypically. Namely, there were plenty of servants milling about, there were guards everywhere, and he could swear he caught sight of people disappearing into the shadows.

So he had the servants, the super huge house, the guards, and the hidden protectors. From the looks of the people that came to greet the caravan, he also had samurai. Sighing, Naruto crossed his arms behind his head as he looked around as Kunimoto spoke with a middle aged samurai decked out in full armor. That couldn't have been comfortable.

"-and the boy here, he's a ninja I hired on to protect the caravan. He wishes to have an audience with the Daimyo, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Blinking as he heard his name, Naruto stepped forward and gave a salute to what appeared to be the head samurai, standing at attention. The man looked him over, before seeming to recognize him, "Yes, the Hokage has sent word to our Daimyo about this boy. He was very interested in meeting him, though the Hokage had stated that he could not steer the boy on his journey. It seems lady luck has smiled upon our Daimyo in doing it for the Sandaime."

Tilting his head a bit, wondering just why the Daimyo of all people would want to meet him, Naruto shook his head before giving a small nod. "Yes, since it seems he would like to meet me himself, I take it I'll get to have an audience with Daimyo-sama while I am here?"

The man gave a small smirk, "Indeed. But first we will need to check in all your weapons, and swap out your clothing for a special outfit to seal off your chakra. You may be a loyal Konoha shinobi, but we are taking no chances. That means your fancy forehead protector will have to go as well once you are within the mansion."

Naruto blinked, before pouting a bit, "Really? Damn it… I get super hungry when my chakra is low… How is it going to be with it sealed?!"

XxXxX

Okay! Second chapter right here! I could have made it longer, but didn't want to lose interest with something that seemed to go on and on. If that wouldn't be the case, let me know, and I'll put the rest of the full adventure this will lead to in the next chapter, and you can expect another long one. And hey, if I get good at this, you can start expecting chapters for every story I have to get this long. Probably, possibly and hopefully.

Anyway! No fights yet, but you can expect some later, if not the next chapter, then possibly the one after that. The latest will probably be chapter four or five, but I'll try to smatter the time before then with bits of action if I can.

Lastly, besides pokemon, I may clothes-ify other things for their abilities and what not. Also, you can expect a harem for this story, as I said last time, but what I didn't say, is that not all of them may be strictly… human.

What that means is that I may add a few OC beast girls, like say, a lamia, an Arachne, or other such things. If you have a favored beast girl, gimme a species and I'll see what I can do. And as for WHY? Well, Naruto's an Incubus, technically a monster/monster boy. I just thought it would fit.

If you have any questions feel free to ask, I will answer them in the next chapter, either at the beginning or at the end, I haven't figured out which yet. Guess it depends on when I get asked something. That said, also feel free to PM me the question for a faster response.

And, lastly lastly, This and a manga I've been reading (Which also sparked the idea to put him with a monster girl or two ((OC or even from the manga if you'd like)) as well as my next idea) has inspired me to possibly begin a series of fics wherein Naruto is a specific monster. My next one will possibly feature a Zombie!Naruto, based on Zombina, the zombie from the manga I've been reading, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou. Tell me what you think!


	3. First Adventure pt2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

XxXxX

Okie dokie, so far no questions yet, but then again it's only been about a day or so, so I can't complain yet. Guess I'll just answer any I get by the time I'm done with this chapter at the end of it. Oh well.

Now, I have some more information to give you, pertaining to Naruto's status as an Incubus. Just a little rundown of just what that means for him. First off, he has some unique abilities; his gaze can charm even cold hearted women, evil or good or what have you. His presence alone carries this same ability, though he represses it at all times, as well, most of his fluids carry this ability as well, should his gaze be blocked, or his presence not get the job done, as his presence has a slower rate than the near instant rate of his eyes. This means kissing him, or doing other lewd things, will carry this effect. The difference with his pre and semen is that atop of a minor charm ability, they act as an aphrodisiac for females that are 'of age' (Sorry, no loli in this story).

Another thing is that his strength is not tied to his chakra, neither is his wings, horns, or tail, they are a part of him- though that should be obvious-. Speaking of, chakra isn't the only energy he has; As an Incubus, Naruto has access to a secondary energy that isn't chakra, his or the Nine-Tails. I am calling this energy simply Incubus Energy, because I can't think of anything better that wouldn't be mistaken for something else. Just as well, relying only on this energy, say for instance, when having his chakra sealed off, or really low, his urges will increase, as will his 'hunger'.

As an incubus, (My version, not the religious/stereotypical/whatever version) he feeds on the sexual energy created by females during orgasm. As seen with Kurenai in the first chapter, this can be done by kissing his partner while they do such, but that isn't the only way. For instance, it can also be taken in directly through his body, or by sucking on any part of them, much like his Uzumaki Healing Bite ability. (Karin showed that her arms weren't the only place she's been bitten to use that ability, after all)

Now, his wings can be called upon, or dismissed at his will, and they are the only parts that have that ability. His tail will always be present, as will his horns, and as he grows, these three things shall as well. As for these things, well, his wings obviously allow him to fly. His tail can be used as a weapon, fire beams of energy from the tip, and has limited ability to change shape (Example, and it will be used eventually, turning into a second penis). His horns are quite strong and durable, and can be used to focus and fire blasts of energy, or as conduits for certain jutsu even.

That's all the info on that I have to give y'all right now, so take that in.

As for the harem… Well, none of y'all seem to be really making individual calls. I've gotten two lists, and a few other things. One thing is, and I apologize, but Kushina won't be in this story alive. Another, is I am quite tempted to put Kurenai in the harem, but I am still on the fence as to whether she'll have a child by Naruto by the time he gets back from his journey or not.

Finally, I have gotten so far One review with ideas for gals to put with him of extraspecies persuasion. A Lamia and a Harpy. I am quite willing to put one of them, but I am also interested in a few others. For instance, like the next (technical)Monster!Naruto fic I do, I kind of want to pair him with a Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou style Zombie. Or even an Ogre of the same style, because Tionishia is big and adowabu.

Well, that's all for the information for this chapter. Might put a little more at the end after answering any questions I manage to get. Here's the story!

XxXxX

Sighing and lifting his arms to inspect his new clothes, Naruto gave a small pout at what he was wearing now. It was a large white haori, and a quite poofy pair of dark blue hakama, both of which had holes in the proper places for his tail, surprisingly enough. Even his footwear had been replaced, a simple pair of straw sandals being worn in their place.

"I apologize if it doesn't suit you, but we don't have access to any seal masters. The most our people could come up with were a set of clothing with seals stitched into them that will seal a person's chakra when the full set is worn. Still… I am quite amazed that you actually have horns and a tail. I admit that I had thought the former were just a decoration, I had not even noticed the latter till now."

Turning to look at the head samurai, his guide to his meeting with the Fire Daimyo, Naruto simply shrugged. It would have come out sooner or later. "That's okay, I have a feeling it's why Daimyo-sama wants to see me anyway. It's quite a bit of serendipity that I came to see him myself actually. Anyway, shall we go?"

The man simply nodded before turning and beginning to walk, Naruto following him as they exited the room where he left all his equipment and original clothing, including the jacket Kurenai had given him.

The only thing he had been allowed to keep was his glasses; they'd even made him change underwear!

As they walked, Naruto was taking notice of every single female they passed, and every few they did pass would make his stomach rumble. It was just as he had thought; the moment his chakra had been sealed off, his hunger had increased, as well as the urge to take the nearest female to feed.

He ignored that though, as it wouldn't do to go and have all the Daimyo's courtesans for lunch, as it were. It certainly wouldn't be proper to be found doing it either; it wouldn't be a silent affair.

Finally however, they arrived at a pair of large double doors, made of some kind of heavy wood, possibly mahogany. The head samurai had Naruto stay put at the door as he went in himself, leaving the blond their simply waiting. And waiting.

Hearing and feeling his stomach rumble as hunger gnawed at him, Naruto blanched a bit and rubbed his belly through his clothes. "Don't worry stomach; I'll feed you as soon as I'm done with my business here. I'll head right over to the red light district for some good eats."

In the process of comforting his stomach, Naruto hadn't noticed the door opening, till a clearing throat was heard, causing the boy to look up at the head samurai, who had a deadpan expression. The blond had the decency to look sheepish, at least, rubbing the back of his head as he straightened up.

"Yes, well… Please come in, Daimyo-sama will see you now. But please behave yourself, do you understand?"

Naruto simply gave a nod and entered into the room as the head samurai held the door open for him. Of course, no sooner than the door had closed than did the head samurai push down on his head, leaning in to whisper to him, " _Bow before Daimyo-sama, don't be rude._ "

Our blond incubus grumbled a bit but complied easily enough, giving a small bow towards the man behind the screen curtain.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I thank you for coming to my city to see me, though I doubt it is for the reason I wished to see you. I shall go first, then I shall hear what you have to say, understood?"

Naruto nodded his head and moved to sit in seiza before straightening up to look at the Daimyo, sitting with his legs crossed behind the weird screen/curtain thing. "I understand Daimyo-sama, what is it you wished to see me about?"

The man behind the curtain seemed to contemplate something for a few moments, before giving a small nod, "First, bring out your wings. Hokage-san's reports said you had them."

Sweatdropping a bit, Naruto did as told, all six of his wings appearing flared out behind him, completing his look with his tail and horns.

"Most impressive young man, indeed, in the right lighting and clothing you would strike a terrifying countenance. However, I see you are wearing our special clothing for those who wield chakra; how is it you are able to call upon your wings? Are they not tied in to your chakra?"

Shaking his head, the blond boy opened his mouth to speak, before stopping and looking to the head samurai, said man having taken up a spot next to him, sitting seiza the same as him. The man gave a nod, and Naruto turned back to the Daimyo, "No, Daimyo-sama, my wings, tail and horns don't need chakra to appear or stay upon my person. I have a second source of energy due to being what I am, and it is equally as large as my reserves of chakra, growing with me as it does. I have called this energy Incubus Energy, as it is simple and easy to remember."

The Daimyo seemed pleased with this, though if anything the head samurai seemed a little disconcerted at this news. "Permission to speak, Daimyo-sama?"

The man behind the curtain screen nodded, his shadowy figure placing a hand to his chin.

Turning to Naruto, the head samurai gave a small nod of his head towards the boy, who returned it and turned to address him as well. "Uzumaki-san, tell me, this second energy of yours, do you have any attacks you can perform with it that we should know about?"

To the man's dismay, the blond nodded his head, "Only one and it's fairly obvious when I'm using it. I call it Hao Shometsu, and it is an area of effect attack. At the moment, it is my most destructive technique, while taking about as much energy as an A-rank jutsu. However, you need not worry, I am a loyal shinobi of Konoha, I give my word that none of my attacks or combat skills shall ever find themselves aimed at Daimyo-sama or his home."

The conviction in the blonds voice seemed to convince the Daimyo, but the head samurai looked just a bit unnerved. However, he put it behind him, as it were; how powerful could a child's technique be?

"Back to me, please, both of you. I still have things to say to our young ninja here."

"Hai, Daimyo-sama." (x2)

Both turned back towards the Daimyo, giving small bows towards the man behind the curtain screen thing.

"Uzumaki-san, I have a favor to ask of you if you would hear it."

Blinking, Naruto nodded after a moment, "Of course Daimyo-sama, I am a ninja of your country after all. Ask, and if it is in my power, I shall carry it out."

"I am glad to hear it, my request is simple, and you shall be rewarded for it should you succeed. You see, in the last several years, the Wind Daimyo has been diverting missions from Suna to Konoha. While I am quite happy to see the extra income for my village, I am quite concerned as to the reason. I wish for you to travel to Kaze no Kuni and meet with the Wind Daimyo, convince her to begin sending missions back to her own village, for the sake of balance among our two villages."

Naruto was quite honestly surprised, not shocked, just surprised. Stopping a source of missions was certainly not something he had expected the Fire Daimyo to ask him. "If I may ask, Daimyo-sama, why would you have me of all people perform this task? Surely there are more people with greater skill than I in the ways of diplomacy?"

"It is because of what you are, young man. Several years ago, the Wind Daimyo was succeeded by his daughter, whom I hear is a woman of great beauty. Yet, I also hear she is prideful, arrogant, and cold hearted; she cares nothing for the people of her own hidden village, it seems, though to go so far as to send most of their missions here… There is one more detail that makes me believe you would be the best suited for this task."

While happy that the Wind Daimyo was a woman, which would make the task incredibly easy for him, he was quite curious as to what the other thing was. He was an incubus; something not seen in generations, so not many should have defenses against his abilities, so what else could there be that would help in his task?

"I hear she is also a fan of a certain book that came out recently; a book containing a mythical creature this world has not seen for quite some time, one that suddenly sprang out as a best seller. I'm sure you know what book I speak of, mister author."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as the Daimyo's silhouette brought out a certain purple book from his robes. "Yes, I am the author of the Incubus series of books. On a related note, I could sign that for you if you'd like, Daimyo-sama."

"No, that's perfectly alright. This is my wife's actually, and wouldn't she just be so heartbroken to know she missed such a chance? Perhaps she might even leave that poor cat of hers alone for a while, no?"

"Daimyo-sama, so devious~."

Both blond ninja and Daimyo gave a brief chuckle, before the former shook his head and gave a small bow towards the man behind the curtain screen thing.

"Daimyo-sama, I shall accept the task you have given me. However, I would like to make a request of you in turn, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Go ahead my boy, though do note, if I find what you ask to be too much I shall disregard it."

Sweatdropping a little, Naruto nodded his head before taking a slow, deep breath and giving a small bow towards the Daimyo. "I would like to request the freedom of the 'cargo' you received not too long ago. By chance I found out what it was, and believe it wrong to cage and attempt to 'own' them, so I humbly request that they be released. I will do whatever is asked of me to ensure that this happens."

"Oh? And just what did I receive today that you believe I should set free? I have been told that I was getting a group of rare creatures that would highlight my status. Not even I have been told just what they are, so enlighten me young man, just what are you bartering the freedom of? I hardly think you would make such an offer for some rare beasts."

Naruto was fully aware of what he had just offered; 'I will do whatever is asked of me' was an offer that could be used in a great number of ways. He was simply trusting that the Daimyo of his country wasn't the type to use the offer in the more outrageous of them.

"I am aware. However, the 'rare beasts' you have recently received are not true beasts, as you are right, I would not make such an offer for something non-sapient and possibly dangerous. I would merely advice caution in such a case. No, what you have received are a group of fairies, taken from their home forcefully, and relocated here, no doubt far from their real home. The only reason I didn't free them personally is because I was told before I learned of what they are just where they were going. I wish for their freedom yes, but I cannot do anything about it if I myself am behind bars or worse for trifling with a package for the Daimyo of my country."

The Fire Daimyo hummed softly at the news, though behind the curtain screen thing his eyes were quite wide at what he had learned. He had unwittingly authorized what basically amounted to kidnapping of the fair folk, powerful beings of magic in old times, and no doubt just as powerful in this day and age.

"I see… While true, owning them would certainly show my status, it would also bring down great misfortune upon me and my people. Tosa, have the nobleman who suggested them to me questioned thoroughly; if he knew of what he was suggesting I have captured, have him stripped and whipped in the east square."

Naruto gulped as the head samurai gave a nod, promising to do so no sooner than the meeting was finished. He hadn't meant to get someone in such trouble, even a no doubt snobbish noble, but if he indeed knew what he was talking about when he suggested the fairies be captured, his punishment was well deserved, if not a little light.

There were tales of the old days, during the Warring Clan's era, about the vengeance of the fae, for far lighter things than kidnapping an entire community of them. Whole families spirited away, communities beset by misfortune, or sickness.

They dared not think of what may befall them should the fairies choose to retaliate.

"I will relinquish the fair folk to you before you leave young Uzumaki, give them my condolences, and I pray none have perished due to my thoughtlessness in acquiring them. Even I am not fool enough to think I could get away with kidnapping a community of them without recourse, and had I known they were my cargo, I would have never ordered their capture in the first place."

Naruto grinned and gave a small bow towards the Daimyo, "I thank you Daimyo-sama, I am sure I can divert any misfortune or what have you from coming from this incident. The fairies will surely understand you had not known you were having them captured; however to be safe, I believe I shall go ahead and tell them it was that noble who had them captured for you."

"Very well, I thank you young man. Now, Tosa will lead you back to where you can change back into your own clothing, can you do me another, smaller favor in the mean time? Keep your wings out, so as to allow the people of Fire Country to get used to you. You need not hide in your own home young man."

Naruto grinned again, before giving a small salute, "Ossu! I'll keep at least one pair out at all times; it's a relief that I don't have to get used to hiding them, I admit I'd been doing just that after I started my journey."

"Ahahah, well fear not, I believe your books have helped a lot with any problems people may have with you. Though, I cannot say much about the men who may have their lover's eyes drawn to you."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, the blond incubus simply chuckled a bit and nodded his head, before the Daimyo spoke to him once more. "Now, please wait outside the door while I speak with Tosa for a moment. He shan't be long, do not worry. I won't keep you from your tasks or your journey."

Naruto nodded and stood, before giving a bow towards the Daimyo, and slipping out of the room to wait on the other side of the large doors.

After waiting a few minutes outside, actively trying to _not_ listen in on the conversation going on inside, he was joined once more by Tosa the head samurai. The man led him back to the room holding his clothes, but strangely enough he left the room this time instead of simply waiting for him to change behind the shoji partition.

Shrugging his shoulders, the blond stripped out of the haori and hakama, folding them neatly and setting them on the bench in the room with the straw sandals atop of them. It was as he was removing the fundoshi he'd been given in the place of his own underwear that the door opened again, before closing quickly.

Naruto, chakra no longer sealed now that he wasn't wearing the special outfit, was quick to turn around on the defensive, though the flare of chakra he'd prepared crapped out at the sight of the incredibly beautiful woman whom greeted him.

"Hmhm, hello there cutie, my name is Fuki, a pleasure to meet you~. Or at least, it will be.~ Daimyo-sama has given me the task of tending to you before you leave. I'll be sure to treat you very well~."

XxXxX

Letting out a sigh as he finally left the Fire Daimyo's home, Naruto had quite a large grin on his face as he made his way towards the caravan, which looked to be taking the 'cargo' it'd brought to a large building to the left of the Daimyo's mansion, just a bit away from it even. It was very likely a storage shed of sorts, and he immediately began to help, not just with the cargo he really cared about, but with everything else.

It seemed the caravan had brought supplies as well as the fairies.

Once he was done, he was handed a small scroll along with a pen, making him blink. Kunimoto simply raised an eyebrow at him, "It's your mission contract kid, you gonna sign it or not? Once you do, you'll get your pay and we'll send this off to Konoha so they can log it for ya."

Naruto suddenly remembered what the man was talking about, before accepting the scroll and using one of his wings as a surface to sign it, before rolling it back up and handing it back to the caravan leader. The man smiled and handed Naruto a rolled up bundle of ryo, before ruffling his hair and walking off towards his wagon. The blond simply huffed at that last action, and fixed his hair before making his way towards the storage shed where the fairies had been taken.

Once he was inside, he closed the doors behind him and looked around while walking towards the center of the room, where the cages holding the fairies had been stacked. Giving a sad look, the blond began to tear the ofuda off the cages, the little female creatures within staring at him with hope in their eyes.

Once the last ofuda was off, he used his hands and tail to begin opening the doors of the cages; they were stacked in such a way that this was possible without any being left closed.

"Ossu! I got you all set free! The Fire Daimyo sends his condolences, and is having the guy who suggested you guys be captured under the guise of 'rare creatures' questioned. Depending on his answer, the man will be stripped and whipped in the east square if you want to hang around and watch it. If not, well, you're free to do whatever you want now."

The fairies all slowly floated up into the air around him, even the ones without wings, giving him the impression that their magic was quite strong for such a feat, even if they were quite small.

One of the group, the one he'd learned to be the leader of the colony named Aki, floated towards his face and gave an appreciative smile. " _We thank you young Uzumaki-kun, for gaining us our freedom back, for not allowing us to be kept as pets._ "

Naruto shook his head quickly, "No, no, you don't need to thank me. Just don't hold it against Daimyo-sama. We talked, and he didn't even know you were fairies; the impression I got was that he would have had you released immediately after finding out. Technically he did, even."

The eldest fairy, though she by no means looked old at all, gave a small frown, " _But that's no good; the not thanking you part, not the other one. We absolutely must thank you in some way for helping us in this dire time. Ah, I know._ "

Aki turned to her fellow fae, before beckoning a small group of them, ten out of the fifty that had been captured. Turning back to Naruto once the small group was surrounding him, she gave him a bright smile, " _This is my colonies_ Imago Creationis _group. They are responsible for the creation of items, mainly our homes. And this,_ " Turning around once more, the tiny woman called forth another group of the gathered fairies, fifteen this time.

" _This is my colonies_ Incantatio Circulus _group; they are in charge of enchantments, mostly the ones that prevent us from being found in our homes, though they are capable of so much more than that, I assure you. What I propose we reward you with is a small token of our gratitude; a mobile home/refuge of sorts. Something you can carry with you, easily hide, and use whenever you want._ "

Naruto blinked, tilting his head a bit, "Ah, that sounds nice, but you really don't have to do so much for me. I didn't do this for a reward, and I kind of already feel dirty for taking that man's money after escorting them here with you all…"

Aki floated forward and placed a hand on one of the blonds whiskered cheeks, making him blush slightly, having not expected it. " _And that is why we wish to reward you, and if you cannot accept a reward, think of it as a gift. You'll accept a gift now, won't you?_ "

Sighing softly, the blond incubus gave a small smile and finally nodded his head, rubbing the back of it sheepishly, "Heh, well when you put it like that, it's not like I can properly deny your kindness. But just what are you planning on giving me anyway?"

The head fairy woman gave a small grin, before gesturing towards the group of ten fairies, who all waved at him with small smiles. He imagined, despite how pretty they were even in tattered clothing, they would have made even his face look like a boiled lobster if they'd been properly clothed and possibly bathed.

" _This group, the_ Imago Creationis _group, or_ Creation Circle _group in translation, will be forming a_ Circulus Mediocris _or_ Fairy Circle _to create the home/refuge, in this case a fair sized glass container with a miniature house inside. Afterwards, the_ Incantatio Circulus _group will be forming a_ Circulus Mediocris _themselves and enchanting the new creation. We will go all out on this one for our rescuer, right girls?_ "

A surprisingly loud cry of " _ **Ossu!**_ " came from the combined groups, and Naruto found himself suddenly wanting to hug the fairies for their kindness. Though, he also had the desire to _not_ squish them, so he held himself back for their sakes.

The first process actually went fairly quickly, the group of ten gathering in a circle, each one spaced a few inches apart from each other. They then the circle of fairies began to slowly spin, before in a bright flash that could no doubt likely be seen through the windows in the storage shed, Naruto was left looking at a gaggle of giggling fairies. And there, in the middle of the circle of fairies, sat a glass orb about the size of a large watermelon.

It wasn't the orb he was staring at however; it was the fucking huge tower within it. Because that's all the large building in the center of the orb could be called. It was large, reaching from the bottom of the orb to almost the top, and cylindrical in shape, with a long walkway extending from the building to the edge of the glass. At the bottom of the glass orb, it had what looked like an expansive beach that spanned all the way around the huge, wide tower in the middle.

" _While the layout is pretty standard, the quality is superb, and the size is quite grand. It might be a little lonely at first, but I'm sure you'll find a way to fix that. Now, as it is right now, it's just a fancy model in a closed case, but once our other team gets done with it, it will be ready for use!~ And in case you were wondering, yes, this is how we create our own houses. Unfortunately it can only be done one by one, but the process doesn't take very long, so it's alright._ "

Naruto nodded his head, thoroughly fascinated with the item that had been made for him, and the quality of it, though he had many questions as well, such as how he would fit, for the most part, and if all of it was real, and what scale it truly was. "That's really amazing though, how did you make the water and the beach even? I mean, I know it's technically just a little bit of water and sand right now but…"

Aki gave a mischievous little giggle at the boy's question, covering her mouth with her fingers daintily, " _You'll see for yourself how large they truly are once you are able to enter it; as for how it was made, there is a very old saying that we made for humans who don't already know about magic, much less how to use it. No offence, but its magic, I don't have to explain tits._ "

The tittering of the gathered fairies made Naruto sweatdrop, before grumbling softly and crossing his arms with a huff.

Quietly motioning for the second group of fairies to begin their own work, Aki began to explain just what they were doing to the glass orb and the environment contained within.

" _What they are now doing to the new item with their_ Fairy Circle _is imbuing it with special properties, though it will take a bit longer than the creation of the item itself. It's far more complicated and a little convoluted too; basically they are making it habitable, speeding up the time inside compared to out here, saturating it with magic, and with a bit of your blood, they will make it so you control some properties once you enter. Theoretically, a day inside will be equal to an hour out here, though the small downside to that is that you cannot leave once you've entered before a day inside has passed already. Don't worry about lighting or anything either, artificial sunlight and moonlight will be generated at the appropriate times while inside._ "

Naruto was speechless, such a thing, even if it was just the basic function, was something people would quite literally kill for. The only thing better than what was being made would be if there was something where someone could stay in for a year and only like, a day or so would pass on the outside. Wishful thinking, he guessed.

"I… I… Wow, a-all that's really happening? Ah, what about that bit with my blood? Should I give it to them now?"

Aki giggled, and he could swear he heard the same sound from the slowly spinning circle of enchanter fairies. " _Yes, that would probably be the best. Just be a dear and reach under them, and drip a bit of blood onto the glass. They will key it to your blood so that certain properties will be controlled by you._ "

The blond nodded and reached up to bite at his index finger, pricking it with a fang before kneeling down and reaching under the circle of tiny women, focusing on the glass orb they were moving around. With a small squeeze of his finger, several drops of blood dropped onto the glass, sizzling shortly after.

Stepping back once he'd done so, Naruto licked the remaining blood from his finger as the tiny wound sealed up quickly after. Looking to Aki, the tiny woman gave him a thumbs up, before looking back to the fairy circle currently enchanting the glass orb. With a small smile, knowing what she said next would likely baffle the boy; she placed a hand to her cheek and floated a little closer to him.

" _On top of everything else, and being incredibly hard to break, the properties of the inside are a bit special. Well, more special than the existing properties anyway. Within the item, you will have the power to lift_ any _restrictions placed upon someone, refill your reserves of energy completely- though only while within the item itself-, and magically repair any damage done to any part of the inside environment and building. Of course, there are also downsides to this, as with most things. For instance, the time abilities of the item are quite real. Spending, say, a month inside the item will be the same as spending it out here; you will really age an entire month. Naturally that makes it a bit of a double edged sword for age conscious people._ "

Naruto chuckled and shook his head a bit; he could definitely see how that would be troublesome. You could lose track of your own birthday if you stayed in the thing too long, and you'd only get older the longer you stayed in. He knew some women who would absolutely hate that.

By the time the 'enchanting' of his new house (Read: Large Tower Resort) was finished, Naruto had been playing a card game with some of the other fairies off to the side a bit. Once he saw the light of the magic die down, he pulled a watch from his pocket and blinked in surprise when it showed that a whole hour had passed.

Aki promptly floated over near his face with a smile, hands on her little hips, " _Well, your new abode is finished, and I've talked with a few of the others while you were playing your card game with some of us, and we've come to a small decision. You, Uzumaki Naruto, shall have this colony's favor for quite some time. To show you that, we've decided on another small token that will allow you to get in contact with us wherever you should find yourself, no matter your distance from us._ "

Blinking, Naruto blushed a bit at that, and waved his hands a bit, "Gosh, Aki-san you're spoiling me you know? I'm just a simple Incubus, I don't really need anything else; though I won't deny the offer of communication between us, it would be rude if I did, and I get the feeling you'd probably sneak whatever it is into my belongings before you left if I did as well."

The tiny woman's grin did nothing to disprove his little theory.

XxXxX

Sighing softly as he went about resupplying himself after leaving the Fire Daimyo's estate, Naruto gave a small lopsided smile as he hefted the backpack on his back that was holding his gift from the fairies. The sun was setting, and the fairies had already evacuated the city, while he himself had already been to four stores to resupply on food and other traveling supplies.

Despite the redundancy of it now, he even bought a tent, because he was fairly certain he didn't want to spend all of his time inside his new portable, uber training capable home. He was also fairly sure that he would have to be _very_ selective about who he let know that he even had it. Some might try to take it from him, and others would abuse the hell out of it or something.

Shaking his head, the blond looked up at the sky, wrought with beautiful colors as the sun slowly set. He had gotten a request from the Fire Daimyo, freed the fairies who'd been wrongly brought to his estate, and gotten a really kick ass gift from them for doing it.

Even if the task the Daimyo gave him ended up blowing more than being kicked in the balls, he figured it would all even out, what with the super gift and the new supposed alliance with a fairy colony he had.

Shaking his head, he looked around and then shot up onto a rooftop with a single leap, surprising some of the civilians roaming around. It wasn't every day you saw someone doing that outside of a Hidden Village after all.

With a relatively short trek the blond found himself outside of the city, now jumping through the trees as he headed towards the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. The capital of the former wasn't that far from the border, several hours of good old fashioned ninja style travel if he had to guess. Of course, the speed of said travel really made a difference, and with his speed in the trees being at least Chunin level, he figured he'd make it in about twelve hours.

And damn, what a boring twelve hours it was. Maybe he would have been better off flying?

By the time he made it to the border, an area of land between Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni that was covered in sand and trees- not quite a desert yet, but not quite strictly a forest still either-, it was in the early, wee hours of the morning. Sighing and looking around, the blond giggled like a little schoolgirl as he took the magic castle the fairies had given him out of the backpack on his back.

Finding a good, large tree with a sizeable enough hole near the bottom, Naruto fit the glass orb into it with the walkway/bridge of the cylindrical castle in the middle pointing towards him. Once it was set, he pulled a camouflage tarp patterned like a tree trunk from his hip pouch and unfolded it, before sticking it over the hole in the tree, and simply standing in front of it.

After a moment, he disappeared as if slowly dissolving in a flash of light, a shit eating grin on his face as he giddily waited to be fully warped into his kick ass new portable home.

XxXxX

 **Sorry it's taking so long to get past the boring stuff, I've been reeeeeeeeally distracted lately. Anyway, I don't recon this is even half way past the adventure yet, so there's that… I'll try to spice it up. Also, if you're wondering, yes I did take the diorama from Mahou Sensei Negima, Evangeline's magical resort of super badassery- To me anyway-. It's really awesome, and I've been trying to hold myself back from breaking away from this to write a crossover of that, so I added this to tide myself over till I get to chapter ten.**

 **Note over, sorry for the pause.**

XxXxX

By the time Naruto exited his awesome new mini home, which turned out to be not-so-mini (Read: Fucking Huge!) on the inside, the blond decided that nothing could really mess up his mood, no matter what it happened to be trying to do so.

Taking a look at the sun now making its way slowly towards the middle of the sky, and even knowing it was going to be hot as balls, the boy shrugged and made all three sets of his wings reappear as he packed up the awesome new mini/not-mini home.

As he jumped up into the sky, carrying his backpack with the mini home inside in his arms instead of on his back, he began to think about all the training he had gotten done while inside his portable home. He had done a bit of weight training with the weights Guy had gotten him, started practicing the _Rasengan_ , the move Kakashi had given him instructions for- he'd even gotten down the first step-, and finally he'd taken some time to practice phasing through things with the power he'd discovered his jacket had.

Painfully enough, he had found out he couldn't phase through attacks with it. He learned that the hard way.

Unable to wash the smile off his face as he flew through the sky, Naruto made it a point to keep note of his surroundings, even if he was really giddy about his new porta-home. Like a kid who just got the coolest new toy on the market.

It was this diligence at keeping track of his surroundings, even if it was a bit forced in his giddy state that saved him when a thick rope net suddenly shot at him from behind a particularly large dune. Stopping in midair and quickly shifting his backpack to his tail, he pulled a kunai from his pouch and sliced the next net to come at him into pieces.

Thinking quickly before anymore nets could be shot at him and possibly ensnare him, thereby causing him to drop and possibly break his new porta-home, Naruto landed and created five clones. He handed one clone his porta-home, before sending the other four off around the dune, two to either side of it. As for him, he simply dashed straight forward and plowed right through the damn thing with a roar that threw up a cloud of sand as he did so.

When he broke through the other side, his clones were already making short work of a group of men all wearing tan shirts and brown pants that ballooned out at the ankles and stopped just around there as well, with dark brown boots. Each one had a cloth hanging over their face and a pair of goggles to cover their eyes, with some sort of headgear covering the tops of their heads.

Aw man, he wasn't going to need something like that for the desert was he?

Grabbing the nearest man to him as he broke through the dune, Naruto spun him around and tossed him into the nearest grouping of men. His clones meanwhile were smashing through the guys like so much wet paper, batting away swung swords or thrust spears, before simply punching or palm striking them with enough force to blow them away.

The original meanwhile, after throwing away the first guy, set his sights on the large wooden net launcher they had used to try and ambush him from behind the dune.

Some of the men saw where he was looking, and laughed as they blocked his path, one of them with a spider web carved into his headgear spoke up then, drawing Naruto's attention.

"You're putting up an admirable fight boy, but there are too many of us for you to take down! Hah, and you think you can do something about our launchers? Sorry, but you won't be using those fancy wings to be flying out of here any time soon kid! Get him!"

Rolling his eyes, the blond simply sidestepped the first man, his tail shooting around his thigh, before he grabbed the second man by his face and spun, throwing the first with his tail, and as he came around simply smashing the back of the second man's head against one of the five charging at him. Obviously they were selectively blind, not able to see his clones trashing the rest of the guys.

" _Sigh_ … Why do bandits have to always be so cocky? Obviously they don't see the headband. Anyway, that's one group of idiots done. My clones will take care of the rest; I'll just get this net launcher out of the way. … How did they get it here anyway? And why did they just set it here of all places? This is like, the middle of nowhere!"

Grumbling a bit about the idiocy of men who decided to take up crime for a living, Naruto strolled over to the net launcher as casually as if he were just taking an evening stroll. Meanwhile, his clones were almost done with the rest of the bandits, judging by their cries of pain, pleas of mercy, and a particularly urgent call of "Arm doesn't bend that way! Arm doesn't bend that way!" Naruto ignored the following **Crack!** That he somehow heard from where he was as he dug his fingers into the wood of the device.

"Aaaaaaaaugh! Now it doooooooes!"

Shaking his head, the blond gave a small "Hup!" and with a simple heave, tossed the large wooden net launcher into the air. Every single man who was conscious enough to see the feat had their eyes damn near popping out of their skulls. They only widened further as all at once, five beams of a dark red energy lanced out and destroyed the construct.

Dispelling his clones after destroying the net launcher, Naruto looked around at the groaning men laid out across the sands, a small sweatdrop as he did this. Perhaps him and his clones were a bit… too efficient? … Nah, they had tried to catch him in a net, they deserved a few broken bones; plus they were bandits most like.

Whistling a small tune as he made his way over to a man who was sobbing and clutching between his legs, Naruto shook his head and reached for the man beside him, who was simply groaning. Otherwise he looked fine, so Naruto figured he'd gotten away with some relatively minor injuries compared to the rest. Particularly the guy whose arm one of his clones had broken.

Picking him up by the back of his shirt, he gave a little shake to get the man's attention; of course a little shake for him basically jostled the man around like a ragdoll. "Tell me why I shouldn't make you like your friend here? If that net had snagged me, what was to stop me from breaking something important huh? I know it's just sand, but I could have fallen on my head, I could have broken a wing!"

Calming himself down before he got too enthusiastic about shaking the man, he held him still by the shoulders so he could let the man talk without having to decipher his words due the man being shaken. When the man whispered, Naruto leaned in to hear him, only to receive a head butt to the face.

Of course, it didn't go as the man had planned, as instead of harming Naruto, the boy had simply let the man's forehead smash against his forehead protector and the base of his horns. Sufficiently dazed, the blonde huffed and dropped the man, and moved on to the next marginally okay one. Picking him up by his shoulders, he gave him a good shake too, "Why'd you try to catch me in those nets?!"

Not getting an answer fast enough for his liking, he kneed the man in the gut before dropping him to lose his lunch all over the sand. Scrunching his face in disgust, he made his way along to each man he could find that looked okay enough to talk. Each one seemed reluctant to talk, at least till he started kneeing them a little lower.

By the fifth guy, he started yelling before the blonde even got his hands on him.

Smart choice after the last guy pissed himself from a knee to the bladder. Possibly even a cracked pelvis.

"We thought you were some super rare hawk man with three sets of wings please don't knee me in the junk, I need those still!" The man began sobbing and cradling his jewels while curling into a ball so the cruel blond boy with the horns couldn't get to them.

"Why did you think I was whatever that is? And why were you out here trying to capture one!? You bandits think you can just do whatever you want don't you!"

"We're not bandits! W-we're poachers, w-we were hired to come catch these people! Urk…!"

As soon as he had said that, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut, as the aura around the blond boy got darker, the visage of a cruelly grinning maw and two burning red eyes with slit pupils appearing behind the boy's head.

"What People…"

The bandit shakily but quickly pointed to the dune Naruto had plowed right through, "Th-th-they're in there! W-we have them under a tarp with ca-camouflaged breathing tubes! Wh-why did you think it was so large!?"

Blinking, the ominous and chilling aura as well as the image floating behind him simply disappearing, Naruto tilted his head and looked back at the dune he'd plowed through the middle of. "Ah… There are people in there!?"

Scrunching his brows, the blond turned back and kicked the poacher between the legs, getting a reeeeeal high pitch squeak as he curled up again and began trembling as Naruto walked back towards the dune.

"Consider my pet peeved!"

Making several clones, he began the process of digging the sand from the dune, creating several smaller ones around it as dust flew up when they started digging. By the time him and his clones got to the bottom, they had uncovered two cages on either side of the dune, explaining how he had been able to go through the middle.

The cages were covered in tarps the same color as the sand around them, and indeed there were breathing tubes that had extended all the way up through the dune.

Dispelling all but one clone, the boys pulled the tarps from both cages, revealing several people in either one, though their features made him blink dumbly as his clone dispelled after removing the tarp from the second cage.

In one cage were four men with great feathered wings on their backs, dressed as if part of an old Sabaku Native Tribe. Looking at the other cage, it was basically a mismatch of the same, except females; some had wings on their backs with a smaller pair on the sides of their heads, while a couple had wings for arms, and while all had bird like claws for feet, extending up to their knees even, the former had bird claw like hands as well. They were also quite varied in looks.

They all seemed tanned, probably from living in the desert most like, but to varying degrees. And, while all the bird people who were dressed as Native Tribe members had lean muscle- except for the women, who had quite the lovely figures to go with their slim muscles-, the more typical looking bird women had slim, teen like figures.

Shaking his head the boy grabbed hold of the bars of the men's cage, ignoring their lackluster words on how it was no use, that the bars were much too strong to be broken.

Everyone currently watching went wide eyed and slack jawed as the bars bent easily under the blond boy's pulling, wrenching open with the squeal of metal. Suffice to say, it took a few moments for the bird people, hawk men if he remembered what the poacher said correctly, to gather their wits and exit the cage, hustling it over to the cage with the winged women, who were looking at him hopefully.

"Now don't worry, I'll have you out of this cage in just a second. Though, this one seems a bit different than the men's cage… Oh well, It's not so different I can't take a crack at it anyway!"

Smiling and cracking his knuckles, the blond took hold of the bars of the women's cage, and began to pull. Of course, the moment he did he felt himself being shocked before the hawk men pulled him away from the cage before the electricity could spread to the women.

"Well then, _cough_ , that won't work for this cage… I really need to learn seals… Ugh, guess we do it the slow way."

Accepting the help of one of the hawk men in standing up, Naruto rolled his shoulders, before stepping up to the cage again and giving the females within a small wave. "Room for one more?"

Ignoring their curious looks, he simply stepped towards the bars of the cage… And then to the avian peoples shock, right through the bars, phasing through as if a ghost. Of course, for doing so, the moment he was inside the cage the women began to poke him to see if their fingers went through him or not.

"So… Who's first? I can only take one at a time through the bars. Ah, you also might want to hold your breath when we go through, it's a little weird at first." He was expecting a little bit of bickering, maybe a small argument, but he surely didn't expect the two with arm wings to be pushed towards him first almost immediately.

Smiling, he reached forward and patted the two girls on the head, making them lean into the touch absently before shaking their heads and glaring at him. Shrugging, Naruto grinned and picked one up, getting an indignant squawk, and some squirming as he walked towards the bars again. The girl started struggling even more as she was sure she would be shocked by the bars, only for her eyes to widen as they passed through unharmed.

She was put down soon enough, and looked thoroughly confused as the boy who'd freed her simply walked back into the cage, bringing the other wing armed one out. They flew off together as soon as she was set down.

Soon enough all the bird like people were freed and Naruto simply punched the remaining cage into oblivion when all its occupants were free of it. Yet another thing that caused their eyes to widen, as it was certainly a feat of strength they weren't expecting.

"Thank you young man, you saved us from a tight spot, and for that you have our thanks. I apologize for those two harpies who left earlier, they are from a relatively new tribe to the sands, who have a hard time trusting humans. Even ones so… unique looking as you."

Naruto simply shook his head, waving the hawk man who'd spoken to him off; it was a tall one, easily six foot in height which was really big. He didn't know too many people who made it to that height; close to it yeah, but not a lot who got actually there.

"It's okay, I don't mind if they have a hard time trusting me, it'll take time for them to regain some of that trust, and things like this just don't help it at all. Anyway, you all wouldn't happen to be part of the same tribe would you?"

Looking at each other, the women and the men shook their heads, before one of the women spoke up. She was around five foot eight, and had short sandy blonde hair, and if Naruto had been anyone else, he would not have been able to tear his gaze away from her curves. As it was, it had been a while since he'd 'eaten' and it was hard enough already.

"We are not of the same tribe, but they are in roughly the same direction for a little ways. We belong to neighboring tribes who are on good terms with each other. They were sent to look for us when we did not come back from a patrol."

Nodding his head, Naruto hummed and then let out a sharp whistle, confusing the bird people, before someone landed behind the blond with a thud. They bore their claws at it, at least until a chuckling Naruto waved his hands to stop them, and show that it was simply a clone of himself.

"Calm down, it's just me, or another me anyway. I have a clone technique, and I used it after getting a net shot at me to deal with the men you see lying about. Now, why don't you all let me escort you back home? I have business here in Kaze no Kuni with the Wind Daimyo concerning her Hidden Village, but I'm also curious as to who hired these men to go about capturing you all…"

Again, the hawk man that had spoken first spoke again, brows furrowed a bit, "You said you had business with the Wind Daimyo? Well then you already know part of the answer. Someone in her court is having the desert tribes hunted and captured. We don't know what for, but it can't be anything good."

Naruto nodded again and gave a small scowl, before shaking his head and looking to the hawk man and nodding once more, "That solves that, now let's get you all home. Tell your tribes not to send anyone on patrol away from your homes for a while; I'll find out who is doing this, make them stop, and in the mean time I've got to talk to the Wind Daimyo."

The man nodded, and the bird woman who'd spoken to him did the same when he turned his gaze onto her. Grinning, the blond flared his wings out, something mimicked by the bird people, before they shot into the sky, Naruto escorting them back to their homes and thinking about just how he was going to get the hunting of the tribes to stop.

Well, without summarily getting arrested for doing something violent anyway.

XxXxX

After escorting the bird people, hawk men and harpies he had found out, back to their tribes, it had taken Naruto the rest of the day and well into the night to reach Suna. It was a bit late, but after showing his travel papers the Hokage had given him before he left, and signing a few papers, he was let into the village.

It was so different from Konoha, the boy couldn't help but marvel at the place; everywhere he looked there were buildings made of clay or something, he couldn't tell, and there were walkways all over the rooftops that led to higher placed buildings.

Humming softly as he walked along, glad that his jacket seemed to protect him a bit from the cold desert night, the blond idly felt relief that there were no civilians outside at the moment. He had his wings out still, and his tail was freely on display; It was a wonder the guards at the gate had let him in actually.

Shrugging, he folded his arms behind his head as he walked, making sure to keep track of his surroundings as he wandered, looking for a good place to sleep for the night. He planned to visit the Kazekage in the morning and speak with him about getting an audience with the Wind Daimyo so he could speak with her about possibly sending more missions to her own Hidden Village again.

It truly was surprising that the Fire Daimyo wanted the flow of extra missions to stop, but he guessed it was simply because the man wanted some kind of balance, or at least for Suna not to hate their allied village or something. It was a mystery to him, but hey, it just meant that for a noble their Daimyo was a pretty stand-up guy.

Taking in the cool night air as he walked, Naruto soon found himself in a small park, tilting his head a bit as he spotted a redheaded girl standing in the middle of it just staring up at the sky. Blinking, he began walking towards her at a slow pace, in no rush, and trying not to spook her should she be either a ninja in training or a ninja already, like him.

No need to get sharp metal to the face for spooking a trained or training ninja.

Instead of talking or anything when he moved to stand next to her, he simply stayed silent and looked up at the moon with her. He of course noticed how she tensed slightly when he did, but he paid it no mind since she didn't do anything other than that.

They spent a few minutes in peaceful silence as they stood there, though Naruto noticed that they were being watched from the rooftops by several Suna ninja. Of course, he could have been wrong; the village could have been infiltrated under the dead of night, and they could have been out to get him or the girl next to him, or they could have been there to take over the village and…

Naruto had to shake his head at those thoughts. He had the strangest feeling he was just channeling someone right then…

Letting out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, taking another deep breath of the cool air, Naruto was surprised when the girl next to him spoke, her voice low and husky, if a bit gravely yet still feminine.

"Why are you here…?"

Perking an eyebrow, the blond tilted his head to glance at the redhead from the corner of his eye, noticing how her eyes had not left the moon, yet she did indeed seem to be talking to him. Humming softly, he thought about how he would answer for a few moments, leaving them in silence again for that much longer.

"I guess… I thought you looked lonely, standing here alone."

His answer seemed to surprise her, for she turned to look at him, and he had to suppress a small smile as her eyes widened at his appearance. It wasn't every day you saw a boy with horns, a tail, and wings after all. Well, the wings may not have been weird here if the bird people were normal in the desert, but surely the horns and tail were strange to a lot of people.

"What are you…?"

"I'm an Incubus."

The redheaded girl stared at him intensely, and he was able to get a good look at her face. It was soft, pretty even, not at all offset by the dark black rings around her lovely green eyes, or the red tattoo of sorts of the Love kanji above her left eye. She had a slightly small nose, full lips; all in all she looked like she would certainly be a heart breaker when she got older, if she wasn't already.

He liked to think he knew a thing or two about that kind of stuff.

Her next words somewhat threw him for a loop.

"… What is semen…? Mother is telling me to take yours…"

"… What?"

The sand beneath his feat began to move, making his eyes widen before he leapt into the air, hovering several feet above the girl now. He was flushed a little over her sudden question, and his new vantage point let him see that she seemed to be the one controlling the sand.

Watching it move about her as if some sort of barrier, he had to throw himself to the side to avoid a blast of it that attempted to ensnare him.

"Come back down… Or I'll break those wings you seem so proud of…"

"Ah, but you see… You're trying to hurt me with that sand already, right?"

This seemed to give the redhead pause, and she seemed to be having some form of internal conflict with herself, giving Naruto enough time to take his backpack off and hand it to a clone that popped into existence next to him in the air, sending it up a little higher. After a few moments, the girl's eyes focused again and she stared up at him just as intensely as before.

"I will… N-not harm you if you come down…"

Giving the girl a cautious look, the blond slowly began to float down to the ground again after a moment, the girl's eyes following him the whole way. Like a damned hawk.

Once he was once more on the ground, sand wrapped around his ankles, and he stiffened, though he stayed as calm as he could when that was all the sand seemed to do. He had to admit he was a bit curious as to how the girl gained this particular ability and why she seemed to… similar to him, in a way.

When her hands found purchase on his shoulders, he found her face coming closer to his own, his glasses glinting as the girl gained an unsure look on her face, as well as a dusting of light pink. She seemed not to know just what it was she was doing, and Naruto would rather not be in this situation without knowing something very important first.

Bringing a hand up to gingerly stop her lips as they were about to touch his own, he raised an eyebrow as she gave a soft growl at him, lips against his middle and ring fingers. "Why did you stop me…?"

"Are you by chance a ninja already?"

"I am a Chunin of Suna…"

Naruto nodded his head, before sighing softly and giving the girl a small smile, "Then, allow me to indulge you on this. Please be satisfied, I have a feeling we'll give our watchers heart attacks if you try anything else."

Without further preamble, Naruto gently placed his lips on the redheads own, making her eyes widen, before she squeezed his shoulders tightly and gave herself to the strange new feeling coursing through her. The moment their lips met a strange heat spread through her body, pooling in the pit of her stomach.

For the first time in forever, the voice in her head was quiet, the only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat, and the only thing she could see was the boy in front of her.

Without knowing it, a lone tear fell down her right cheek as she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss. Of course, after a while the kiss ended, and a moment after they parted her eyes opened quickly as the screaming in her head came back full force, demanding she do things she had no knowledge of.

Furrowing her brows, the girl took a step away from the blond, who gave her a small smile while tilting his head in curiosity. That kiss just now had let him feel something within the girl, something violent, yet entirely similar to something he felt within himself sometimes. It reminded him of the burden he'd been told about when he graduated.

 **XxFlashXBackxX**

 _Naruto grinned to himself as he held his new Konoha forehead protector in his hands, to giddy to put it on at the moment. He had just graduated from the academy thanks to the training he'd gotten done in the last couple years. Taijutsu with Guy-sensei, and Ninjutsu with Kakashi-sensei; he was officially a Genin now, and his horns and tail were proof that he was getting closer to the completion of his 'awakening'._

 _Of course, that was the only sad part for him, being that he would have to leave not long after all his incubus traits showed themselves._

 _Shaking his head, he looked up at the Hokage with a smile as he stood across from the man, only the old man's desk between them. The old Hokage returned the boys smile with one of his own, being quite proud of the boy, as if a grandfather who was proud of his grandson's achievements._

" _Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you standing before me as a ninja of this village so soon, though I must admit it also pains me a little as well. I had hoped you wouldn't have to be standing here like you are so soon as well… However, circumstances being what they are, I am glad that you have proven yourself strong enough to graduate two years early. As you know, we have the highest age requirement for our Genin, but this allows us to produce stronger ninja when they do finally graduate. Our Genin may be older, but they will almost always be stronger than other Genin."_

 _The blond boy nodded his head, giving the old man his full attention. He had a feeling this wasn't the only thing the Hokage would be speaking with him about today._

 _He was right._

" _However now that you have graduated, I feel it is time for me to tell you something that has been kept from you till now. Please know, I did not have this kept from you out of malice or some such, I had this kept from you till such a time I believed you were ready to hear it…"_

 _Naruto simply nodded his head, a strange feeling welling up in him, a dichotomy of wanting to hear what the old man had to say, and not wanting to hear it at all at the same time. It was a strange feeling, but he kept himself silent, not wanting to interrupt; he felt that he needed to hear this, no matter what_ else _he may be feeling._

 _The Sandaime gave a long suffering sigh, before looking Naruto in the eyes with a sad smile, "Naruto-kun, it is not easy for me to say this, but it is time for you to learn the truth about why the villagers show such disdain for you."_

 _He left out that it was now mostly the_ male _villagers who showed such disdain._

" _Uzumaki Naruto… The night you were born, when this village was attacked by the Kyuubi, our Hokage of the time, the Yondaime, fought the beast and was barely able to hold the beast back. To defeat the beast was deemed quite impossible at the time, even for him. I am afraid you and every other youth in the village have been lied to, for the beast was not actually bested and killed that night. Instead, the Yondaime was forced seal it for the safety of the village. However, the Kyuubi was far too powerful to be sealed into just any old thing. We needed a far greater vessel… The Yondaime sealed the beast inside of you, Naruto-kun."_

 _The Sandaime had to force himself to not look away from the boy's stricken face as the news was delivered. He resolved to burn the boy's face upon learning this news into his memory in repentance for keeping such a secret. The haunted look upon the boy's face as he fell to his knees would forever plague him, but that was not to say there was nothing he couldn't do to console him._

" _Fear not Naruto-kun, know in your heart that you are not the beast, you are Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha, and proud citizen of this village and her country. The villagers who disdain you for what you hold are wrong in their thoughts, but I feel that they can be changed over time. To falter is to let them win, to fear is to confirm their own fears and to despair is to let down all who have faith in your abilities to hold the beast back. Be proud Naruto-kun, you are a hero of this village, even if they refuse to acknowledge you yet; make them acknowledge you by showing them that you are Not the Kyuubi, but yourself."_

 _Naruto sniffled for a moment, eyes shadowed by his hair, before he shot up tall, wiping his eyes with his arm for a moment before bringing his forehead protector up, slipping his horns through the holes for them and tying it securely around his head. Pulling it tight, the blond boy made a fist and lifted his head as he pointed it at the old Hokage, showing that he had a large smile on his face, remnants of wiped away tears still visible._

" _Just who the hell do you think I am!? I'm Uzumaki Naruto damn it, and I'll show those stupid villagers the difference between me and some destructive fobbit, Dattebayo!"_

"… _Fobbit?"_

" _W-what? It's a mix of a fox and a rabbit! I've seen the pictures they drew of the Kyuubi, there's no way it's a pure fox!"_

 _The old Hokage's laugh rang out through his office that day, joined by that of the blond incubus he'd been meeting with at the time. The secretary was confused when she heard it, but otherwise shrugged and went back to her thankfully tiny stack of paperwork._

 **XxFlashbackXEndxX**

Shaking his head of his thoughts the blonds smile turned a bit sad as he realized why it was the girl felt so similar to him. He knew of the other tailed beasts after all, just something else the old man had told him about after telling him of his burden.

It wasn't very hard at all to make the connection to where he was, and the feeling he got from the girl. She must have held that sand based one, the Ichibi; on another note, he really needed more knowledge about these things. Really, all he knew was the Ichibi had something to do with sand, the Nibi had fire and/or the dead, the Sanbi had water and/or coral- of all things-, Yonbi had lava, Gobi had steam, Rokubi had… bubbles, Nanabi was a bug, Hachibi had ink- for some reason-, and the Kyuubi was a fox.

Naruto sighed softly and looked at the girl as she seemed to be having an inner conflict again, before he reached for her, noticing how she tensed and seemed to growl as his hand landed on her shoulder. However, her eyes widened as the boy simply drew her into his arms, wrapping them around her slim waist firmly, holding her to his chest.

Looking into her eyes, he leaned forward and placed his forehead against the girls own, giving her a small smile as she tensed all up in his hold. It was clear she was certainly not used to something like this; if the heart attack he actually heard one of the ninja watching have was anything to go by, they weren't used to this either.

Putting those watching out of his mind, he focused on the girl before him, looking her deep in the eyes past his glasses. "I'm going to ask some questions for your 'mother', would you mind telling me if she can hear me, and what she says in response to my questions?" His voice was soft, and the girl seemed content to simply stay still, though instead of enjoying the hug, it was as if she were waiting for something to happen.

After a moment however, she gave a slow nod, "Mother… S-says to ask your questions…"

Humming softly, Naruto's eyes closed for a moment as he thought, as well as took in the fact that an incredibly powerful person was apparently making their way towards them. Giving a small shake of his head to rid himself of unnecessary thoughts, he focused on his question.

"First… Can I persuade you to cease whatever it happening to isolate this girl, should it be within your powers? I ask this because I believe your power to be great, and it should be a simple task."

The girl in his arms wiggled a little, cheeks darkening and a small scowl forming on her face, before she almost shyly looked him in the eyes herself. "M-Mother asks… H-How does she know you are not just saying that…?"

Naruto chuckled softly, and used his tail to scoop up a little sand, bringing it up to show to the girl, who simply looked at it confused, and no doubt the being inside her was just as confused. So he decided to elaborate on why he was showing them some simple sand.

"You see this sand, right? Well, I feel that as the original controller of it, and even being able to exert some control from within this girl, you must be pretty powerful. Combine that with us being in a desert? Well, the way I see it, you may as well be unstoppable. The desert is nothing but an expanse of sand, all of it at your beck and call. Surely your enemies tremble and if you have allies they rejoice whenever you have stepped upon a battlefield in this great sea of sand. "

The redheaded girl's face flushed, and she clenched her fists as the voice in her head yelled, though it seemed happier than it had ever been. "M-Mother says you know what you are talking about… P-perhaps a little too well… She wants… s-she wants to meet you…"

Naruto felt a pulling sensation from his gut, before the redheaded girl placed their foreheads together again, if a little roughly. Their eyes both closed at around the same time, darkness filling their vision, though Naruto soon found himself opening his eyes soon after, or so it seemed.

When his eyes opened, he found himself in a strange yellow area with no walls, only darkness after a certain point. Before him was a circle of spikes, and within that circle of spikes was something that made his eyes widen, though he refrained from taking any steps back, or showing his surprise beyond the slight widening of his eyes.

Sitting there in the circle of comparatively tiny spikes was a giant beast made of sand, with dark blue lines littering its body, and its eyes were quite unique. Its sclera's were black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Its tail was thick, about half as thick as its body at the middle, and all in all, the beast looked a little disgruntled.

Before the blond could say anything, the beast let out a grunt and pointed behind him, " **I knew it! Felt it the moment your lips touched the brats own! You got one of us inside you too! Gahahaha, and lookit that, it's mister 'Oh, I'm the strongest cause I got the most tails'! Hah, not so high and mighty now all stuck in your cage!** "

Blinking, Naruto turned his head and his eyes widened again, spotting an enormous cage behind him, the darkness losing the yellow tinted light about a couple dozen feet before the cage. From behind said thing, Naruto spotted two colossal eyes of burning red with slit pupils, and a large fanged mouth set in a toothy snarl.

" **Silence One-Tail, my binding shows just how much more powerful I am than you with its necessity! I don't see any such bars holding you back! Hmph! Guess that means you're too weak to need them.** "

Naruto could just feel the smirk on the fox's face, and sighed, rubbing his temples as the giant sand tanuki growled loudly at the fox. " **Grrrrr… You're just lucky I can't leave this circle of stones! Y'all wouldn't be sayin that malarkey if I could rattle your cage a bit!** "

Before anything else could be said, Naruto cleared his throat loudly, catching the sand tanuki's attention. "I greet you oh Great and Powerful Ichibi! Pay no mind to the fox over there; I assure you he can't get out right now. Though, in the future that may be debatable depending on how future talks between us go. For now, I have come here to speak to you, and you alone, so let's send him away for now shall we?"

With a wave of his hand, the blond incubus made the Kyuubi's cage disappear, presumably back into the recesses of his mind, effectively cutting the connection between their minds for the moment. He didn't need the Kyuubi to hear anything he said to the giant tanuki made of sand after all.

"There, the fobbit is gone."

"… **. Eh? Fobbit? Wassat?!** "

"Oh, it's a mix between a fox and a rabbit. You've seen the Kyuubi right? It's like its species confused; there's no way he's just a fox, right?"

The great sand beast was silent for a few moments, thinking over what the tiny blond boy had just said. Finally, it gave a loud laugh and patted its stomach with one giant paw, catching Naruto with its piercing stare. " **Ahahahaha! That's great! Fobbit! Damn fobbit, thinking it's more powerful than me just cause it's got more tails!** "

"Is that what he thinks? My, how arrogant!~" Naruto spoke, as if agreeing with the tanuki of sand in the circle of spikey stones. "Surely he has simply never seen you at work in a desert. The ability to control sand would be truly invaluable in such a place, and whoever had said ability would be truly powerful. Though, I get the feeling no mere mortal could ever hope to wield sand as great as you seem to be able to. Why, you're made of it if I'm seeing correctly, that's got to amplify your power if anything~!"

The Ichibi drank up Naruto's words; compliments and praise, reaching one titanic paw up to scratch at its head. " **D'awww, You're just tryin ta butter me up damn it!** "

"No no, I truly believe that the ability to control sand is an awesome ability; I envy your container, the one stuck in me doesn't really talk to me at all. Sure, I could do without the being unable to sleep part, but for the ability to control sand even a fraction as good as you likely do? _Sigh_ , oh well though. It's not like I can get that power, but I would like to make a request, mister powerful Tanuki-sama."

The Ichibi had an almost visible blush on his face now as Naruto spoke, and truly it did his pride mighty good to hear the container of that damned Nine-Tails say he was envious of His container. He, the Mighty Shukaku, had the envy of the 'mighty' Kurama's container! Just the thought of it tickled him pink.

" **Well, go ahead and make your request! You're not exactly human, so I don't mind listening to a couple.** "

Smiling, Naruto gave a small bow, feeling the talk with the great beast was going quite well, and with any luck he could get some information, and at least get the great beast to leave the girl who contained him alone; hopefully let her sleep even.

"My request is for you to stop bullying the girl who contains you, if it's not too much trouble. She has the ability to control sand, if to a lesser extent than you; she is technically your little sister of sorts, so you shouldn't be picking on her so much. And another thing, You are a proud male Tanuki-sama, stop making the girl call you 'Mother'; and finally, I ask that you let the poor girl sleep. I hear you don't like to let your containers do that, but if this girl has your sand controlling ability, it's like I said, she's practically your little sister. You should be protecting her, doting on her, chasing away any boys who try to ask her out on dates, **And completely rend to shreds anyone who tries to harm her, Mwahahahahaha!** … A-Ahem… S-sorry, I got a little carried away there."

The Ichibi was silent for quite a while after Naruto spoke, for his request was a long one, and the Ichibi found itself having to seriously contemplate it, as well as take into account his hatred of humanity. On one hand, his container was a stupid little girl who basically leeched his chakra and sand control ability.

On the other hand, this could be just the chance he needed to finally have a sibling that respected and looked up to him, unlike all 8 of his other ones. The Kyuubi was the worst, sure, and the rest had quirks, but they were never particularly on his side. If he could train the girl up a bit, make her his little sister, he'd finally have someone on his side. Plus, he'd get to scare away boys who tried to get close to her and help destroy her enemies.

" **Well… I do hate humans, but you ain't a human kid, so I'll consider it, but why'd ya go and ask me something like this?! I thought you woulda asked for my awesome sand control ability!** "

"Eh? W-well, I kind of already contain the Kyuubi, I honestly didn't think you'd allow something like that. I mean, I'd welcome it, but I have a goal to achieve that would make having it kind of hard if I got it right now."

The great sand tanuki raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the blond standing before its little ring of spikey rocks. " **And just what's that huh!? What kinda goal do you have that would keep you from wanting my awesome ability?!** "

The blond incubi's next words stunned the Ichibi into silence.

"My goal is to understand, befriend, free them without killing their host, and find or make a home for them somewhere where they can't be used as tools of war any longer; where they can have peace if they so desire it, and get away from all the hate humanity has to offer."

Naruto stood there looking up at the Ichibi for what felt like ten minutes after he told the beast his goal, before finally the creature spoke again, though it's voice was lower and a bit calmer, as it reached for the edge of the ring of spikey rocks.

" **Kid… Gimme yer hand, would ya?** "

Blinking, Naruto was a little skeptical, but he slowly did as asked, reaching just his hand through the gap between two of the spikey rocks. The moment his hand was through, the great big sand tanuki took it in his giant paw, and the blond incubus felt a surge of energy flowing through him, his eyes widening at the feeling.

The Ichibi was giving him some of its chakra…!

" **Don't go wasting my trust kid…! You remind me a bit of someone I once knew, a long time ago… You've taken my chakra willingly, if you break my trust, my faith, I will make you suffer with it. And I'm already a little crazy, so you might die! Ahahahaha!** "

Naruto gulped and sweatdropped at once, heart swelling at the act of the Ichibi, before he shook his head and gave a grin, "If I'm stupid enough to break the mighty Ichibi-sama's trust, then I'll likely deserve whatever happens to me! You can count on me Dattebayo!"

"… **Dattebayo? … GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! Dattebayo!** "

Naruto's face burned with his blush as he was allowed to exit the domain of the Ichibi, the last thing he heard being the great tanuki's laughing stop for a moment, for it to tell him its name.

" **H-Hey kid! *Snort* the name's Shukaku-sama, remember it brat! Ahahahaha!** "

XxXxX

When he next opened his eyes, he was staring at the redheaded girl from earlier, their eyes locked for several moments, though her eyes seemed glazed a bit. She must have been talking with the Ichi-no, to Shukaku. He gave the girl a small smile, and kept his arms around her as she began trembling, and Naruto simply held her tighter.

"You don't have to be alone anymore… Heh, now you have someone to look after you, help you when you need it, _scare away stupid boys who try to flirt with you…_ "

"What… was that last part…?"

"I said you don't have to be afraid of hurting people by falling asleep anymore. Your new super awesome big brother has agreed to let you sleep whenever… Almost whenever you want from now on, and I believe he's going to help you get stronger, but there is a condition."

"C-Condition…? What is it…? I am curious as to what sleep truly feels like…"

"You must call him Onii-sama, believe in him, and defer to him first when you need help with something that doesn't fall into the 'feminine needs' category of stuff."

Inside the redheaded girl, the Ichibi was fist pumping at what he was hearing. It was just what he always wanted, a sibling that was on his damn side for once!

The redhead herself meanwhile was contemplating it, before giving an almost shy nod of her head, "That… Seems acceptable… I shall try to sleep sometime within the next few hours, for now there are many people I need to speak to… I… May have some apologies to make, though I fear it will be difficult. I am so used to loving only myself, for fighting for only myself, to killing those who even look at me wrong, killing to prove my existence… How will I do that now? Onii-sama has told me I don't have to kill anymore… Where has mother gone…?"

Naruto smiled a bit, though the edges of his lips twitched at the girls words, before he shook his head, "Your mother is resting now, it is your super awesome Onii-sama's turn to occupy that pretty little head of yours. Don't worry, he has lots of great advice for you when you need it, and he's really powerful, so anyone who tries to pick on you will have to deal with him, understand?"

"I… B-believe I do… This will be very difficult… Ah, why does Onii-sama sound so much like mother…?"

Sweating a bit, the blond thought fast, and winged it before spouting out the most logical sounding thing he could think of to answer that question, "T-they're mother and son, of course they'd sound similar!"

"… I see… That does explain why Big sister says my brother sometimes sounds somewhat like their mother when he screams…"

Naruto sweatdropped at that and inside the redhead the Ichibi did the same. Except the Ichibi had been there to hear it sometimes through his container; that boy that was her biological older brother did sound remarkably like a female when he screamed sometimes.

Looking the girl in the eyes again, the blond incubus smiled and gave her a squeeze, still hugging her to his chest since earlier. "Hey, the Onii-sama of this girl, make sure to help her adjust to not killing people just milling around on the streets will you? And be sure to scold her like a proper Onii-sama when she slips up, okay?"

Naruto winked and the redhead flushed softly, giving a small growl at the blond, who simply leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. She instantly calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a squeeze as she tried to pour all the strange feelings she had in her chest into her hug. It was the first she'd ever given really.

The blond was easily able to receive the girl's emotions, her gratitude, apprehension, anxiety, and just a little bit of anger. Yes, the girl really had some issues no doubt due to long years of similar if not worse happenings as he went through in Konoha, atop of not being able to sleep. Well, he felt as if he had just exercised his devils luck with this situation, and all he had to do was bullshit out his ass, except for his goal, and in return he helped a fellow Bijuu container, and helped both container and Bijuu gain a new sibling that would hopefully always be on each other's side.

Letting out a soft sigh, he nuzzled the girls cheek, before he practically _heard_ a loud gasp from in the girls head, possibly hinting at some form of limited telepathic connection between him and the beast the redheaded girl contained, at least while within close proximity. As soon as heard it, the sand at their feet surged up and pushed him away roughly.

While the redhead looked on confused, the sand soon floated into the shape of kanji spelling out a sentence that thoroughly shocked all those watching from the rooftops. Perhaps they had all collectively caught a cold, or something from the desert night's chill and were hallucinating…

There in the air, the sand coming from the redhead spelled out the words ' **Don't think you don't count just because you helped! Stay away from my imouto-chan you little brat!** "

Naruto sweatdropped, before he felt a hand land on his shoulder, only making the drop of sweat bigger as he turned to look at who it was. There behind him, with basically a blank face- he couldn't tell, it was covered by a white cloth-, the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato stood, and the eyes he was giving the blond right now spoke of a strange dichotomy of murder and thankfulness.

"Come to my office young Konoha ninja. We have much to discuss about my daughter, what she holds, and what seems to be a very drastic change in the behavior of both since you showed yourself to the former."

Gulping, the blond could only give a nod and acquiesce to the man's order, because that's what it was. He wasn't asking him all friendly like, or even all stoic like, he was asking him as a father who was at the same time glad he had helped his daughter, and angry that he had been so close to her. Hopefully he hadn't been informed about their kiss…

"I also need to speak with you about the status of the chastity of my daughter's lips… Eye witnesses seem to have a very interesting report about that…"

Fuck.

XxXxX

Naruto sat in seiza before the Kazekage, his backpack holding his porta-home sitting beside him, and the redheaded girl, who'd been introduced as Garuna, sitting on his other side, giving her best glare at her father, while also trying to internalize it towards her new Onii-sama for trying to keep her away from the blond boy with the interesting features.

Features which she had threatened to break when they had just met.

So far, she had had to sit by and watch as her father glared at the blond she was sitting next to as he explained what had gone down between him and the Ichibi sealed inside Garuna. Of course, the man had also subtly threatened the blond should his lips ever go near Garuna's again, something that did not please the girl at all.

Hence her own glaring, as her father continued glaring at the blond sitting next to her, sweating fervently.

Finally, the Kazekage growled out a sigh, somehow mixing the sounds before shaking his head and slamming a hand on the floor. "Tell me, why are you here in the first place; what brings a ninja of Konoha here, even if you are technically an ally of ours."

Naruto sighed softly and used his tail to comb his hair back a bit, before focusing once more on the Kazekage, who seemed to be attempting to release some of his anger into the atmosphere. "I come for directions, actually, though I had planned on asking for them tomorrow. You see, I need to have an audience with the Wind Daimyo as soon as possible, for two purposes, one of which will benefit this village quite a bit."

The Yondaime Kazekage raised an eyebrow beneath his hat, and crossed his arms as he waited expectantly for the boy to continue, curious as to what he had to say after such a claim.

"For one, upon journeying into Kaze no Kuni's lands, I was almost successfully ambushed by a group of poachers who had been capturing hawk men and harpies, apparently on orders of someone in the Wind Daimyo's court. I seek to ask her to help me put a stop to it, but that at least can wait till my second reason is finished, so long as it doesn't require some long and arduous task itself before it'll be completed."

Noticing that the blond had yet to mention what task he had that would benefit his village, since it surely wasn't the halted poaching of the avian races of the desert, the Kazekage turned another glare onto the boy, hoping to pressure him into speaking faster. It worked, to his hidden joy.

"T-The second reason I am in need of an audience with the Wind Daimyo is because the Fire Daimyo has personally given me the task of requesting that she stop exporting missions away from this village. I am then to ensure that it happens, and have been spent especially due to special skills I have with persuading certain kinds of people."

"Oh? What kinds of people do you have 'special skills' in persuading, specifically?"

"Eh… Well, I'm an Incubus, Kazekage-sama, it means I am the ultimate negotiation tool for any female considered 'of age'. The effects of my abilities are viable on any female who has begun having their period, and the effects get stronger the older they get till they reach their prime."

The Kazekage was struck truly speechless by this, and he considered himself lucky he was wearing the cloth over his mouth because his jaw just dropped at the boy's revelation. It would explain the horns, tail, and wings if nothing else. Good thing no one saw his speechless expression; he had a reputation to uphold.

Finally however, Garuna had had enough of simply sitting by and letting the two males talk, she glared at her father and shuffled closer to Naruto, grabbing hold of his right arm and hugging it to her chest, despite how her sand seemed to move about as if in agitation and give little pushes against the blond.

"Give him directions to that woman… And I shall give you sand in places it shouldn't go, and grind away at the flesh there whenever your attention turns away from me… This one belongs to me, I shall let none unworthy of him have him…"

Both Naruto and the Yondaime Kazekage were struck speechless, the latter for a second time, both at his daughters threat and proclamation. The blond who's arm the redhead was holding however found himself extremely pale, and he began mentally pleading to Shukaku to get him away from the girl, even if it meant creating a wall between them out of the sand.

His prayers were answered as the Ichibi took to its new role of Onii-sama, honored big brother, like an old hand, the sand usually under Garuna's control surging up and cutting the redhead off from the blond she had just claimed. The girl growled and began to push against the wall of sand in an attempt to get at Naruto once more.

Said blond simply stood up and gave a sad look at the sand wall, as if he were peering past it at Garuna, before turning to look at the girl's father, the Kazekage. The man looked back at him, and a silent conversation seemed to go on, before the Kage stealthily tossed the young incubus a scroll with directions on it.

"Garuna… Grow stronger, okay? Listen to your new Onii-sama, and protect him too once you're strong enough, okay? We'll see each other again sometime, I'm sure of it. How big can this world of ours be, right?"

With that the blond simply flew away out the window, leaving a roaring and crying Garuna, who was soon embraced by the sand, if entirely awkwardly, and comforted by her father in an even more awkward manner. The man simply had no clue how to go about comforting his daughter, despite how subtly (Read: Not very subtle) he cared for her.

XxXxX

Naruto hefted his backpack as he entered the capital city of Kaze no Kuni, Sabaku no Idai-sa, a large desert city styled with a huge bazaar, a residential district, the almost customary red light district, and of course, the home of the Wind Daimyo and her court; a quite large palace made of stone and such.

((Basically think Caldeum from Diablo 3, if a bit smaller))

He had flown all through what had remained of the night, and even well into the afternoon of the following day before reaching the capital of Wind Country, where the Kazekage's directions had lead him. He hadn't doubted for a moment that the Kage of Suna gave him correct information; he was basically on a pseudo-mission to bring back the flow of missions to Suna after all.

All he had to do was seduce the Wind Daimyo into agreeing to sending missions back to her own village instead of Konoha.

Couldn't be too hard, the scroll the Kazekage had given him had also conveniently contained a letter of introduction to the Wind Daimyo for him. He had said item unsealed from the scroll and at the read in the sleeve of his jacket; ready to be shown to whatever guards the Wind Daimyo had stationed at her gates.

Walking through the bazaar, the blond fiddled with the straps to his backpack, wishing he knew sealing so he could carry his porta-home easier and safer. Much safer; he knew the fairies said it would be hard to break, but he still worried about just that happening.

Shaking his head, he soon approached a crowd of people chattering with each other, and a group of well-dressed and armored individuals with long, sturdy glaives standing before them, stopping them from entering what he guessed to be the palace and court of the Wind Daimyo. For someone who lived in a desert, she sure had some wealthy tastes.

Everywhere he looked at the palace, he saw finely carved marble, other such stones, and expensive statues and pots, etc. all laying around behind the guards. They must have been quite powerful to keep people from just taking those things.

Sighing, the boy's tail swished in slight agitation as he came to the back of the group, hefting his backpack up his shoulders a bit before floating a few inches up to look over the people's heads. Of course, he figured it would happen, but mere moments after he did this he noticed a sudden hush around the bazaar, and he suddenly had the attention of quite a few people, all of whom were simply _staring_ at him.

Flushing a bit, and noticing how, strangely enough, many women looked between him and a magazine for some reason, Naruto gave a small wave at the group in front of him, and the guards who now seemed almost entirely focused on him as he floated back to the ground.

"Um… Hello~… Ah, I have a letter of introduction here from the Kazekage of this countries Hidden Village, I request an audience with the Wind Daimyo about urgent matters. Ah, i-if it's not too much trouble…"

He averted his gaze from the guards, one of which was a woman giving him a similar look to the few females still looking between him and a magazine they were holding; though he couldn't see which magazine it was. He was nonetheless curious as to why they were doing that.

Shaking his head, he pulled the letter from his sleeve and handed it over to the guard at the front of the gaggle of them, a large muscular man of around five foot nine, who took the letter amicably and opened it, reading through it before giving a slight nod.

"Okay… You look a bit strange, but if Kazekage-dono trusts you despite how you look, you shall be allowed to see the Daimyo-sama. You people, please step back as we take this boy inside; No you may not go in with him, and no it is not unfair. He has a letter that proves he has gained a high ranking official's trust, hence allowing him entrance. No, I doubt he could have stolen it directly from the Kazekage's person, in fact I highly doubt that. Now move along."

Shouted questions rebuffed, continuously blocked from attempting to enter the palace, the people who had been chattering with themselves about how to get in gave disgruntled looks to the weird teenaged boy with horns, wings and a tail as he was lead into the place they wanted to be by one of the male guards.

Naruto was made to wait as the very large, heavy double doors into the palace were opened, having to restrain himself from doing it for the people already opening them. Why the doors were so heavy they each needed six heavily muscled people- in fine clothes he might add-, to open them, he would never know.

Shrugging, he continued following the guard leading him the moment the doors were open enough for them to continue on. He had figured the inside of the palace would be just as lavish as the outside, but this was kind of ridiculous. Everywhere he looked there were fine tapestries, priceless- presumably- pots and other antiques, and snobby looking people were milling about in clothing as lavish as the inside of the palace.

This was ridiculous; the citizens and Hidden Village of this country looked the way they did, and were hurting for missions and funds in the case of the latter, and the Daimyo here had such lavish decorations and obviously expensive items strewn about her court? Geez, not even the Fire Daimyo had such expensive tastes.

Just what the hell kind of woman had he been sent to seduce?!

Shaking his head with a twitching eyebrow, the blond kept focus on what exactly he was here to do, giving a small sigh after a moment when the guard- of all people- seemed to get lost for a moment. Waiting relatively patiently for him to get his baring's, the blond incubus took the time to look around a little more, noticing that for some strange reason there were noblewomen holding copies of that same damned magazine as the women outside the palace, and they too were giving strange looks between him and the magazine.

Personally, he found that a little frustrating and he silently endeavored to find out what the connection was between that magazine and him.

Blinking and looking back to the guard as he seemed to find his way again, the blond gave a small pout and continued following him with one last look at the small group of noblewomen looking between him and that damned magazine.

In barely any time at all, he found himself standing before another grandiose pair of doors that just looked like they belonged in this high class place. They honestly wouldn't fit in anywhere else actually; they were a royal purple in color, with golden accents lining them and little jewels dangling from key points.

The things rich people did with the overabundance of money they had sometimes.

Waiting for these doors to be opened enough for them to go through took significantly less time than the main doors into the palace, though he had no idea why since they looked as if they should have been heavier than the other doors.

Dismissing the thought as they walked into what he guessed was the Wind Daimyo's personal room; he was surprised to find a surprising lack of lavish items filling the place. There was a surprising lack of priceless antiques or vases or tapestries.

Just looooots and lots of pillows, and a thin layer of smoke that smelled mildly fruity, and a traditional looking wooden table that was quite low to the ground. Sitting at the table was a single person, a woman wearing what looked like a harem outfit, if extremely higher quality; she even had the see through veil over her face, and the whole outfit was a lavender color with cold trim and accents printed on it.

Her hair was black, and in quite a simple ponytail behind her, her skin was a nice dark tan, and she had lovely purple eyes. For all intents and purposes she looked nothing like he'd expect a Daimyo to look, though she did look quite lovely like the Fire Daimyo had heard. She was certainly beautiful enough to be some kind of royalty at least.

"What is it guard? Why have you brought this boy before me?"

Naruto blinked at the sound of the woman's voice, as it had a slight echo in the room, though it certainly seemed just large enough to allow for such a thing. That wasn't the strange thing though, it was the fact that she sounded nothing like he'd been expecting, it was almost kind even if she didn't call the guard by name. With how many she probably had, he wouldn't be able to remember individual names either.

And here he'd been expecting her to at least sound snobbish to offset her rather humble- for a friggen Daimyo- looks.

The guard cleared his throat softly, giving a small wave of his hand in front of his face to clear a little smoke from the rather large hookah sitting beside the woman, the hose for it in her hand as she idly puffed on it.

"This young man comes bearing a Letter of Introduction from the Kazekage; the barrier squad estimates that while powerful, his level is not enough to have stolen it, so we have granted him permission to enter and seek an audience with you."

"Doesn't 'seeking an audience' usually mean I need to give permission first? Oh well, at least it's one less problem; you may leave now, guard, return to your post, I assure you I will be quite safe. I trust that despite our differences, my Kazekage would not send me an assassin."

The guard gave a small bow, before turning and leaving, as if it was perfectly normal to just leave some perfect stranger alone with the ruler of a country, even with the rulers permission.

Now Naruto was puzzled, this was looking as if it was going to be entirely too easy for a request given by the Fire Daimyo. From what he'd seen so far the Wind Daimyo was quite possibly the _least_ noblewoman acting Daimyo he figured he would ever see. Not that that was a bad thing, it was simply a bit unnerving.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a ring of smoke billowing against his forehead, making him blink as he focused on the Wind Daimyo as she stood gracefully and made her way over to him. She circled him a few times, even taking hold of his tail or wings on a couple passes, before her fingers touched upon his horns, and the blond had to suppress a shiver from going down his spine through all of it.

Those first two things were sensitive places damn it!

Forcing himself not to glare, he settled for a pout at the woman even though it tickled his pride as a male to do it. He may like certain articles of women's clothing, but he was a healthy hetero male damn it.

Finally, the woman made her way back to her pile of pillows, seating herself and slipping her legs back under the table a bit. "Come, sit with me young Konoha ninja, if you sought an audience with me then it is yours. Tell me what has brought you here, and I shall see if it is possible to help; I am new to this whole 'Daimyo' thing, but I give my word to do my best at the very least."

He had been getting these strange shocking moments from the woman since he stepped into the room, so the blond was understandably a little nervous. Therefore, he said the first thing that came to mind, which was frankly his honest opinion at the moment. "Is this a trap of some kind? Am I being pranked?"

The woman's lilting laugh reached his ears, and brought a small flush to his cheeks that he promptly forced away, even as he silently accepted the woman's offer to sit with her. Hey, he was skeptical, not rude.

The two sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes, the Wind Daimyo simply enjoying smoking her hookah, while the blond ninja sat across from her was simply trying to think of how to bring up his reasons for being there.

Finally, the woman sighed and set the hose of her hookah down, blowing out a plume of smoke that slowly dissipated into the already existing, if light, fog of it permeating the room with its deceptively nice scent.

"You know, I may not look it, but I am quite busy right now, and I will be for quite some time as I divvy up my predecessors assets for dispersion to my many citizens. I never agreed with having so much expensive things while the people of my country lived frugally. This isn't a trap; I am just very busy, again despite how I may seem right now."

Naruto gave a small nod at the woman, before taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, calming himself for this talk with such an important person. Talking to his own Daimyo was easier because he was a part of the man's country; he was not a citizen of Kaze no Kuni, and therefore had to have a little more tact, especially considering this country and his own were actually allies.

"I have come to you today with two reasons, though I am unsure how to order those since both now seem as if they would be a bit of a burden for you. However, I've never been one to idle, so here it goes. Most recent one first I guess; it has come to my attention that someone in your court has been hiring poachers to hunt and capture the desert native tribes of your country. I was only witness to hawk men and harpies being held captive, but for all I know there could be others being captured even as we speak. I only took out one group after all."

The woman pondered the boys words even as he spoke them, a thoughtful expression on her face as her brows slowly furrowed. It was certainly ringing some bells in her head in regards to a few of the nobles in her court; holdouts from the ones her father appointed.

"I see… I have noticed several new items some of the older nobles, from my father's time as Daimyo, have managed to get ahold of. I believe they are trying to be subtle about it, simple yet usually expensive items, such as harpy feather accessories, lamia scale items… We are in the process of getting rid of most lavish items within the palace; most of it belongs to me by right of succession to Daimyo, but I am not forcing the existing nobles to give up their personal belongings. I have no idea why they would feel the need to do something like this beyond simple greed."

The blond nodded his head, and though he was supremely curious as to how such a person as this woman became Daimyo, even if she was the daughter of the last one, the matter of the basically kidnapped desert natives was more pressing. Then there was his second reason for being here, though it was arguably his original reason, he would be stating it second because it didn't have a time limit.

"Is there any way to investigate these nobles without causing an incident? I was almost shot down not long after entering this country for being mistaken for a rare hawk man with three sets of wings. I would very much like it if I don't have a similar run in anytime soon."

"Hmm… Well, there is a way, but it's not exactly a good idea with all the security I have posted around to keep out thieves. For personal reasons I don't have ninja guards due to a Daimyo being unable to hire them from anywhere other than their own countries Hidden Village. I would need someone able to sneak about and find evidence of the ordered poaching before any official investigation could be launched. No offense, but you seem entirely too flashy to be a candidate for such a task."

Naruto waved the woman off, though in hindsight if it weren't the woman before him he would have seriously insulted a country's Daimyo.

"You don't need to worry about how I look if you'd like me to do some condoned snooping. I can dismiss my wings, and hide my other notable features with a Henge, plus I have a pretty decent level of stealth. I'm sure I can sneak around non-ninja guards and nobles."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, before shaking her head lightly, giving a small shrug, "That would be plausible for the most part, except there are seals ingrained in the floors that prevent chakra use. Plus, our barrier squad monitors all chakra levels and usage outside of the palace; the nobles I suspect to be responsible for the poaching don't live here. They have private estates out in the city's residential upper residential district."

The blond incubus nodded at the woman with a snap of his fingers; that would be a problem… Unless…

"Do you have a way to completely seal off a person's chakra? If you do I can do some snooping for you with only minor problems on account of my appearance. However, I am still a ninja, disappearing is simply something we do."

The Wind Daimyo thought about it for a moment, curious as to why he was asking such a thing, and how he would be able to infiltrate the estates of the suspected nobles without chakra. Just as she was about to ask, he raised a hand and gave a small smile, "Don't worry about how I'll do it, I have another source of energy besides chakra that I'm certain your barrier team can't track. It's unique after all~."

He grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back, before giving a small nod of her head and lifting her hookah, placing it on the table and offering the hose to him. He was a bit skeptical, but with a shrug he accepted the hose and brought the bit to his lips, taking a curious draw from it.

His brows furrowed after he began, but he took the hit like a champ, not coughing or anything before he handed the hose back to the Daimyo. After a second, he let out the smoke he had drawn in with a sigh and stuck out his tongue.

"Not your flavor huh?"

"Does it come in ramen flavor?"

The Wind Daimyo blinked, before giggling and shaking her head, "I'm afraid not, but it does sound interesting, if it could be done correctly. Anyway, I'd like to ask you to wait till night time before doing any snooping, but until then I would like you to relax and enjoy some desert hospitality."

Nodding, the blond gave a small smile and shuffled his legs a bit under the table, making himself a bit comfortable. This was good; his original reason for coming here could be taken care of fairly quickly if everything went right. Clearing his throat softly, he drew the woman's attention once more as she took a puff from her hookah again.

"I have one more thing to discuss with you Daimyo-sama, though I understand if the subject irks you. You see, the original reason I wanted an audience with you is to see if I can't negotiate with you on the matter of returning missions to your own Hidden Village instead of to my own. This is something I was asked to request of you by my own Daimyo, you see."

The woman gave an unladylike grunt as soon as he finished speaking and her cheeks seemed to puff up as she looked away from him belligerently. Sweatdropping, the blond shook his head and cleared his throat softly to try and break the sudden ice that seemed to have frosted over any further talking.

"I'm… Sorry, is there a reason you seem so intent on making your country's Hidden Village suffer? You seemed like quite a good person from what little I was able to discern from our talking, what brought this on Daimyo-sama?"

The woman growled a little at his prodding, and a small scowl appeared on her face before she turned to him, "And why shouldn't I let them suffer? Suffer as that poor girl has suffered due to that village's stupidity…!"

Naruto was lost, tilting his head curiously after the woman finished speaking, though before he could open his mouth to ask his question, the Wind Daimyo beat him to it. "Sabaku no Garuna… Because of that village, that girl has suffered since her birth for something out of her control…! Did you know? I'm related to that girl's family on her mother's side, she was a cousin of mine. Every time I tried to visit before I became Daimyo I was never allowed to visit Garuna; I could never tell Karura how her youngest daughter was, if she was eating okay or being loved. And frankly, I would have been lying if I did tell her grave something like that…"

That was kind of depressing.

Shaking his head, Naruto gently slapped his hand on the table, startling the woman across from him a bit, "You don't need to worry about Garuna anymore! I already helped her before I came here in fact!"

The Wind Daimyo raised an eyebrow, remaining calm even though her heart had skipped a beat or two at the boy's exclamation. Did he know of Garuna's burden? Just how exactly had he helped her, and was she okay?

These thoughts all swirled in her head till she was swaying a bit, before she shook her head and focused on the blond sitting across from her. "Helped her, is it? How do I know you aren't just saying that? And what exactly did you help her with? I know for fact a single boy's words or actions wouldn't be enough to sway an entire village. That is exactly what would need to happen to 'help' Garuna."

The look of resolution in the blonds eyes made the Wind Daimyo sweat a little, before she found herself shocked at the revelation he dropped on her like some sort of paper bomb.

"The Ichibi is no longer a problem for Garuna, or the village, though I can't say the same for any male who tries to flirt with her in the future. She still has lots of issues that need fixing, and she'll need plenty of TLC to get through those issues, but I have set her on the path to recovery; fast tracked it you could even say."

The Wind Daimyo gulped almost audibly, and only the fact she was a woman and lacked an Adams apple prevented Naruto from seeing the act. "H-how did you find out about the One-Tail…?"

This time the smile Naruto gave the woman was a sad one, and a hand went to his stomach, drawing the Daimyo's attention. "Because me and her are the same…"

The woman's eyes widened, before she clenched them shut and reached up to rub her temples. Great, she had a damned Jinchuuriki in her personal 'office'. He didn't seem violent or anything, but from reports she got about Garuna, she had kind of expected it.

"Okay… I can acknowledge that, but that still doesn't tell me what you did. So tell me, just what did you do that would allow you to be so sure the One-Tail is no longer a problem?"

Naruto gave the biggest shit eating grin he could muster, before he threw the woman a thumbs up, "I bullshitted the Ichibi into making Garuna his baby sister of course! Ahahaha!"

The Wind Daimyo didn't know what to think about what the boy across from her had just said; on one hand it sounded completely asinine and retarded, but on the other hand the Ichibi was known to be a lit… A b… Okay, a lot crazy, so maybe using crazy against crazy was the correct call? Still she resumed rubbing her temples as she tried to absorb what the boy had just spouted off.

"Is that why you said it'd only be a problem to males who try to hit on Garuna in the future? Just what did you tell that insane beast?"

"I told him that since Garuna had basically his same ability to control sand, that practically made her his baby sister, and that he should protect her as her Onii-sama. Of course, he seemed to do most of the thinking after a certain point, and he seemed really eager to make her his baby sister for some reason. Do you think there could be some friction between the Bijuu?"

"Eh? How would I know? I don't even know about the other ones, just the one my Hidden Village has. You said you were a container, you talked to the Ichibi without having an aneurism, why don't you try talking to your own beast sometime."

The woman's dismissive tone all of a sudden was a little agitating, but Naruto dealt with it since he had the feeling she wanted to check on Garuna. Chuckling softly, he looked from the woman to her hookah, something not a lot of people had in Konoha, or in Hi no Kuni in general. They were something of semi-luxury items in the desert that was Kaze no Kuni after all.

"Ne, the village will have to report this change to you soon, right? Won't you be able to confirm it for yourself soon enough?"

His own tone had turned almost conversational, and it made the Wind Daimyo twitch at the subject matter he was using said tone for. That was her relative he'd claimed to have helped in the most idiotic yet strangely successful of ways!

Finally huffing, she brought the hose of her hookah to her lips and took a deep pull of it, inhaling the smoke and averting her eyes from the blond ninja across from her once more. Letting out the smoke slowly, she spoke softly after a moment, "That's true, they will have to report such a change in Garuna's status to me should it be true… But I am worried. I am also conflicted… You bullshitted a Bijuu, do you have any advice for this kind of situation?"

Sweatdropping, he gave a small shrug, "I don't really see what that has to do with this, but if you want my opinion… If you're that worried you should probably just tell them to send her here so she can adjust to being around people who don't display overt fear of her. I mean, you're already taking away missions from them, what's one ninja?"

While his tone got a little accusing at the end, his seemed sincere enough that the woman put some real thought into his proposition. "I may just do that… Though, depending on their reaction to the request I may just think about your request to stop sending most of their missions elsewhere. Is there any chance I could get you to escort her here after your snooping is over with?"

Naruto paled a bit at that question, earning a raised eyebrow from the Wind Daimyo, before the boy shook his head rapidly. "I don't think that's a very good idea, I think it would be much better if she had an escort from her own village rather than me personally."

"And just why would you think that? You're the one that supposedly helped her right? Why don't you want to escort her here? I'm sure if what you say is true that she's likely quite grateful to you or something."

…

"No way…"

Naruto blushed and looked away from the Daimyo, who gave an almost malicious grin at the boys look, and the fact he refused to meet her gaze. "What happened? Did the big bad Incubus meet a girl he couldn't charm into bed?"

This time the boy snorted a bit, though he still blushed and wouldn't meet the woman's gaze, "Pfft, I-I wish that were the case… I don't think I'd ever leave that bed if I did get her in it with me… I think your relative may be what people call a 'Yandere' miss Wind Daimyo."

The woman's sudden bout of laughing didn't help the blond at all.

XxXxX

Naruto gave an absent shiver as he pulled the cloak he'd been given tighter around himself, after a while of chatting with the Wind Daimyo, who he found out was named Rei Fujin ((A play on words, but it together and Reifujin means Noble lady)), the woman had sent an 'early response' messenger to Suna to both see if Garuna had actually been helped, and to basically demand she sent to the capital so Rei could watch over her and help her adjust to whatever had been done.

He was only too happy to have not been forced to join that messenger.

So now here he was, making his way to the first address on the list he'd been given of noblemen suddenly gaining suspicious and expensive items usually related to the desert native tribes. Said nobleman was one Dachi Yukeda, and he had been spotted with what he must have thought to be subtle accessories in several harpy feather pins, lamia scale shoes, and a lamia scale eye patch to replace the regular silk one usually covering his missing eye.

The cloak he was wearing had seals woven into it to seal off his chakra, and as long as he wore it he couldn't use a lick of the stuff. Of course that was the point, as with his normally huge reserves of chakra he'd be sensed by the city's barrier squad. And condoned by the Wind Daimyo herself or not, what he was about to do was technically illegal; Rei would have to deny giving him permission to save face if he were caught.

Good thing he learned some stealth from Kakashi-sensei while the man taught him Ninjutsu, he used his lessons to blend in and eventually disappear in the crowd that gathered in the city even at night. In fact if he didn't know any better he'd say there were more people out at night in this city than there was during the day.

Finally making it to the thick but relatively small gate surrounding Dachi's mansion, Naruto let out his senses to see if anyone was around, before grinning and pulling up the hoods of both the cloak and his jacket, hiding his face in shadows, but more importantly, hiding his easily identifiable blond hair.

Pressing himself to the wall, he closed his eyes for a moment before slowly phasing through the wall, entering easily into the other side. He could have just hopped the wall, it was small enough for him to do without chakra, but that would have simply drawn unnecessary attention. Once he was through, he dashed silently through the yard till he reached the main building, a large mansion built of wood and stone.

His movements were silent; it was as if he were a ghost as he moved through walls and hallways without a sound as he searched for signs of kidnapped desert natives. This was only his first stop on the short list, but the man had showed the signs of at least having access to items related to the desert natives. That alone was enough to know that he likely knew who was responsible, if nothing else and he could probably bribe the man with ignoring his possession of the items if he gave up the one, or ones, responsible.

Five minutes passed like a blink for Naruto, and he soon found himself hitting the proverbial jackpot as he found Dachi- the man certainly matched the description on the list, a kindly yet strangely battle scarred nobleman- in what looked to be a dojo of sorts. He wasn't alone however, for standing across from him was a strikingly reptilian boy, with sandy brown scales on a majority of his body, clawed fingers and toes, a tail about half as long as the boy was tall, and short scraggly brown hair.

Both were holding swords, and though the reptilian boy seemed to be in no trouble, he could clearly see a strange look of homesickness on the boy's face, hidden from the nobleman standing across from him.

It was great that he had found some proof, but currently there was no way to get physical evidence of poaching. Leaving the duo for the moment, Naruto used his nose and keen eye sight to locate the nobleman's office, or similar room. He was likely to have one, somewhere in which he held paperwork or something.

It didn't take him long to find the room he was looking for, a study by the looks of it, containing many scrolls, a desk with a lavishly comfortable chair, a few ink wells and a calligraphy brush. This was definitely the room he had been looking for, now he just needed to find any papers detailing a sale or something to gather proof.

While he didn't find a sales detail of any kind, even after five minutes of thorough searching, he did manage to scrounge up a paper with the reptilian boy's information on it, and as a complete and utter bonus, it had the names of who he'd gotten the boy from.

Before he could do anything more, he stiffened as he felt something push against his back; though for some reason whatever it was seemed to be shaking. And sharp.

Slowly raising his hands, the document he'd found already stowed in his jacket under his cloak, he turned around just as slowly, only to blink as he found a shaking maid holding a knife to him. It was night time, and he was technically a shadowy figure in a large cloak that covered him entirely, so he kind of understood her fear. Kind of.

Slowly, so as to not startle the woman or make her yell, Naruto lowered the hood of his cloak, followed by his jacket, though he swore he heard a small squeak when his horns became visible in the moon light. His glasses glinted, and he gave the woman a gentle smile, disarming even, before reaching for his glasses.

The moment they came off, and he made eye contact with the woman, the knife fell from her hands and her face flushed beautifully. Her breath hitched in her throat as she came under the blonds charm, failing to scream or even move as he stepped into her personal space and placed a hand on her cheek gently.

The maid shivered as Naruto leaned closer, though he was secretly a little miffed that he had to lean up to reach her, therefore making her lean down noticeably. Without preamble or dramatics, his lips touched upon the maids, and she gave a quiet moan as her eyelids fluttered. Just as soon as he had kissed her however, he broke it and leaned to whisper into her ear softly.

"I'm afraid I haven't much time, so I'll have you sleep now, maid-san."

His voice was like hypnotism, and she found herself drifting off as blackness consumed her vision. Shaking his head, he picked the woman up swiftly and easily, basically giving no effort due to his natural strength. Carrying her out into the hall carefully, he locked the door after closing it and hurried off with the maid in his arms.

He didn't want her to get fired for his snooping, so he simply left her in a different hallway before phasing out of the mansion through the walls, ghosting out and away from the mansion as easily and smoothly as he had entered it.

XxXxX

"So, your stealth mission was a success, and you only even needed to visit one mansion to get the needed evidence for an investigation?"

Nodding to the Wind Daimyo, Naruto gave a small grin and returned the cloak she had lent him for his snooping, also handing over the document he had found in Dachi's study. Rei looked it over swiftly, a frown on her face at the information she was reading. It looked like Dachi had simply bought the new accessories from the true guilty parties, but the boy had been a gift.

Hopefully nothing despicable had gone down, or would go down; Dachi certainly didn't _seem_ the type for such things with children, much less little boys. Rei supposed it was good that all he had been seen doing was training the boy or some such.

Sighing softly, Rei ran her fingers through her hair, before nodding to the blond who was waiting at attention in front of her. "Do you have any suggestions Naruto-san? I am fairly certain that even if we show up for a sudden investigation, they will have ample time to hide any true evidence of their crimes."

The boy simply tilted his head a little, before giving a small smile that sent shivers down the Daimyo's spine as his eyes seemed to glow and make his glasses glint ominously. "You could always take the easy way, and wait till they are asleep before moving in quickly before they can gather their wits."

The woman nodded and crossed her arms over her chest; she had thought of the same thing, but she had wanted a second opinion. It wouldn't be too hard to wait the old noblemen out, but it was their night time help that she was worried about. However, she had a solution for that which could be done easily enough.

"Do you have tricks up your sleeves for helping us stop the noblemen's night help from interfering?"

"Like what? I can't use a Genjutsu; my main weakness in that area is my absolute need for eye contact before I can cast one. It would take too long to knock out the night help one by one too. Perhaps we should just post guards at the exits while I send clones to gather documents and guard any more… physical evidence, as it were."

The Wind Daimyo hummed softly at that, contemplating it for a few moments, before grinning and nodding her head. "That sounds like a plan, chibi ninja, let's get to it!"

"Ch-chibi ninja?! O-Oi!"

"Ahahaha!"

XxXxX

"Naruto-san, are you ready to begin? These two live fairly close to each other, so you shouldn't have too much trouble using your clones."

Said blond simply nodded his head and pulled up the hood of his jacket; he had already made ten Kage Bunshin after arriving at the residence of the first of the two noblemen who'd been hiring the poachers. Thankfully, the two culprits' mansions were a mere two dozen meters from each other, so it was as the Wind Daimyo said, and he would have no trouble maintaining the clones for the operation.

"Give me ten minutes after my clones enter the building; if they finish earlier then one of them will dispel and I'll let you know it's okay to storm the buildings."

With a wave of his left arm, his clones seemed to fade into the shadows before the guards and the Daimyo, who insisted on being there herself to make the arrests in person. If they were completely honest, it was a little creepy to see such a young man do that, and even a little unnerving as well.

Around eight minutes later, Naruto perked up and looked to the Wind Daimyo, giving a nod of his head with his arms crossed, a dire grin on his face as the woman gave a call loud enough to reach all her men, an order to storm the buildings. The exits were already being blocked by more guards.

With the help of Naruto's clones, the night help weren't able to hide anything when the call was heard, and the noblemen who owned the homes were to groggy and a bit shocked to properly do anything other than shoot up in their beds and promptly fall out of them.

Of course, due to the shouting suddenly taking place several other citizens of the capital were awoken with a start, and so the arrest of two noblemen was witnessed by quite a few people. The men were taken in without a struggle, mostly because one was fat and too out of shape to fight back, and the other was old and frail, also too weak to fight back.

With the evidence collected and the noblemen captured, the desert natives who were held captive in the men's basements were set free; it was noted and added to the two men's charges however that several of the kidnapped lamia were experiencing some mental trauma from the men forcing them to molt and shed the skin form their tails several times.

It wasn't anything severe, but for a lamia to be forced to molt and shed her skin was the same as somehow forcing someone to age and grow when they weren't ready. It was stressful, and the process itself was quite a personal and embarrassing thing for all lamia; usually only people they liked were allowed to even be near them while they shed the old scales from their tail.

After all the ruckus died down, the citizens went back to sleep for the night and the two noblemen were detained and sentenced to heavy fines, jail time, and having their reputations tarnished, Naruto found himself back in the Wind Daimyo's personal room, smoking her hookah with the woman as they enjoyed the once more quiet night.

The messenger had sent a reply back via messenger hawk, telling that what Naruto had said was true, and while the village's Council had been a bit reluctant to relinquish Garuna, the Kazekage had been almost happy to allow the girl some time away from the village. The girl would be arriving the following morning, giving Naruto quite the conundrum.

On one hand, he didn't want to be here when Garuna arrived for fear of bodily harm being used to keep him close to the girl. On the other hand, he had yet to get the Wind Daimyo to agree to stop sending missions elsewhere instead of to Suna. The woman was being stubborn, and insisting that she see Garuna herself before she makes a decision.

The closer it got to sunrise, to morning, the more the blond began to sweat, till eventually he got out his porta-home and set it on one of the Wind Daimyo's comfy pillows. Of course, such an action drew the woman's attention, and though she was sleepy, she was determined to stay up and meet with Garuna the moment she arrived.

Apparently the same couldn't be said for her little incubus guest.

"Naruto-san, just what is that and why have you decided to put it out on one of my pillows?"

Her tone was exasperated, but that could have been from lack of sleep; she seemed quite interested otherwise.

Rolling his eyes, the blond simply turned the big glass orb so the walkway inside of it was facing towards him. "If Garuna is going to be here, the first thing she is liable to do when she sees me is break my legs or something. She seemed quite attached after I helped her, and the only reason I escaped is because the Ichibi has some control over Garuna's sand, and has decided to try and keep me from getting too close to her as her new older brother."

Rei giggled at the boy's explanation, a few fingers covering her lips over her face veil; returning to looking at the glass orb the boy had brought out, she voiced another question that she had.

"How do you plan to escape her with a small glass orb that I am quite certain you will never be able to fit inside of?"

Naruto grinned at the woman, making her idly flush as he caught her gaze over his glasses for a second before looking away. "This is a very special gift I got before I left the capital of Hi no Kuni; I can't go into details, but a group of fairies felt they owed me a debt, and they rewarded me with this. It's a super awesome ultra mini badass castle of portable wonder. It's also magic."

While possibly more confused than anything, the Wind Daimyo decided to give the boy the benefit of the doubt, and simply nodded her head, still a bit skeptical about the merits of a 'magic' orb with a strange cylindrical castle replica inside it, alongside a beach that spanned the entire circumference of the tower in the middle.

Wouldn't it be just her surprise then when after standing in front of the orb, her blond ninja guest suddenly vanished in a flash of light that momentarily illuminated the room. Gasping, the woman's eyes widened almost comically, her jaw dropping before she scooted over to the orb and pressed her face up against it. For a moment she could swear she saw a tiny version of her guest walking around inside of it.

Curiosity got the better of her, with a pinch of giddiness at the prospect of magic and wanting to see how big that cylindrical building really was if this was actually real.

Just as she was disappearing into the orb, the door to her personal room opened, and a head of red hair peeked in. The only thing she saw was a vaguely female shape disappearing in a flash of light after standing in front of a strange glass orb with what looked like a large model of a resort of some kind inside of it.

Curious, the figure stepped into the room, a large gourd made of sand held over her right shoulder. Stepping into the room, she closed the door and looked around cautiously, before stepping in front of the glass orb and leaning down to inspect it.

Her eyes widened as she realized too late that she seemed to have activated some form of trap or something. Her vision was overtaken by a bright flash of light, and Garuna, who had arrived early in hopes of seeing Naruto again, was pulled into the porta-home the fairies had made the boy.

XxXxX

Naruto sighed as he entered his porta-home, giving a smile after a moment when he saw his awesome portable home that just so happened to make an entire day inside of it the equivalent of only an hour on the outside of it.

Stretching and deciding to relax a bit now that he was surely safe from Garuna for the moment, the blond ninja strolled across the walkway and took in the fresh air. Looking over the side idly, the young man noted with some joy that the ocean was as calm as ever, and a quick glance around showed that the same was true for the entire pseudo-ocean. The sand of the beach was white and pristine, and the waters of the pseudo-ocean were crystal clear and sparkling.

Making his way into the tower in the middle of his porta-home he quickly headed for one of the storage rooms, which he had found to be stocked by the fairies when he had been given the porta-home. Still, he would have to personalize this place soon and get more training done as well.

Just as he was retrieving a snack from one of the storage rooms closest to the top of the tower, he felt someone enter his magical abode. Taking a peek, he confirmed it to be the Wind Daimyo, and shook his head, watching as the woman cowered in the middle of the walk way, too afraid to continue further lest she risk falling over the side somehow.

Who knew the Daimyo was afraid of heights? Not that he could blame her; she couldn't exactly fly like he could.

Taking pity on the woman who was curled up in a ball smack in the middle of the walk way, he made his way out and picked her up, helping her across and setting her on a laid back chair under a veranda that was at the top of the tower. Thankfully it had a guard rail, so hopefully the woman wouldn't freak out again.

He sat in the chair next to Rei after setting her down; nibbling on the cookie he had gotten from a jar in the top floor storage room. Giving a soft sigh, he thought about how he had used this place so far, and how he didn't have a name for his portable home. So far he had only really used it once for a few days, practicing the Rasengan and the pseudo-intangibility of his jacket that only allowed him to phase through objects and not attacks.

As for a name, while home had a good ring to it, it would be stupid for such an awesome gift.

Finishing off his cookie just as he felt another presence entering his resort, his eyes widened and a panicked expression appeared on his face as he saw who it was who had apparently entered his porta-home by accident.

Gulping audibly, the blond slowly lowered himself, thinking that perhaps if she didn't see him she wouldn't be able to find him. He stayed absolutely silent as she slowly began to cross the walkway, scoffing quietly after looking over the side once, and slowly getting closer to his hiding spot. He didn't want to just let her have free run of the place, but he did not want to confront her now, so soon after having escaped her claiming him as hers.

Of course, since fate appeared to love teasing him, Rei chose that moment to wake up, noticing him as she sat up slowly, not noticing how pale he got as she called his name and asked where she was.

Of course, after her brain finally rebooted from having fainted from her sudden fear of extreme heights, the woman saw where he was looking with wide eyes as if a deer caught in torch light. Turning her head to see just what had him so scared and captivated, she spotted the girl she had been hoping to see for a while.

With a smile, she stood up from her seat and strode over to Garuna, who gave her a strange look, before doing the strangest thing. The girl leaned in once she was close enough and began to sniff her, before giving a reassured nod and crossing her arms, her large gourd of sand slung across her back as she returned to staring at Naruto intensely.

"Eheheh… H-Hey Garuna…"

"Uzumaki Naruto… I have been sent to the capital to receive help 'adjusting', but know this. I only agreed because I had heard you may still be here. You are, and I have no intention of losing sight of you again…"

Her intense stare turned into a glare, and she took a step towards the blond, who took a step back in response, eyes now comically wide behind his glasses. "W-Wait, you don't want to do anything rash now do you? Daimyo-sama will you help me out?"

Hearing this of course, Garuna stopped for a moment, turning her head back to regard the woman who simply gave her a small wave. "So, you are the Daimyo of our country… Nevertheless, it brings me joy that Uzumaki has yet to complete his objective…"

"Eh? But Garuna-chan, I thought you would want the flow of missions to return back to your village?"

"That… is true, I suppose, but it was the method in which he was sent to negotiate such that I have a problem with…"

Naruto blushed and began waving his hands wildly as if begging Garuna to not say anymore, while the Daimyo blinked, before furrowing her brows, "Oh? Do tell, just what is this 'method' he was supposed to use to negotiate the return of mission flow to your village, Garuna-chan?"

Obviously she was thinking of something both less than legal and quite untoward.

He would have preferred anything other than what came out of the redhead's mouth.

"He was sent because of what he is. He is to seduce you into agreeing to send missions back to my village…"

While Garuna's eyes were burning with a surprisingly low boiling anger, Rei's face surprisingly erupted into a blush as her eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that at all!

"W-what!? This boy was sent to seduce me?!"

"Yes… But I won't allow that to happen… Despite what Onii-sama says, Uzumaki Naruto is mine."

At this point the blond shinobi was crying little anime style tears as he covered his face to hide the embarrassment practically written all over it. Things had been going so well that even though he may have wanted to, he had been trying to avoid having to seduce the Wind Daimyo.

"Wow… You really do call it Onii-sama now. A-anyway! Naruto-san, explain yourself!"

The Daimyo's rage suddenly exploded at her question as she pointed at the now shaking blond male, who seemed to be trying to sink into his jacket as if it would protect him. Seeing no answer forthcoming, a positively devious smile spread across the Daimyo's face.

"Garuna-chan?"

Naruto paled further.

"I believe I remember Uzumaki-san making passes at me earlier, he did seem quite determined to rile me up, but in my admitted naiveté I believed he was simply growing a crush on an older woman. Now I believe he was attempting to go through with what he was sent to do~."

Naruto's jaw dropped, and he pointed at the woman who was now smirking at him in an entirely infuriating way, his hand shaking as he pointed. "L-Liar! G-Garuna, don't trust that evil woman, she's lying through her pearly whites!"

When the redheaded girl looked from the boy she'd claimed as her own towards the Daimyo of her country, said woman merely put on a false frown and crocodile tears complete with little sniffles. "To think he would try to play with a young woman's heart, and then lie about it to our faces~. Garuna-chan, your auntie can't get married anymore~…"

Gulping as Garuna turned her gaze back to him, practically seething now, long unknown feelings such as affection towards a family member broiling in her chest, along with jealousy and possessive rage. She would let none have what she had claimed for herself after so long without it. When the blond before her, currently shaking in his ninja sandals, had held her so close that night, kissed her, comforted her, they were the first touches of their kind that she remembered ever receiving.

She would let nothing stop her from claiming those things for herself, and she could already feel a burning need deep within her chest calling for her to become closer with the ninja standing mere meters away from her.

She had experienced things called love and affection after so long without them; she was determined to latch on before she forgot them.

Finally the redheaded girl resumed walking towards Naruto, though this time when she saw him begin moving back and away from her, her glare intensified. "Continue retreating… And I'll break your legs…"

The boy stiffened, even his tail standing on end while the Wind Daimyo hid her quiet giggles behind her left palm, eyes filled with mirth as she had her niece carry out her small bit of revenge for the blond ninja's original plans for meeting her. Of course she could tell he hadn't been trying to do it, after learning how he helped Garuna she had been willing to concede and give her Hidden Village back it's missions if it turned out to be true.

When the girl was younger she had never been allowed to get near her, as the girl was deemed unstable and she was too important to allow to be killed. But now here she was, so close to the niece she'd thought she had lost before she could even meet her, and she was able to allow that same girl into her city without fear of her suddenly going berserk because of that boy's effort.

Whatever her niece did to him would be punishment enough for failing to tell her that he had meant to seduce her at some point. Giving a sigh, she looked up at the likely artificial sun, squinting so she didn't hurt her eyes, and gave a small smile. After she let the girl vent some of the obviously very new emotions on the boy she would 'rescue' him.

It was time she spent some time with her niece after so long of never even being able to meet her. She had a feeling this strange place the blond boy owned was something special that would allow her to get a bit of extra time in with Garuna, and she wasn't going to waste any time at all doing just that.

Rei didn't hide her happy giggles this time as she enjoyed the odd silence, waiting for the sounds of pain to begin.

And waiting, and waiting…

"GAAAAAAH!"

There was the sound of rushing sand accompanying the scream, and moments later there was the sound of a muted splash and the sound of running feet soon after.

Smiling, the Wind Daimyo started walking after her rushing niece who was dashing down the stairs after Naruto had somehow been thrown off the top of the tower and into the water.

XxXxX

Woo! Sorry this took so long, sorry it's SO long, aaaand sorry if you find it a little boring! Next chapter will probably be shorter, hopefully a couple fights, meeting some desert native tribes, and maybe even the introduction of a future harem member if y'all can tell me conclusively which monster girl you want to see him with first.

For the desert area, you have the lamia, harpy, dragon newts, and some others. I can't think of them right now. So get out that Monster Girl Encyclopedia or think up some interesting or already existing monster girls that you think may reside in the desert.

Also if you haven't read it yet, I recommend Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, it's a good manga about monster girls. And, the manga 12Beast by the same artist as Monster Musume is a decent read, and is where I got the hawk men and the second form of harpy. It's also where I got a group of monster girls I'll be introducing whenever I send our little blond Incubus into Kaminari no Kuni.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, it's what motivates me to write, and if you don't find this chapter too boring, I think I made it long enough to deserve a few reviews, you know? Of course, starting next chapter, I will be trying to release chapters of this one, and its sister story Incubus in Youkai Academy, the remake. This will continue, hopefully without problems, till both stories hit chapter ten, and if I finish a chapter of one before the other, I'll post it, and then finish the other before posting it as well.

Again, leave your thoughts, ideas and such in a review, or just pm me directly I guess. See ya next chapter!


	4. Search for a weapon

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! So happy to have so many reviews for these two sibling stories! Hopefully they'll reach the amount I got for Hell Holder (Formerly Naruablo- no I was not on anything when I came up with that name-)

Before I start, I haaaaave a question. Why do people think I know how to do bashing scenes? Theoretically, to do bashing you need to have your character in a higher standing, or a higher power level than whoever you're bashing, and their guards, and anyone liable to come to their aid. So far none of my versions of Naruto/Naruko have that kind of standing or power. Sure they have the awesome potential for it, but I'm kind of iffy on just _giving_ them that power or standing. I want them to earn it, through hard work and junk.

That said, I'm not against going all ex machina in my stories, heck, I've started fics where that was going to be at least partly the case. Never got around to filling them out, but I still started on them.

But yeah, since I can't just _give_ Naruto/Naruko awesome power and/or standing, I can't just have them do any 'bashing'. Hence, most of the time you'll see the characters changed from the norm, or how you'd expect them to be, to being… Nicer, I guess you could say, or having reasons that you really can't blame them for. Take for instance in Hell Holder (Formerly Naruablo); People expected me to bash Sasuke's mom, but really she was just thinking of her daughters future. Same for Hiashi, even if he was more dictatorial about it, he had his daughter's best interests at heart. In fact, I _almost_ made Hiashi like a stricter version of Hughes from Full Metal Alchemist. In Hell Holder, Hiashi _loves_ his daughters, and wants them to have bright, successful futures. He knew they may not have immediately loved who he picked for them, but he had faith that they would grow to love them.

So yeah, them's my issues. Unless I have another character in place to do the bashing, Naruto/Naruko will almost never be doing any in my stories. Just a heads up.

XxXxX

"Daimyo-sama, we've gotten reports that someone was seen… er… well, someone was seen streaking through the palace. We've yet to catch them, but I figured I would warn you in case the scoundrel found his way here."

"You've reason to believe the culprit is male, captain?"

"Yes Daimyo-sama. Ahem… T-the culprit was reported to have, um, let us just say he had the proper parts. Anyway, thank you for your time Daimyo-sama; I shall have the guards continue their search."

Rei watched as the captain of her guard exited her room/office, taking a puff of her hookah as she watched him leave. Raising an eyebrow once he was gone, she turned to the pile of pillows behind her with an amused expression.

"So, have fun streaking?"

The pillow pile shifted, and a head of blond peeked out at her, blue eyes narrowed to little fox like slits as the person hiding under her pillows remained where he was for the most part.

"Oh, you think this is funny huh? She came into the _shower_ while I was _using it_! Normally I wouldn't freak out about a pretty girl doing that, but then… Sh-she was the maaaan!"

The figure under the pillows began quietly sobbing, and Rei dissolved into giggles at the hidden blonds words. She had to keep quiet to not alert her guards, but she was quite sure the person in hiding could hear her, if the glare he shot her way was any indication.

Finally the woman got herself under control, wiping joyful tears from her eyes as she covered her mouth to try to stifle the stemming giggles. It worked well enough, and she was soon merely smirking as opposed to having an impromptu gigglefit.

"Oh don't get so worked up over it Naruto-san; so she's a little obsessed. As far as I know you haven't stuck around her long enough for her to lose her virginity… Unless you did that in the shower, but my point is, she couldn't have done anything to get you so worked up. I've heard from a reliable source that you enjoy when a woman takes a bit of control."

The glowing blue eyes showing from the blond incubi's hiding spot glared at her suspiciously, "And just where did you hear that? Not that it's important, if one of the partners I've had during my stay here told you it's fine; I happen to like when my partners brag. It builds up my confidence and my ego."

"I'm too sure you need any more of the latter. Anyway, what's the problem with my niece taking control, as I just stated, that seems to be something you enjoy."

"She knew _all_ of my weak spots! The ears, my butt, the base of my tail and wings! All of my spots!"

Rei simply began giggling again, making the hidden incubus glower at her from under the pile of pillows. When she finally stopped again, she released a sigh and grinned at the hiding blond; "She found out in the resort."

Naruto froze in his hiding spot, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to think of _when_ Garuna had learned all of the stuff she knew now that he knew the _where_. So far he had nothing, and he couldn't figure out how she had learned all of his spots because he was quite sure he'd been very cautious around the Suna kunoichi the entire time they'd been in there.

It had taken him quite a while to lure her out of the damn thing so he could lock her out.

"How the hell did she figure out all my weak spots!?"

The Wind Daimyo hadn't the heart to tell the blond that Garuna had fondled him while he slept to see how he reacted. Garuna was a higher ranked ninja than him for a reason, so she guessed it hadn't taken the girl much effort to do what she had.

"You shouldn't worry about that now; you're leaving today aren't you? It's not like she's going to go with you. You'll be 'safe' from my niece when you go, so perhaps you should go get dressed so you can actually make it wherever you're going before she finds you again."

"Y-Yeah, that's right! She can't follow me out of Kaze no Kuni without travel papers! Or permission! I know it's a bad thing to say, but as her village's Jinchuuriki she isn't going to get those papers on her life!"

The blond promptly stood from his hiding spot and left to the room he'd been given during his stay in the Wind Daimyo's palace. Said woman didn't quite have the heart to tell the boy about his misconceptions; being that Garuna already had travel papers, as well as permission to leave the country as long as she sent regular reports. She had gotten them pushed through a few days earlier, after she'd sent her village a missive telling them they'd be getting their missions rerouted back to them, instead of Konoha.

XxXxX

"Do you have everything? I don't want you getting to the tribes and realizing you forgot one of my missives. I know you won't be coming back for them if you leave them, not with Garuna-chan here."

Naruto's tail lashed about behind him as he glowered at the Wind Daimyo, who was seeing him off while one of her maids kept Garuna busy. They both knew he wouldn't have stuck around to see if he'd forgotten anything or not if she was around.

The strange part was neither was sure just why he was so nervous around the girl yet. Rei speculated however, that it had something to do with the girl claiming him; she had had to stop the girl from murdering the two women Naruto went to for sex during his stay in her palace. There was definitely some Yandere in her precious niece, and that would freak out any male like Naruto.

Garuna had claimed him after he had helped her, and with a streak of Yandere, she seemed intent on keeping the boy to herself. Hopefully that would change when she finally got him alone long enough to do anything with him; the two women the boy went to during his stay, while more than happy to have accommodated the blond, were always quite exhausted and unable to walk after each of his visits.

And that on top of having a girl like Garuna after them because they smelled so deeply of Naruto.

"Yes, I have all the missives you wrote for the tribes who had members kidnapped by poachers. I'll deliver them before I leave the country, and you can expect their emissaries or whatnot within several days afterwards. Well, at least from those who would trust humans after having their comrades poached and sold."

Rei sighed and waved the boy off, she knew she would be held accountable for the actions of her court members in the eyes of the effected tribes. She also knew that she wouldn't much care as long as she could smooth over relations with them once more. The desert natives were important to everyone else who lived in the desert, providing occasional aid and wares at reasonable prices.

Before he enjoyed/became stressed over his stay at the Wind Daimyo's Palace, he'd had no idea that the items made by the desert native tribes were the deserts high class items that anyone could get if they could find a native willing to sell to them. The tribes didn't discriminate between common folk and nobles in selling their wares; they just didn't often come into human territories.

Sighing himself, Naruto gave a small bow towards the woman and the few guards she had with her, "Thank you for hosting me till now Daimyo-sama, for the most part I really enjoyed my stay, and I won't hold what I didn't enjoy against you. It's not your fault your niece is a friggen Yandere… anyway, I'll deliver these missives to the Desert Native Tribes that were affected by mister greedy and his lust for their special items. You just do me a favor and give me a nice long head start before Garuna figures out I'm gone."

Rei smirked at the boy and gave him and subtle thumbs up, getting a grin from the blond as his wings flared out behind him. Thankfully the people of Kaze no Kuni's capital had gotten used to seeing him enough that no one freaked out over seeing him flying around. This allowed him to soar through the air on his way into the desert, his special jacket once more adorning his body to help him guard from the harsh desert sun.

After almost two hours of flying, Naruto sighted the first of the desert native tribes he was supposed to visit and deliver a missive to from the Wing Daimyo. It was a hawk man tribe from the looks of it, and it seemed as if it was nothing but males; not exactly his cup of tea, but he'd promised to deliver the missives if Rei distracted Garuna so he could actually leave.

Sighing softly, he landed a few yards away from the tribe and began walking his happy butt towards it from the ground. He had no idea what defenses they had, or how they discerned friend from foe, and he had no great desire to be shot down or something. He'd dodged it once, he wasn't going to be stupid and chance not being able to dodge it this time.

He was met at the gate to the tribe's community; the two guards who stopped him looked like young men with fairly tanned skin, dark blue hair, eyes a darker blue than their hair, and wings on their backs that were a lighter shade of blue than their hair. Both were dressed as warriors of their tribe, and both carried a spear each, held firmly in their hands.

"Halt traveler, show us your wings. We saw you fly towards us and land, but we wish to see what wings you bear."

Finding it curious but not dangerous in terms of question, Naruto complied and brought his wings back out, curling them forward so the guards could get a better look at them. They seemed surprised enough at the sight of them, and when they asked if he was some kind of bat based man, Naruto had informed them that he was not.

Of course, what he _did_ tell them was that he was simply a very special human, and that he was here on behalf of the Wind Daimyo, who sent a missive of apology for any and all members poached from their tribe.

"Our chief will want to see this missive; many try to get him to change his mind, but he is determined to try and make peace with the humans once more. We just so happen to agree with him, so you may pass along your missive."

"Thanks guys, but what was up with the interest in my wings? I mean, your tribe has wings, it can't be that strange of an occurrence, can it?"

The guard on the left of the gate shook his head, "That is not it traveler, we showed interest in your wings because there have been reports of someone within the desert with wings similar to yours. Do not fret however, we know it not to be you, the person in the reports only has one pair."

This got Naruto's attention, and he nodded his head as he began rubbing his chin a bit in thought. Someone else with wings like his? Well, that left plenty of species that came to mind, so he wouldn't jump to any conclusions just yet; first he had to meet with the chief of the hawk men tribe.

Waving to the two guards as he walked passed them; he came quickly to the center of the small community, where a small but nicely decorated hut of sorts sat. Within this specific hut, which had no door by the looks of it, an old man with grey hair and grey wings on his back sat in front of a small fire pit.

The old man gave a friendly wave to the blond as he moved to stand on the other side of the fire pit from him. He was doing his best not to look around; he hadn't stuck around when he'd escorted the poached tribe members he'd rescued upon entering Kaze no Kuni, so this was his first time seeing one of the desert native tribe's homes.

It was bigger than he'd thought it would be, and despite how it had seemed, there were females within the community, they were harpies though. They were all very pretty, with head wings and regular wings on their backs, with hands and feet like a birds talons. Too bad for him they were all likely attached if they were here in the hawk men tribe.

"Greetings Hawk Man Elder, you are him right?"

The man gave the blond ninja an appraising look before nodding, picking a pipe up from the near the fire pit. On either side of the aged hawk man was two more guards, looking like fully grown men; they had no visible weapons, but he could smell the steel on them.

"I am the elder here, yes. You are here to deliver a missive from the Wind Daimyo about the tribesman taken from this and other tribes, correct?"

Naruto looked just a tad uncomfortable at the looks sent his way after the elder finished speaking, but nodded his head anyway, dismissing his wings after a moment when he felt several eyes leering at them.

"That's indeed why I'm here; I come bearing a missive for you, and indeed one for all the effected tribes, inviting the leaders of each to peace talks of sorts. The culprits in the poaching and kidnapping have been apprehended and punished accordingly. Thankfully nothing too nefarious went on to the captured parties beyond the kidnappings themselves before we could locate them."

"Ah yes, we have heard of what happened to the nobleman who ordered the poaching. I have also heard that the head of the Lizard tribe near the border of the lands belonging to the Village of Eternal Rain is out for blood. You may wish to be careful when you make your way there; his son was taken and when he was returned, he expressed the desire continue studying swordsmanship under the nobleman who bought him while he was held captive."

Naruto winced a little at that bit of news, he had read up a little on the desert native tribes, and the lizard tribe had some traditions and mannerisms that would make what he'd just been told a bit of a problem.

Lizards as a whole were a stubborn people when they wanted to be, and sometimes they couldn't help it. As the son of the tribe chief, the boy who'd started tutelage under the nobleman who'd bought him was supposed to learn the art of the sword from his father. It was apparently a style passed down from chief to chief, and chief to child; as stated however, lizards were stubborn. Since the boy had already started learning a style from someone, he would not give up learning until he mastered what he was being taught.

That meant either the lizard chief would have to teach someone else, therefore making his son ineligible for becoming chief, or keep the position till his son mastered the style he was learning currently. That would take many years, even though it was a human style. By the time the boy mastered the first style, he would likely have too many habits from the human style to properly learn the one he was originally supposed to learn.

It was likely that the chief would not live long enough to properly teach his son, and the boy would never fully master the style his father would teach him. This would leave the lizard tribe the boy was from without a chief after a time, or a subpar one should the chief choose to teach another the style instead.

"He has my condolences; it must be very hard for him to choose between his son or his tribe. I'll have to speak with him further on this matter once I make it to that tribe… For now, can the Wind Daimyo expect you at the peace talks between her and the desert native tribes?"

"Heh, yes child, I shall most definitely be there; if nothing else I wish to request reparation for what the stolen members of my tribe went through."

Naruto handed the hawk man elder the proper missive from Rei, giving a small bow as the elderly winged man accepted the letter, promptly opening it and reading it over. As the man did this, Naruto gave a small concerned look, mixed with a thoughtful one as his tail lashed around lazily behind him.

"Well, I'm going to move on to the other tribes, but before I do I need to ask you for a favor, which will double as a warning, simply so you may be cautious. If you meet a redheaded girl with a large gourd of sand on her back, do not mention meeting me around her. She uh… She kind of staked a claim on me and may or may not go through, literally through, whoever she has to in order to get to me. She's working through some dangerous issues, but it's my understanding old habits die hard, and she has barely begun to think of ways to deal with people that don't involve turning them to mush with the sand she carries around."

The elder surprisingly looked a bit mischievous as he rubbed his chin, "Ah, you court a dangerous one, my young fellow. Fear not, she'll not learn of your destinations from me or mine; no one here wishes to visit the great bird bath in the sky just yet."

The blond sweatdropped a bit at the euphemism for dying, but mentally shrugged it off before giving one last small bow and calling his wings back up, jumping off and into the air to head towards his next destination.

XxXxX

Three days of flying around to the desert native tribes had taken a small toll on Naruto, the harsh sun had beaten him down after the first day alone, and he'd had to seek refuge in a lamia village. It would have been just fine if the whole tribe hadn't been mostly women; usually he would have rejoiced over the beauties he saw in the village, but it wasn't to be.

After delivering the missive to that specific lamia tribe, the first of three lamia tribes to be poached from, he had been given a small hut to stay in for the night. The only problem was that he was assigned a guard, a male guard. He'd had the distinct impression that the tribesman didn't like him, though he could have been wrong, when he'd woken up there was no guard, and the chief of the tribe herself had seen him out of the village when he was ready to leave.

Currently he was experiencing a bit of a problem trying to leave Kaze no Kuni; problem being it seemed he had a follower that he wasn't so sure was _allowed_ to leave the country. Sure, he had no doubt the Wind Daimyo would be unable to deny her; he just wasn't very sure the chief of the follower's tribe would be fine with her leaving the country with him.

His follower was a lamia; she was a teen about three years older than him, making her seventeen, with short red hair, somewhat pointed ears covered in gold scales. Her eyes were yellow with slit pupils, much like an actual snake may have, and from her hips down she had a long black scaled tail with a red underbelly, though near the top by her hips there was a yellow ring of scales going completely around her tail. From her hips and _up_ , her skin was a nice tan that showed she'd grown up in the desert, though it was lighter than he'd expect from a member of the tribe she belonged to.

They had all had almost chocolate colored skin, which made them almost look like they could have been from Kumo, over in Kaminari no Kuni.

The lamia wasn't even trying to hide, either, simply following along after him as he traveled. Hers was the last tribe he'd delivered a missive to, and she had actually been one of the kidnapped members, so he had no idea why she seemed so intent on following him like a lovesick puppy… er, snake.

" _Sigh_ … Sonya-chan… Why are you following me again? I'm not so sure your mother or your chief would be okay with you leaving Kaze no Kuni with me… I do _not_ want them trying to eat me if they find out you left because of me. I know some of your tribes husbands have… strange fetishes, shall we say, but I'm not so sure I'd enjoy some of the things they like."

The girl gave him a small grin, putting her arms behind her back and jutting her chest out a little, emphasizing her lush D-cups through her cotton hoodie, the only thing she wore besides a skirt; she clearly wasn't wearing a bra, because the hoodie was unzipped a bit, and he could see quite a bit of cleavage.

"Silly, it's totally fine with them! Chief gave me some supplies, and mama gave me these funny things she called 'condoms'! And I have nooooo idea what fetishes you're talking about Incubus-kun~."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued staring out at the border to Kawa no Kuni, there was a village there that he wanted to visit to see if he could find a weapon that he could learn. Of course, then he'd need to find a teacher… That was another reason he hadn't left Kaze no Kuni yet.

He wasn't sure if he should pick a weapon first, or find a sensei first.

Shrugging, he decided fairly quickly that he'd simply get a weapon and practice a little with it till he found a teacher for the weapon. He would prefer if the whole thing was metal, but he could work without it if needed; when the Ichibi had given him some of its chakra, he'd gained the Jiton, or Magnet Release. This had also given him an earth affinity, opposite the wind affinity he already had; he'd have to do some tests to see if the latter had been enhanced, or if both were equal. But the most frustrating part of receiving its chakra was he was showing the ability to manipulate sand, if to a small degree so far. That was another reason for him to want to get out of the desert as soon as possible, lest he find the ability was stronger than he thought.

"Well… If you're coming with me I'll try to go slow so you don't fall behind. You're far from the worst company I could have on my journey, though I'll ask right now if I need to make some kind of deal with you or something whenever we stop by a town. I have some specific… I'll call them dietary wants, because I'd be infinitely happier if I got them but I'm young enough that they aren't needs yet. I just don't want you angry or jealous if I can avoid it; none of your tribe seemed venomous, but you are all pretty strong as a species."

"Oh? What 'dietary wants' could you have that would make you think I'd get angry or jealous over them?"

Sighing softly and rubbing his temples, his tail swishing about behind him, the blond tried to think of a way that wouldn't get him yelled or laughed at. With a lamia it could go either way, especially if she was in any way attached to him. This one was planning to follow him around even beyond the borders of Kaze no Kuni, so there had to be some kind of attachment.

"I'm an Incubus, basically that means I'm a demon of lust, and ergo sex. During copulation with a female that's of age, specifically during their orgasm, I can take sustenance and even nutrients that are good for me specifically from the energy they produce in that moment. It leaves them tired afterwards, depending on how much I take."

Sonya gave a small hiss as she glowered at him, understanding quickly what he meant; more so because he'd basically told her that he'd be having sex with someone whenever they went into a town. Why the hell was she following him for if he was just going to go to someone else?

" _hssss_ … Can't you just be satisfied with me? You know, we lamia usually mate Aaaaall night long~." She hinted, glower turning to seductive stare, enhanced when she folded her arms under her bust, pushing her twins up a bit to put some emphasis on them.

That got his attention, but he had to raise an eyebrow as he raised a question about her statement that he figured she said without paying much attention to his own statement earlier.

"What part of I eat their sexual energy during orgasm didn't you get? It's sweet that you'd make such an offer, and I'd honestly take it up if I thought you'd survive. I've never lain with a lamia before, but I'm sure you wouldn't last terribly longer than a human; longer for sure, but again, not too much so."

Sonya huffed at him and moved up to poke him in the chest; her ears drooped down a little, lips turned down in a pouty frown.

"You seriously didn't see the men the lamia tribes had as husbands, did you. If you had, you'd have noticed they were all noticeably strong and incredibly calm, and they each have loads of stamina, except maybe the newer ones. It's a bit sad, but we lamia are hard to get off unless one knows how, so each male we take as a husband is slowly trained for maximum stamina. We lamia are patient if nothing else, and the payoff of a husband eventually able to satisfy us through the night is well worth the wait for our males to get up to snuff."

Naruto deadpanned at the lamia girl, before lowering his glasses to look her in the eyes; they widened, and the girl quivered suddenly as his eyes began glowing brighter as he turned up his charm ability a little. He put his arms around her waist, tugging her up against him as he kept her gaze, feeling her shivering as it increased with their closeness.

"I am the antithesis to girls who are hard to get off. I told you, I'm a demon of lust and sex; I have several methods with which to make a lady orgasm; I'm confident you wouldn't be able to go the whole night unless you train yourself for stamina, and energy, because if we lay together, I will feed on you my dear. Now… _come for me~._ "

He watched with a small smirk as the lamia in his arms tensed up and her face flushed, before her arms slipped around him under his jacket, her nails drawing burning lines down his back as her body conceded to his demand. He rubbed her back and let her ride it out; he wouldn't feed from her till they ended up in bed together, but his ego got quite the stroking whenever he did something like this.

So far Garuna was the only one he seemed unable to make do this with just one command, unless he ramped his charm up to max, but that could have something to do with the Ichibi or how unused she was to such feelings.

Giving the girl a few minutes to collect herself, plus a few moments more for her to change undies, Naruto finally headed off passed the border into Kawa no Kuni. It was time to find Takumi Village and get himself a weapon from one of the skilled craftsman there. Who knew? Maybe he'd find someone willing to be his sensei in whatever weapon he chose as well.

XxXxX

Finding Takumi Village was almost a cinch after entering Kawa no Kuni, though he made sure to stay clear of Tanigakure, the country's hidden village. Based on the name, it was hidden in a valley somewhere, and he could never be too sure what else could lie in wait in Kawa's likely many valleys. As a precaution, he was thinking that if there was a hidden village named after something, there was likely a lot of that something within the country.

It certainly fit the pattern; Konoha, tons of leaves, Suna, butt loads of sand, and he'd bet his left testicle Tsuchi had tons of rocks and Kumo had plenty of clouds all the time or something.

It had taken five days, due to having to skirt around several large valleys that his new lamia companion told him could possibly be strongholds for Minotaur. Apparently not many people knew much about them, but the general consensus was that they were large, mean, and powerful.

Of course, the same was often said about the Bijuu, but even though he'd had to basically play to the Ichibi's desires via much bullshitting, the super huge tanuki had been fairly reasonable. Who was to say the minotaurus peoples wouldn't be similar?

"Okay, we're not here for sightseeing Sonya-chan, but feel free to look around as long as you're careful; not many people will have seen a Lamia outside of where their species lives, and to my knowledge there aren't any taking residence in this country. Be careful, got it?"

The lamia girl grinned and waved the blond off, entering the village ahead of him and wandering off without a care, it seemed. Naruto rolled his eyes, before doing the same, starting his search for a shop or smithy from which he could buy a weapon, possibly even have one made, and at the same time he needed a teacher.

Finding a shop that sold weapons or even a smithy in Takumi Village was not hard by any stretch of the word. It was the village wide specialty after all; it was finding one of either that suited him that was a problem.

As an incubus, he would prefer if a man wasn't the one to make or at the very least sell him any weapon that he would be using for the foreseeable future. He had no problem with guys, he just preferred women, and a woman who could make weapons, and better yet wield a weapon right, was way up there on his 'to do' list, as it were.

It was the reason he liked Kunoichi so much, sans Garuna who scared the crap out of him at times.

Strong women and knowledgeable women were hot.

As he passed by another shop, he had to stop and tilt his head as he peered into the building, letting anyone walking the street with him move around him as he stood there. There was a perfectly valid reason, at least to him, for him to do so after all, and she was standing in the shop/smithy that he had just found.

There were no customers, and in fact the people going around him chose to walk behind him rather than get closer to the building that was required to pass it by. It was strange, as even the most soot covered smithy, or oldest looking shop had at least one customer; this place looked brand new. And the weapons he saw in the display window, dare he say, looked better than the ones in the other shops or smithy's.

Quality in the ninja world was seldom overlooked due to appearances, so he knew it wasn't the woman working the shop's height. It also, by that same logic, couldn't be the horns and animal like ears she had; and it damn sure wasn't the size of her tits.

That would just be sacrilege to him.

Before he could decide to enter the shop he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and he had to hold himself back from throwing the offender. Looking back, he saw it was another shop owner, likely one from across the street; at least they weren't so discriminatory as to not have a shop across from the strange woman's.

"I wouldn't go in there son, that there's a Minotaurus, or as some folk call them, a Minotaur. She may not look dangerous, but the last person who went in there got thrown out."

Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at that, because from what he could see, the woman didn't seem violent, and even if she was a Minotaurus, that just put more weight behind people not knowing what they were talking about.

By their standards, she should have already tried to kill a bunch of people.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself; I'm a ninja you know, it'll take a lot more than tall tan and gorgeous in there to go tossing me about."

"Hah, I'll admit she's a sight to behold, I'm just asking that you watch for her temper; the guy she threw out may have deserved to be denied service, but as far as we know he didn't deserve the, for lack of a better term, 'broken butt' she gave him upon booting him from her store."

Naruto had to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape, and managed to keep it to a muffled snort as he covered his mouth with his hand to help prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but from what I see, and I mean no insult, the weapons she's displaying are a bit better quality than the others I've seen. _Sigh_ ~, now if only she could wield a weapon herself, she'd be just about perfect."

The man who'd came to stop him from entering the store scratched at his head for a moment, before shrugging, "Well, no one here feels safe enough to go in just yet after the last guy, but you go right ahead son, I'm sure if nothing else she'll appreciate the gesture. Well, as long as you aren't like the last guy who went in there, anyway."

Naruto waved the man off and gave a small grin as he set forth once more; he knew it was a long shot, and Sonya would probably complain, but damn if he didn't want to see if this woman would go with him on his journey.

If nothing else, he would be doing his damnedest to bed the minotaurus woman as soon as he could get her in the mood, and knew she was willing.

An incubus he was, but a rapist he was most certainly NOT.

Stepping into the shop, he was hit with a heat that he knew had to come from the smithy portion of the shop the woman owned. Now that he was closer, he could see she was working on a weapon at the moment, an axe of some kind, if a bit bigger than any he'd seen before. A war axe possibly? Shaking his head, he took a moment to look her over now that he was close enough to actually see her properly. The first thing he took notice of was her height.

The woman had to be a good 7'5" tall, which would mean she towered over even Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei. She had plenty of muscle to go with her height, while still retaining quite a feminine form and figure, with perhaps the largest breasts he had ever seen on anyone, period. They were like, twin great peaks or something.

He had to shake his head to stop staring before he took notice of her other features, such as her legs being hooves of sorts from mere inches below the knees down. She also had cow like horns, and her ears were bovine in nature as well. Finally, swishing behind her slowly as she hammered away at her project was a cow tail, which merely added to her looks in his books.

"Excuse me; I'm here to look for a weapon? No clue how to use one yet, but I'm also looking for a sensei so I figured it'd be cool if I got one that fit me and then found someone to teach me how to use it."

The woman kept hammering, and her dark lensed goggles kept him from seeing where she was looking, but he stayed silent after speaking to give her time to finish. Hopefully she had heard him and would answer when she was done, so he waited to see if that was the case.

And waited, and waited…

Finally she made one last strike on the axe she was working on and placed it into the quenching barrel, steam rising up and making her wave her hand in front of her face as she stepped away from the smithy and then around to the desk to peer at him curiously.

"Ah, hello, who are you? I don't get very many customers, you know?"

Her voice was light, womanly, and it matched her perfectly. Naruto found it very auspicious that his jacket went low enough to cover his crotch.

"My name is Naruto, I'm here to find a weapon that will suit me, and you seem to have a good selection of quality weapons, Minotaurus-san. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me find one that would suit me."

The woman tilted her head a little, ears flicking, before she smiled and gave a little nod, reaching up for the bandana on her head and releasing shoulder length white hair. "My name is Jesse, nice to meet you. You want one of my weapons? Ever since that guy came in no one's been coming to my shop, you know? I work really hard and it makes me sad when no one wants my wares, you know?"

Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head a bit, quite enjoying how laid back the woman seemed just from her tone. Well, when you were that big and strong looking, he guessed you didn't really need to care about the little things; or people, as might be the case.

"I understand, though I've been told that you threw him out for some reason, so maybe that has something to do with it? People may be scared you'd do the same to them."

"Oh my, but that guy was being really rude, you know? Being really insulting, and even a little racist, you know? He called me a dumb cow, you know…"

Naruto growled a little at that, since apparently the guy hadn't told about why he'd been kicked out, and this gal was either too nice to say anything, or no one had bothered to ask till now.

"Well, that guy was a dick then. I'm a ninja, so I know all about the other species that live on this planet with us. I could care less how you looked, though I will say you are quite a beauty, even more so since you can make weapons of a greater quality than the others of this village. If you could wield one you'd be a definite keeper, Dattebayo!"

He slapped his hands over his mouth after that last word, his face a bit flushed at having revealed his verbal tic to the tall beauty. Luckily it didn't seem as if she noticed, as her face was flushed and a gentle smile was on her face as she seemed to have focused on his compliments.

"Oh my, you're so nice~. Much better than the last guy, ah, but you're here for a weapon right? What is your strength? What weapon do you think would suit you? You're kind of little, you know, so maybe a sword of some kind?"

"Ahah, no I don't think a sword would benefit me right now. But, I'm really strong, so maybe something that takes advantage of my strength?"

"Ah, is strength your strength? Eheh, that's kind of funny, you know? But, how strong could you be? You aren't very tall… How old are you?"

"I am fourteen, but, I am a ninja from the village of Konoha, in Hi no Kuni. Technically, I'm an adult, you know?"

He promptly face palmed after speaking, since the woman inadvertently had him adding 'you know' to his sentences. It wasn't her fault, he was just paying her more attention than he normally paid due to the attraction he felt for her.

"Oh, that's wonderful, you know? Perhaps a small demonstration so I know just how strong you are? If I'm to find a weapon to fit your strength, I'll of course have to know how strong you are, you know."

Naruto nodded and hummed softly, tail swishing behind him. Honestly, he was surprised no one gave him weird looks, and it was a little agitating that they steered so clear of this woman, yet didn't treat him any differently than anyone else.

"Well, do you have anything heavy I could lift? I'd say let me lift you, but I'm actually trying to keep my hands to myself, because I'm not sure I'd want to get them back from wherever I place them."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, he glanced at her from over his glasses, and delighted at the blush that spread over her cheeks. He quickly used his tail to push his glasses properly back up onto his face, and was further delighted when he noticed the woman eyeing him. She'd pushed her goggles up onto her forehead after coming behind the desk, and she had nice brown eyes.

"I've got my personal hammer, it may be a bit big for you, you know, but I'm willing to let you see if you can lift it if you'd like. It's a bit old, but it's kind of like my good luck charm since I've had it so long; I got it from my mother, you know? It's been passed down from parent to child for a long time, you know, so you must be really careful with it… But like it said, it may be a bit big for you, but if you don't mind…"

Seeing the way the woman was looking at him as she spoke, cheeks flushed, eyes focused on him, he couldn't help but give a small grin, before he gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's not too big! I'm really strong, so if anything it'll be a weight I'll be happy to bear!"

Jesse gave a small smile, her tail swishing about as she moved over to close her shop door, flipping a small sign there from 'Open' to 'Closed'. Nodding to Naruto, she led him into the back, and there he was met with the sight of a hammer about as big as the minotaurus woman herself was. Most of the weapon was the shaft, which was a few inches thick, and at the top was what seemed to be a large hunk of metal in a war hammer like shape.

Whistling softly at the sight of it, he nodded his head and admired the craftsmanship. "It's a really nice hammer, actually. I'm not much of a smith myself, but I can tell that lots of attention and work was put into it; I'd be honored if you would allow me to hold it."

The minotaurus woman smiled happily, inwardly pleased at the boys words, and more than a little allured by him as well. Gesturing for him to go ahead, she watched as he approached her weapon, placing his hands around the shaft of her hammer.

"I can feel the history of this weapon… I shall not try to wield it, merely lift it; it's as if the weapon itself is telling me that it is not mine to wield… I find myself kind of jealous that this one isn't mine, but I respect that it isn't."

Without further preamble, Naruto lifted the large hammer easily, holding it aloft and testing its weight; it wasn't nearly heavy enough that he couldn't lift it, but he was certainly small enough that he had to keep an extra tight grip lest it counterbalance itself out of his hands.

After a moment, he carefully set it back where it had been previously, though no sooner had he done so, than Jesse had him up and against the wall next to the hammer, her lips falling upon his in a kiss that made his wings plaster to the wall before he returned it eagerly.

Jesse's hands quickly found his hips, holding him by them as her tongue dipped into his mouth, his own tongue pressing against her larger one in an impromptu battle of sorts. His arms looped around the minotaurus woman's neck, and she pulled him between her breasts, squishing them around him like large, warm pillows.

"Mmph, are you okay with doing this here?"

Naruto's words reached the woman kissing him as he spoke passed the kiss, shivering as the woman's breasts engulfed him, his member poking at her stomach through his shorts. She felt it and shivered, breaking the kiss and lap at his cheek a few times, "Y-Yes, take me in here~."

Naruto grinned and gave her a light squeeze, "As my beautiful blacksmith wishes~."

Flaring his wings and bringing forth his internal energy to float, he next brought to bear his immense strength, swinging the minotaurus woman about till she was against the wall before dropping to his feet.

Looking up and down the large woman's body, he licked his lips and slipped his glasses off, folding them up and putting them in one of the many pockets on his jacket. He promptly took off said article of clothing as well, carefully tossing it towards Jesse's hammer; his hands quickly found the woman's legs afterwards, touching and caressing them.

"You're quite toned Jesse, yet your skin is so soft and smooth; you must take great care of your body~."

Jesse blushed at the smaller and younger boy's touches, the muscles in her legs tightening as he ran his hands along her flesh. She was a little self-conscious about her height, and she was sweaty from working the smithy, which gave her a bit of anxiety for how she must smell to the boy.

"You know, for practical reasons, bikini style clothing probably isn't the best outfit for working a smithy, but I will say that it certainly shows off what you've got. If it gets awkward due to our height difference then let me know, I can find us somewhere more comfortable where we can lie down while we do this~."

He gave her a hungry stare and she soft sound reminiscent of a 'moo', her ears drooping as she grew further aroused, her thighs rubbing together as she tried to get some friction between them.

She didn't know what it was, but the longer she looked into his eyes, the more it felt as if her knees would get too weak to hold her up. The young ninja's gaze sent pleasant and pleasurable shivers up and down her spine, and the muscles of her stomach were already clenching as heat pooled in her belly.

Naruto brought his hands upward slowly, brushing the tips of his fingers over her toned stomach, chuckling softly as it fluttered under his touch, bringing his digits up her side, till he was hefting her breasts.

"Are you sure you don't want to move somewhere where we can lie down? Or at least somewhere more comfortable to lie down? I seem to be building a habit of robbing ladies of their ability to walk; my pride would certainly enjoy seeing it from you, but I don't want to cause you any discomfort when the inevitable happens."

"My, you're kind of cocky, you know? Not that that's a bad thing, you know, I'm p-personally hoping there's truth to your words…"

Her blush made him grin, and he gave her breasts a squeeze, his fingers sinking into the large marshmallow-y orbs of flesh. "It's not a problem, I'm an Incubus, bringing my partners unparalleled pleasure is kind of my job, ya know?"

Mentally face palming as he started in with the 'you know' again, he shook his head a little and smiled, his tail coming up to heft one of Jesse's breasts as he removed his hands so he could take off his top. Putting it over by his jacket with a casual toss, he turned his attention back to the tall, tan beauty before him, leaning in and just hugging her.

She was large and warm, soft yet firm as well, hugging her just felt so nice; of course, with his face practically buried between her breasts, that certainly contributed to the nice feeling. After a moment, he licked his lips and placed his hands at her hips, hooking his thumbs under the fabric of her bikini style bottoms.

With a swift tug, he pulled them straight down, drawing a gasp from the large minotaurus woman, though to her credit she did nothing to hide herself. She had a nicely taken care of bush of pubes between her legs; it wasn't trimmed per say, but it also wasn't just let to run wild. He could appreciate a nice bush.

Something he noticed almost immediately however, faster than her pubes- which showed she was a natural white by the way-, was her scent. As soon as he had lowered her bottoms down enough, her scent had hit him like a strike from her hammer probably would. He could feel himself drooling at the smell of her arousal and sweat; he didn't care what anyone said, a woman who was all sweaty from strenuous activity or a job, was hot as hell.

"Gah, that's dirty, you know?!"

Jesse started when Naruto pushed his face up against her crotch, taking a deep breath of her scent; at that point she made a paltry effort to push his head away from her crotch, but it was no use. Plus, she wasn't really trying; it was incredibly flattering actually, and she was curious about his skill level after his boasting.

"Come now, you know that's not true~, it's perfectly safe. In any case, this smell is just so good I can't hold myself back~! Call me weird but a woman who knows how to work up a sweat can be just irresistible~!"

Gently but firmly pushing her legs apart, Naruto finally dipped his head between her thighs, lightly pressing his nose to her pubes and inhaling slowly. Jesse blushed at the moan the blond released, and she almost jumped when his tongue lapped from the base of her womanhood to her clit.

Jesse's hands slammed against the wall as Naruto's tongue pressed more firmly against her womanhood, her tail swishing about rapidly as she jutted her hips out a little and spread her legs a little more to accommodate the blond between them.

Naruto had his tongue slowly worming inside of her now, his head fit neatly between her thighs as his hands rubbed and squeezed her hips. His own tail was swishing about quite happily, and he released occasional moans into the minotaurus woman's pussy every so often to let her hear his delight at her taste and scent.

Call him a scent whore, he knew what he liked damn it!

"I-I… I'm!"

He merely smirked against the woman's pussy as she gave her warning, her fingers digging against the wall of her shop. With a loud cry reminiscent of a 'moo' she came, her nectar squirting out powerfully all over Naruto's tongue. He gulped it down greedily, wriggling his tongue around inside of her a bit more to prolong it and retrieve more of her- to him and his special taste buds- delicious fluid.

When finally he let Jesse relax, he pulled his face from between her thighs and licked his lips as he looked up at her with glowing eyes, wings flaring as he floated up. Grabbing Jesse's head, he pulled her into a kiss and allowed her to taste herself on his tongue and lips.

She probably didn't find her taste as delicious as he did, but she didn't complain, instead kissing him back with a fervor that seemed to have been ignited by his successfully bringing her to climax. Her face was flushed, and her ears drooped in her lust, and she made just the perfect sight after a good appetizer.

There was just one problem, being that she was still mostly clothed; covering her chest was a ironically cow patterned bikini top, and over that she had a thick blacksmiths coat and gloves, her goggles were also still pushed up onto her forehead.

"Well then, that was a nice snack, but I think it's time we move on, don't you? The rest of those clothes will have to come off, I can't very well do my best if there's still obstacles right~?"

Removing her goggles first, he tossed them aside next to his jacket and tank top, following it up with her coat and finally with her top, leaving her naked, and allowing him to drink in the sight of her. She was gorgeous, and as she took off her gloves, he floated a few inches back so he could remove his own clothing.

Pretty soon his sport shorts and briefs joined the pile of clothing, leaving them both naked as the day they were born. Naruto personally was delighted to note that Jesse's eyes hadn't left his crotch since he'd taken off his pants. Her eyes were wide at the sight of his erection, and he was only too proud to display it for her.

He was young, and the journal his mother had written for him hinted that he was still growing, so even at thirteen inches of length, and three of girth- which was already a bit thicker than a soda can-, he had a bit of growing to do as an incubus. That would mean both good and bad things for his future bed partners- or wherever partners, sex didn't always happen in a bed, sexy minotaurus being case in point-.

"H-how is it so big? You said you're a ninja, but for a human you can't be fully grown, you know? T-that's about average for a minotaurus man, you know? … Ah, by the way, you have a very cute butt, I like it."

Sweat dropping at the random comment about his butt, Naruto shook his head and reached to take one of Jesse's hands, leading it to his crotch. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft once it made contact, and he was delighted to see a little shiver work over her as she did so.

"I'm an Incubus, sex is possibly quite literally in my blood; and you, my gorgeous blacksmith, are going to find that out intimately. Heh, who knows? Maybe in a few years I'll simply just ruin you for anyone else~; if I'm average for your species right now, just think about what it'll be like when I'm fully grown~. Of course, that does come with the very real risk of scaring off potential partners, so hopefully it doesn't get _too_ much bigger."

Naruto reached back and gave his butt a small squeeze contemplatively, "As for my butt, I think I get it from my mother; I've been told women will like it, and so far the person who told me that hasn't been really wrong. I am just somewhat iffy about letting anyone do more than squeeze it; I'm of firm belief that it's not gay if it's a woman doing it- not that there's anything wrong with being gay- but I have a possibly irrational, possibly very real fear that I'll end up liking it."

Jesse looked at him with her head tilted a bit, before giggling softly and giving his dick a bit of a squeeze, making it throb in her hand.

"Oh my, I would quite enjoy seeing that, if not participating myself, you know? It sounds fun, and you really do have a cute butt, you know?"

Grumbling a bit, he grabbed one of the minotaurus woman's breasts, the large orb seemingly trying to devour his hand it was so large and soft and bouncy. "Be that as it may, I think I'll hold off on letting my partners explore my ass for a while longer."

Feeling a tug on his penis, he looked up past the woman's breasts to look at her as she looked off to the side a bit, tilting his own head this time as she seemed to want to lead him somewhere.

"Where are we going? I thought you didn't mind doing it in here?"

Jesse shook her head a little, blushing a bit more and giving his dick another squeeze; "I-I don't, but I just figured we'd be able to enjoy it more if we were a bit more comfy, you know? I have a small room back here that I rest in after particularly intense work with the smithy, you know?"

Chuckling softly, he simply nodded and allowed the minotaurus woman to pull him along by his dick as he floated. The humor wasn't lost on him, but he did make a Kage Bunshin and have it move their clothing, just in case. He had his resort in a sealing scroll he'd bought in Kaze no Kuni; he didn't need someone stealing it and stumbling upon it.

The room itself, once they entered it, was relatively small by minotaurus standards; this meant that for him it was still a decently large room, though it had Spartan furnishings, merely a large and sturdy bed, with soft but tough blankets and sheets. Also there was a small fan, one of those new electric ones that were coming out of Kaminari no Kuni recently.

"Um, I'm quite a bit taller than you, so I'm not sure how this is going to work, but I'd like to repay what you did for me just now, you know? Eheh, I don't have much experience, you know, so I might not be very good, but as long as you don't mind I'd love to try sucking you~. I don't know why, but ever since you took off your glasses I've been feeling really hot, you know?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto gave a small grin his tail swishing about once more at the woman's offer; it had been a while since anyone had given him head. He didn't mind, he was more than happy to eat a woman out without expecting head in return, but it would always be nice to get an offer.

Shaking his head a little, he sat himself on the bed, legs spread wide to give Jesse purchase between them. She kneeled before him without complaint, though she was able to look him in the eyes while doing so, and he smiled at her.

Leaning in, he kissed her softly, which she reciprocated, their tongues dueling briefly before their kiss broke, Jesse giving him a demure smile before pushing him back a little. Looking up at him as she started down his body, she gave him little sniffs and licks as she used her hands- having released his dick when he sat down- to explore his body.

He wiggled a little whenever she found a ticklish spot, and had to stifle moans whenever her questing digits found a particularly sensitive spot.

The base of his wings and tail for instance, he found, were quite sensitive; Jesse found that out when she'd brushed her fingers along those spots and his dick spurted pre at her. She'd licked it up when it happened, curious as to how he tasted, and was quite surprised to find herself heating up further.

Chuckling softly as he saw the minotaurus woman fretting somewhat as her body grew further heated, and her loins practically set aflame under her flesh, Naruto placed a hand atop of her head. Rubbing gently, he slowly gave a little push, guiding Jesse's head to his crotch. He'd found that for some reason, which didn't help lower his ego at all, the smell and taste of his dangly bits helped calm down women who had ingested his pre or seed, both of which acted as potent aphrodisiacs.

The perks of being an Incubus, he guessed.

As soon as she caught his close up scent, Jesse began to bury her nose against his balls, which were about the size of plums. They were heavy and soft, and quite quickly they were disappeared into the woman's mouth, drawing a groan from him as he tilted his head back, enjoying the heat and wetness of Jesse's mouth and tongue as she sucked on his balls.

Stroking her head more, Naruto's tail moved down and curled around one of the woman's breasts as she clumsily sucked on his balls. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't have much experience, her actions were as if the act was entirely new to her, but she was attentive and seemed to instinctively know that using her teeth wasn't good.

She made up for inexperience with willingness and eagerness.

Apparently she wasn't able to really hold herself back despite the super weird calming effect his genitals had on her after she'd tasted his pre. The hand that wasn't gently kneading his thigh was between her legs, and he had little doubt that if he were to look beneath her, he'd see a large growing puddle of her juices.

He merely helped her in her pleasure by tending to one of her breasts with his tail.

Eventually she released his balls, panting against them and sending shivers up his spine at the feel of her breath on his now saliva soaked balls. She must have been effected by his pre a bit more than his human partners, because she didn't even give an exploratory lick, sniff, or anything before moving straight to engulfing his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

"Nngh! I-I thought you said you didn't have experience~!"

Naruto's startled cry went unheeded as Jesse simply moaned that cute 'moo' like moan of hers around his dick. She seemed to lavish in the taste and smell, and he seriously made a note to document the effects of his fluids on 'extraspecies' women compared to regular human women. Maybe it had something to do with the enhanced and inherent instincts animalistic races had compared to humans?

"Fuck~! Jesse, i-if this is you with no experience, I can't wait till you get some~!"

Soon Jesse began to tentatively move her head, sucking hard as she brought it up, taking note of how it made Naruto tense and grin in pleasure. She also paid attention when she engulfed it once more in her mouth and throat, delighting in the little 'kya~!' of pleasure the blond incubus made as her throat constricted around him.

His pre was at this point drooling down her throat from his cock, and it even filled her mouth whenever she came up. Her whole mouth was tingling, as was her throat, though thankfully it wasn't an annoying kind of tingle, like when she had to cough. It simply made the act of blowing the unfairly seductive blond boy feel quite good; more so in fact than she figured it was supposed to.

Each time his cock pushed into her throat, since it had been affected by his pre just as much as her tongue and mouth in general, it sent hot sparks of pleasure down to the pit of her stomach. Her fingers were swiftly working between her legs, and she was beginning to shake a little herself with how good she was feeling.

Jesse was completely unused to such feelings of pleasure, and from what she heard from what other women who were willing to talk with her, and the magazines she'd read since moving to Kawa no Kuni, sucking a man off didn't usually give the one doing it pleasure except for the surprising control having a guy's penis in your mouth brought.

Eventually however, Naruto's moans began to turn to small growls, which brought excited shivers shooting up her spine. His tail was wrapped securely around her right breast, the tip teasing at her nipple, and that along with the stiffening of his cock inside her throat made her moan around the dick.

With dual cries, one muffled and one not quite so muffled, both came hard; Naruto flooded Jesse's belly with his seed, while said woman squirted audibly all over her floor between her legs. Both came as if figurative dams had been blown up inside them, and two things happened fairly quickly.

One, Jesse's legs quite quickly became soaked as the puddle of her juices and nectar coated her floor- something she'd have to clean by the way-; and two, her belly began to bloat quite a bit as Naruto 'fed' her his cum. She quite happily provided powerful suction to ensure she got everything, and Naruto was only too happy to gently hold her head to his crotch as his cum filled her belly.

By the time Jesse finally pulled her head up, she was gasping for air, and her belly looked as if she had just gone on a food bender. Technically not far off; he didn't have any hard proof, but Naruto had begun suspecting that his cum _could_ provide necessary- if completely illogical- nourishment for the women who ingested it via blowjob.

The woman who first blew him- that he was around for some time afterwards- didn't seem to get hungry for a few days afterwards.

"Well, you must have really wanted me to cum if you got me to do it so fast; my body responds in strange ways to a woman's will. For example, if you hadn't wanted to do it but did it anyway, I never would have cum, and it would have had nothing to do with your lack of experience."

Jesse tilted her head a bit as one hand idly rubbed her belly, her left ear flicking as she processed his words. "My, that's quite strange, you know? Well, I guess it helps make sure your partners are willing at least, you know?"

Chuckling softly, Naruto pulled the woman up a bit and kissed her softly, not at all minding his taste on her lips. She returned it with a small blush, and he pulled her up onto the bed with him, though the blond made sure that she was soon lying down with him atop of her. This put him nestled comfortably between her large breasts, a place he was more than happy to be, especially since they were big enough to hold him.

After a short while however, he began to move again, once more shuffling slowly down the minotaurus woman's body. He paid close attention to her breasts as he left the soft squishy confines of them, leaning up to capture her nipples for a few moments each, leaving them slick with saliva before moving to her belly. It was round with his semen, but Jesse already seemed to be digesting it, since it seemed a bit smaller than it had after she'd blown him.

Idly smirking at the sight since she couldn't see him past her own breasts, he planted a kiss on her cum bloated stomach before sitting up on his knees as he slipped them between her legs.

"Be gentle, it's been forever since I've been with anyone, you know? Ah, but not too gentle, us Minotaurus are strong, you know?"

Giving a soft laugh, Naruto gave a nod and used his tail to position himself as he rubbed at Jesse's thighs. Pushing gently, he shivered at the heat and wetness of her womanhood, finding both to be several times greater than a human's. With dual moans, Naruto was quickly sheathed inside of his minotaurus bed partner.

Using his tail, Naruto gripped Jesse's hips while his hands moved up to her breasts, palming them as he began to thrust into her in earnest, hammering their crotches together as he fucked her. More of his pre drooled from his dick into her core, and the effects were definitely felt; each time it reached a new place inside of her she would clench around him.

Something very nice to note; she was too large for him to push into her womb, so this was definitely a new experience for him. He did push against her cervix with each thrust however, and with each 'kiss' of cock head and cervix made both of them shudder as pleasure shot up their spines.

After several minutes of this, during which Naruto was treated to several new, yet still cute and sexy sounds Jesse seemed able to make, said Minotaur woman finally clenched around him for the final time. With a cry that he was quite sure could be heard outside the shop- not that he cared, let the prejudiced idiots listen-, Jesse finally came.

Naruto was given another reminder that his current bed partner was a gusher, her nectar squirting forcefully against his pelvis as her insides began milking him. His pride and ego swelled as his face was held hostage between her breasts as she came, and as he began to feed, he released himself into her not long after she started.

Jesse's eyes widened as she felt the draining sensation along with the amplification and enhancement of her orgasm. Her muscles tensed and her vaginal walls clenched tighter around Naruto's dick; the feeling of his seed spurting into her womb only further amplified the feeling as she clung to him.

"Mmmmoooo~!"

Her cry was somewhat weak, exhausted as she was unknowingly fed on- Naruto knew though, being the one doing it-, until suddenly the sensation stopped and she was allowed to slowly come down from her orgasm. Her breaths came in hot, heavy pants, drool flowing down her chin as her head fell back against her pillow.

Naruto carefully pulled his head from her breasts, drawing in breath now that he was able, feeling full and content. He felt better than any other time he'd fed, and he had to wonder if it had something to do with 'extraspecies' having more vitality, or what have you. Jesse only looked as if she'd had a good workout, not as if she was about to pass out; if he'd taken as much from a pure human as he had from her, they'd likely already be passed out.

As it was, Jesse was giving him a look that hinted that she wanted more.

Chuckling and licking his lips, he winked up at her and smiled as she flushed, eyes following the tip of her tongue as it poked past her lips to run along them.

"Well, that was quite fun~, would you like to rest for a bit, or are you good?"

"Mmmn… W-who said we're done? I've got years of going without to make up for, you know?"

XxXxX

Stretching as he walked out of the shop, Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face as people looked at him with blushes, with only a few looks of disapproval. He didn't care if they didn't approve of what he'd done with the beautiful minotaurus woman in the smithy/shop he'd just left. They'd both enjoyed themselves, and now that Jesse was resting, he resolved to come back later for a weapon.

She'd promised to make one for him at a bit of a discount after what had gone down after all.

Of course, something he didn't expect was for a ninja to land next to him and give a small nod; "Excuse me, would you be Uzumaki Naruto? We've apprehended your Lamia companion for questioning in a poisoning that took place about an hour ago. Mind you, it's just a precaution; Lamia are known for their poison expertise, and that is why we have her. She mentioned you and I was sent to retrieve you to assist in questioning her."

Blinking, he gave a small nod and the two ninja disappeared in a typical ninja fashion; pure speed and a bit of smoke.

Arriving at a small encampment a mere ten minutes from Takumi Village, they arrived to find Sonya tied up- tail and all- with several items on a small stump next to her. She did not look pleased, and hissed at the two people keeping an eye on her, while another inspected the items.

"So what's the deal you guys? All I see, or more accurately all I smell, are aphrodisiacs and a few paralytic poisons. Likely, it was to be used on me if I didn't go to bed with her soon; however I seriously doubt anything here would be considered illegal. It's even more doubtful she could kill anyone with these; I was told there was a poisoning not long ago, but for someone to be questioned it would have to have been fatal."

The ninja inspecting the items stood from his spot and dusted his knees off as he turned to Naruto, giving a nod of his head. All the ninja, heck even Sonya, were older than him so it was likely they didn't feel the need to bow; more so since they all seemed of higher rank than him. They were all Tanigakure ninja as well, so they were locals while he wasn't.

"There was a fatal poisoning about an hour ago, I'm sure Tamu told you of it on your way here. This Lamia was found near the scene, and so we are questioning her; so far she's proven stubborn and unwilling to answer anything we ask."

Sonya gave a hiss as she glared at the men keeping her bound; her eyes quickly turned pleading as she turned to Naruto, silently begging him to get her free.

"It's as she should be then, if she feels she is innocent then she has every right not to answer any incriminating questions. However, this can be very easy; do you have anything of the victims, or is the victim easily accessible? I can tell you conclusively if Sonya-chan has even been near them today."

Looking at each other, the gathered ninja subtly shrugged before a scroll was produced by the one standing on Sonya's right. He stepped forward to an empty space and unfurled the scroll; in a puff of smoke, the body of a man appeared on the scroll. He was obviously dead, though there were no wounds and no smell of blood; usually a pretty good sign of a poisoning, since there weren't any signs of a struggle either, nor any marks indicating some other form of death.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Naruto began coughing and waving his hand in front of his face to fan away the smell he'd just taken in from the corpse.

"Oh yeah, that guy was definitely poisoned, but it definitely wasn't any of the stuff Sonya has. There is a female scent, but it wasn't a Lamia. You're looking for a human in her late twenties, probably a scorned lover or something because her scent on him is a bit older than just today."

The one still guarding Sonya tilted his head at this information, curious as to how the boy had come to that conclusion. "And just how do you know that? You have the Konoha forehead protector, yet I see no marks telling that you are an Inuzuka. Surely your nose isn't good enough to smell those things, especially not without being quite close to the body."

Naruto gave the man a somewhat irritated look, before shaking his head, "No, I'm not an Inuzuka, but I am from Konoha, yes. While I'm not an Inuzuka, when it comes to women my nose is far superior to theirs. If I had smelled nothing, I would have told you that a man had done it, since towards them my nose only registers scents of things that may be clinging to them. Things like tobacco smoke, blood, sword oil, stuff like that. I'm an Incubus, so if someone else could sniff out a female better than me, well than I wouldn't be much of an Incubus now would I?"

Looking at each other once more, the four ninja shrugged more visibly this time, and Sonya was released. They had gotten word from Kaze no Kuni about such a being, and this blond boy matched the description, so they would trust his nose on this case.

"Very well, we apologize for any trouble we caused your Lamia friend, but now that we have some evidence, even if it's not physical, of her innocence, we will let her go. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Humming softly, Naruto took one more slow breath through his nose, sifting through the scent of death and focusing on the scents of the poison that killed the man, and the woman who was the most likely culprit.

"The poison smells powerful, but I can tell it was amateur made; there's a poison expert in Konoha, or at least one that I know of, and his poisons smelled more… refined? They were definitely more potent. This guy probably died quickly, but it was probably an accident. It smells like she was trying to go for something painful but slow, and instead got painful and fast. Most of the ingredients could likely be found out around here, but there's something else you can probably use to identify her besides the poison she used. I can smell a perfume on this guy; nothing to unique, it's just lavender, but in this village I feel I should mention that it's not strong enough to hide scents like burning metal or anything. It's very likely she isn't a smithy, or even working at one of the weapon shops."

The gathered shinobi were quite impressed; if he was right, that narrowed down their search parameters by quite a lot. There weren't many women in Takumi Village who didn't work in one of the smithies or weapon shops the village was known for, and not many wore perfume either. Takumi was a village where its inhabitants, no matter the gender, were quite proud of their work.

"Very well, thanks for your help, I apologize for grabbing up your Lamia friend, she just would have been the easiest suspect."

Naruto waved the man off, "It's not me you need to apologize to. I wasn't the one taken for questioning by a group of ninja."

He left it completely unsaid however that he was carrying some almost professional grade poisons himself. He wasn't lying about Konoha having some poison masters, a friend of his through Kurenai dabbled in poisons, and she'd given him some after they'd met a few times.

After the squad of ninja apologized to Sonya and left, the lamia and incubus were left alone, one rubbing her wrists and tail where she'd been tied up, while the other had his arms crossed, giving the snake woman an amused look.

"Poison, huh? You know I'm largely resistant to the stuff right? Sure, the aphrodisiacs would have had a bit of an effect due to their nature, but sadly I'm partly resistant to those as well due to what I am."

Sonya at least had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing the back of her head after stowing away all her belongings again. "Well, you didn't even try to touch me on the way here, plus mom gave me some stuff when I left to help me get you. Heh, you're just lucky we Desert Lamia don't have to resort to communal husbands anymore; we're quite well off compared to other tribes of Lamia."

Giving the older girl a deadpan stare, Naruto's tail lashed about a bit, "No. Just no; it's you all who are lucky you don't do communal husbands anymore. I'll gladly show you what I mean when we meet a tribe who does still do that, but till then I'll just say that, while a large group would stand a better chance, it is almost an absolute certainty that very few of you would be able to continue not long after."

The lamia girl just looked at him speculatively, as if asking for clarification, though he said nothing as he simply grinned and turned about to head back towards Takumi Village. He still had a weapon to buy- with a bit of a discount- from the gorgeous Minotaur woman that lived in there.

XxXxX

Naruto grinned as he looked at the weapon Jesse had crafted for him; it had taken three days, but the minotaurus woman had been surprisingly energetic while making it. After asking several questions during the beginning she had kicked him out of the shop so she could focus on her work, and not on him.

Again, his pride swelled, but he had a pout on for the entire day afterwards as he stayed close by her shop. When she was nearly finished, he'd been instructed push some of his chakra into it while it cooled; he had no idea what it was made out of, but Jesse told him it would be tough, and the quality of the weapon helped him believe her.

It was a gunbai, a war fan reminiscent of that used by Madara Uchiha back in the Warring Clans Era. Well, that man had supposedly been really powerful with it, and that was without a wind element like he had. He could only guess how strong he could likely get with it if he could find someone to teach him.

Picking it up now that he was being allowed to, he refrained from swinging it when Jesse gave him a stern look when she saw him about to do so. He figured she had a good reason for stopping him, and he had just poured a bunch of chakra into it, so he guessed not swinging it indoors was a good idea.

"Don't go swinging that thing anywhere you don't want to bring down. Pouring your chakra into it while it cooled tuned it to you, you know, so you'll have an easier time using it than anyone else. However, when you swing it, regardless of whether you're channeling your chakra into it or not, it will release a gust of wind due to the chakra treatment, you know?"

Nodding his head, the blond slung it across his back, sticking it there with chakra till he could get a harness for it. He wouldn't often use it for now, at least until he found a teacher, but he would carry it with him so he could get used to it. He also had to get used to carrying it till it didn't bother his wings.

"Thanks Jesse, it saddens me that you won't come with me, but I'll try to swing by sometimes to spend some time with you. Hopefully your shop gets some more customers soon; you make some pretty high quality stuff."

The woman smiled and leaned down to kiss him, making Sonya pout and glare at the pair, arms crossed as she hissed softly.

"You take care, and maybe you should head to Mizu no Kuni, I don't know just where it is, but I hear there are plenty of weapon users there, you know?"

Naruto chuckled softly and nodded, hugging the tall woman and giving her a squeeze, "I'll remember that, and it's very likely I will head there soon. I want to learn how to use this thing so I can do your work justice."

Jesse patted his head before turning to Sonya, giving her a gentle smile that made the lamia huff, but she didn't look away.

"You take care too, Miss Lamia. Be careful with this one, he can be quite exhausting, you know? I'm still a little sore actually, you know?"

Face flushing, Sonya hissed again and fled the store before her blush could grow to deep, leaving a chuckling incubus and a clueless minotaurus woman.

"I haven't actually gotten around to lying with her yet; I'll do it soon, but I do have other things to do during the day, you know? Heh looks like I'll have to introduce her to my special item soon; hopefully she doesn't freak out over it."

Floating up and planting one last kiss on Jesse's cheek, Naruto waved to the woman as he left the shop and went after Sonya. It wouldn't do to let her get snatched up by another group of ninja, now would it.

XxXxX

Okay! Here's chapter 4! Gave a showing of Jesse the Minotaurus/Minotaur, and even introduced the first not strictly human member of Naruto's harem. Sonya the Lamia; y'all chose lamia, and all I had to do was google desert snake breeds to figure out how to make her look. She is based on a relatively harmless desert snake.

I have a proposition! To offset the number of stories it seems like I'll be taking on, I have decided, since it'll be easier for me to do chapters of Incubus in Youkai Academy and soon Incubus no Monmusu (Or, alternatively, Incubus among Monster Girls) because they have manga I can use as reference, I am just going to get them out of the way before returning to Konoha no Incubus. However, after I get those two out of the way, I will be making a trial run at running Naruto no X alongside Konoha no Incubus. I'll be focusing mainly on this one after I get the other two to chapter 10, however, so it _might_ be one chapter of Naruto no X for every two chapters of this or so, till this gets to chapter 10, and then straight Naruto no X.

Also Naruto no X will be rewritten, it will mostly stay the same, like the first chapter of this did, but my aim will be to make it better. I have the tech-Sorry, I just feel I can make it better. I feel I can make a lot of my previous works better. After I finally get these stories cranked out, rewritten, what have you, tell me what of my previous works you want redone first. I'll get my old works done before I start on anything else new, unless requested.

Now, you may see it first in Incubus in Youkai Academy, but it will also be in here; I recently began playing, and watching be played, Overwatch. My idea of the item-ified pokemon fits really well with one of the characters from there. Tracer has the Chrono Accelerator harness thing, and Dialga will be made an item, clothing, whatever. I'm thinking of making it a harness similar to Tracer's harness, and giving Naruto her abilities of blink and rewind. Basically with similar limitations as in the game; a bit of a reload time between a set number of blinks, and rewind allowed with a bit longer reload time.

Anyway, it was close, and if I let it stay up longer I dunno how the poll would have ended, but making a Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou cross with my Incubus!Naruto kinda won. It was to have him take Kurusu's place, and honestly I think I'm safer doing that than my own cast of characters, because I don't know how good I'd be at creating seven extraspecies girls. I looked up a list of the species, or at least what I could find, and there's quite a large selection. (Got a Selection of Good things on sale, strange-ah)

Maybe someday in the future I'll try my own cast of monster girls, and I have a few already lined up. Gonna have me a slime, of course, but maybe a Pink Slime. Definitely want to have one of the Monoeye species; _Definitely_ going to have a lizardfolk gal, or a dragonewt/wyvern gal (Might even slap Draco in there to make an even eight with the current one I'll be doing) because damn I _love_ their asses. I am a bit of an ass lover. Probably going to have an Eel Mermaid, I am contemplating giving him a zombie, either a land animal harpy/raptor harpy, or a Kyuubi no Kitsune for shits and giggles. That's about six, so seven would probably be a Minotaur (Monmusu version over 12beast version this time), a Scylla, an Ogre like my baby Tionishia, or maybe a Tetra Arms. Cause multiple arms are nnf.

Anyway! Comments, questions, other things! Leave them in the review please!


End file.
